Raccoon City High
by Valenfield-1
Summary: Jill Valentine is just a sophomore girl trying to find her place in High School. Her adventures start on the first day when befriending the new kid, Piers Nivans. She branches out, trying new things. She grows as a person and gets some more friends along the way. Most characters from the games appear at one point or another. I suck at summaries, read anyway.
1. First Day

My name's Jill Valentine, I'm a sophomore at Raccoon City High School. While I don't like to believe it, Raccoon City High is the same as any other high school with its cliques... Only I don't fit into any really. If I honestly had to say what I was in, I think I'd be a nerd. Not because of my appearance, but because of my grades and some of my friends. I'm not really 'nerdy'. At least to most people, I mean, I do sports and participate in gym, but I get good grades. Not good grades, great grades! I'm in the top percentile of all of Raccoon City, maybe even Colorado. Anyway, it's the first day of my sophomore year... Another year of torture. I'm in my favorite pale blue sweatshirt, with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt underneath. I enter the front door, unzipping my sweatshirt to reveal more of my cleavage. "Jill," a girl calls. I turn around immediately recognize the voice and yell "Rebecca!" as the smaller girl stood in front of me.

"Jill, it's good to see you," she hugs me. I returned the hug, "Yeah! You too! How was your summer," I ask cheerfully. "Great, I was able to intern at Raccoon Hospital! It was amazing," she bounces a little, "How about you?" What did I do this summer? Nothing really... Damn I'm boring. "Nothing really, just kind of stayed at home," I explain. Rebecca laughs, "Any new relationships?" I had dated a guy for most of July, but he was an idiot and tried to go a bit farther in the relationship than I was comfortable with and left him. "Nope," I say awkwardly. "You get your schedule," Rebecca asks another question. "No, not yet. I have to go to my homeroom," I sigh, "I gotta' go to my locker first." Rebecca smiled, "Well I'll see you later Jill. I have to get to my homeroom too!" She runs off and I walk my way to last year's locker. Number 0131, I pull out my lock just as I'm about to turn the corner and notice a man leaning against it. "Excuse me," I poke his shoulder and he turns around. Chris Redfield in his red leather jacket with a logo I can only make out 'Made in Heaven.' He looks down at me and smiles, "Hey! Never thought you'd be talkin' to me." "You're on my locker," I say annoyed. Two of his friends turn to me. "Oh, sorry Princess. Looks like we're locker neighbors," he smiled again. "Great," I say sarcastically. He laughs and their group starts to walk away, "See you around Valentine!" When his back's towards me I flip him off. I was afraid what he'd do if he'd caught me.

Chris was an interesting junior. While he was captain of the football team, he wasn't a jock. He seemed to like his teammates, but he seemed to hang out with the burnouts, or freaks as some other students called them. These 'freaks' contained Chris Redfield, Richard Aliken, and Forest Speyer. The thing about Chris is that he's extremely smart, almost as smart as me, yet he hangs around those losers. A young man stood next to me as I placed my new supplies into the clear locker. "Can I help you," I say. The words sound more rude than I wanted them to. "Yeah, you're above my locker," the boy says. "Oh, sorry," I close and lock my locker. The boy's wearing a light green sweatshirt, one I'd seen in the store before, with a green scarf around his neck. The scarf had small black checkered pattern on it, I liked it. "You new here," I ask. "Yeah, actually moved here a week ago from New York," the boy replies. "What grade are you in," I ask. He hesitates before answering, as if he had to think about it, "Tenth." "Me too, what homeroom," I ask. "Mr. Vladimir's," the boy asked as if he thought I knew, which I did because he's my homeroom as well. "Me too," I reply, "What's your name?" "Piers... Piers Nivans," he tells me extending his hand. "Jill Valentine," I take the extended hand. He giggles and I obviously want to know what's so funny. "Sorry," he apologised, "That just sounds like a stripper name."

I squint my eyes in his direction like a 'really' but then can't help but laugh because he had a point. "Come on," I smile at Piers, "I'll take you to homeroom." I walk with him in silence through the empty hall. We must've been late. "So how was living in New York?" I've always wanted to live there, Raccoon City was SO boring. Nothing ever happens here. "It was okay. Way too crowded, stupid people everywhere you look... Sorry, I just don't really like people," he looks away from me. I smile at him, I can tell I'm going to like this kid. "Don't worry, I'm the same way. Especially when they're stupid!" We share a laugh before reaching the room, we both enter the room with a smile on our face. "Please sit down class," a blonde woman stood in front of the class. All the other students took their seats, Piers taking the seat next to me. "So, Mr. Vladimir had an incident and had to leave the country, so he won't be here for the year. My name is Fiona Belli. I'll be your advisor this year," she smiled at us. That's right, homeroom was called Advisory... I was stuck in this class for four years with the same students and teacher, at least three since Mr. Vladimir had left.

"This is my first year ever teaching," the blonde woman says, "I'll be your english teacher for those of you in British Literature." She continued introducing herself but I zoned out, she seemed nice enough I didn't need her whole life story. The bell rang and I was ready to go until I looked at my schedule, Trigonometry. I said I was smart, advanced math and all. "What class do you have," I was greeted by Piers waiting at the door. "Trig you," I ask. "Same, lead the way," he moved out of my way. I walked to the classroom, noticing several people enter the room, including the one and only Chris Redfield. I take a seat in the middle of the room, next to Rebecca who was also in advanced placement. Piers sat on the otherside of me and I noticed Chris sitting in the back of the room. I turned away from him, looking at the front of the class when I hear the chair behind me squeak. I turn around to Chris' face. "What the hell are you doing," I ask him. "Hey Valentine," he says with a goofy smile, "Locker neighbors and math buddies." I roll my eyes so he would notice. I turn around and then look over to Piers. "Piers'! Let me see your schedule," I call. He passes me the sheet of paper and I compare it with my own. This can't be possible, we have all the same classes every day, I was surprised but not really disappointed. Chris then rests his head on my shoulder, I loudly sigh and raise my shoulder to get him off. He sits back in his seat, spreading his legs and I look to the teacher who just entered the room.

She was an asian woman maybe in her late twenties, early thirties? She smiles to the class, "My name is Rebecca Chang." Her long black hair reaching her mid-back, a small beauty mark under her left eye. She spoke to the class about the year, more shit I didn't care to listen to. I felt my ponytail moving and turn around to face Chris. "Um! Can you stop," I yelled, not loud enough that anyone other than Piers and Rebecca could hear. "What's wrong Valentine," he asked. Whenever he called me that I would at first think that he meant a valentine like Valentine's Day and then I'd realize it was my last name. "Stop touching me," I say annoyed. He raises an eyebrow and shrugs. Then I feel it again. I turned my whole body around, "STOP!" He smiles. "I'm going to kick you in the balls if you do that again," I yell. Piers laughs and I roll my eyes yet again. I look in front of Rebecca at a light skinned sophomore that was also in our class, Sheva Alomar. I see her head resting on her hand, as she slides closer to the edge of her seat I whisper her name to hopefully wake her up, but she winds up falling out of her seat. She woke up on impact. I couldn't help but giggle with the rest of the class. She gets up completely bewildered. The teacher gives her a death stare. "I don't know how I fell," Sheva lies and I can't help but laugh. "Ms. Valentine! Why is that so funny," the teacher corrects me. "Sorry," I let out a small laugh. Sheva smiles back at me, telling me that it's okay that I laughed. I sat through the rest of class, Chris stopped bugging me. I think it's because he fell asleep, I didn't look back at him the whole class. The bell rings and he's first to get up and out of the room. Piers and I get up almost in unison. "I think that Chris guy likes you," Piers smiles at me as I pack my books. Rebecca joins in, "He's so weird. His whole group." "Rebecca do you have Global next," I ask her to see if we have the same schedule. "No sorry," she frowns and leaves just like that. "Come on Piers, let's head to class," I tell him and we begin our trek to class which was on the other side of the building.

We passed by the boys bathroom and Chris walks out almost on cue. I sigh as he puts his arm around me. "Hey Valentine," he says like a stereotypical movie bad boy. I elbow him in the stomach and continue on my way with Piers. He came running back to us, "Valentine I was talking to you," he called. I picked up the pace and Piers followed suit. Chris stayed at his pace, I guess giving up. "Why don't you like him," Piers asked. "He's annoying. Don't get me wrong, he's hot as fuck. With his strong jaw line and super fucking huge muscular body," I begin to ramble. "Seems like you gave this some thought," Piers smiles at me. I roll my eyes, "Last year sure. I had a huge crush on him and stupid Jessica Sherawat told him. Fucking hated her, but she moved." Piers raised an eyebrow and smiled stupidly. "What," I ask frustrated. "You should go for it," he says with the same stupid grin on his face. I shake my head and ignore him as we reach the second class of the day.

Faster than I thought it would, lunchtime came. I walk into the cafeteria with Piers, who already became my best friend in a matter of four periods. We had a lot in common, and he was a cool city kid. I get on the lunch line and get my share of the mystery meat labeled, 'Meatloaf.' Piers and I take a seat at an empty table. Rebecca took a seat across from me, soon enough Sheva Alomar sat next to her. After some mindless chatter, I get up from my seat, something puzzling me. "I'll be right back," I put my hand on Piers' shoulder and go through the double doors to the courtyard. I see them across the way, the 'freaks'. I casually walk up to them and Chris greets me with a smile, "Well if it isn't Ms. Rude Valentine. What are you doing here?" I roll my eyes, not even intentionally. "I wanted to sit with you guys," I half smile. Forest laughs, "You? With us? Why? Don't you want to hang out with your smart friends?" Chris is staring at me and I'm kind of annoyed, "Well... maybe I'll try something different!" Richard and Forest laugh, I notice Chris is now looking at my chest, so I zip up my sweatshirt. Chris then looks away, I guess embarrassed that I caught him. "We're too 'bad' for you anyway," Forest smiles. "I can be bad," I say. I realized that made me sound really nerdy. Forest laughs again, "Why don't you kick over that garbage can?" "Why," I ask. It sounded like the stupidest idea ever. "Cause you'll be cool," Forest says. "Whatever," I leave the group and walk back inside.

I notice a senior at our table, why the hell was he there? I walk up to my group and look back to see Chris and his friends had come in as well. I notice that the senior is messing with Rebecca. "Hey Becky," I hear him say as I get closer, "Why don't you and me leave these losers and head to the bathroom." He smiles and makes a humping motion. "Ugh! Go away," she spat. He walks over and grabs her hand. "Let go," she squirms trying to get out of the hold. "Get off of her," I yell. He laughs saying, "What are you going to do about it bitch?" "Bitch," I ask before sending my foot colliding with his shin. He grabs it quickly and then looks back at me raising his fist. "You little bitch. I'm going to kill you," he threatens and I send my foot into his chest. he stumbles back and the whole cafeteria seems to surround us, including Chris and his friends. I'm feeling all confident when he sends his fist colliding with my nose. It's bleeding slightly, but I get back up and wipe the blood away quickly. He wasn't going to get away with that. I quickly dodge another punch and headbutt him. The guidance councilor, Mr. Tomas quickly ran up and broke us up. "What the hell is going on here," the man held us back from each other. "She just started attacking me," the senior lied. "That's a fucking lie," Chris defended me. "Watch yourself Mr. Redfield," Mr. Tomas yelled. "He was attacking me," Rebecca said, "She was defending me." I smiled at Rebecca mouthing a thank you. "I don't care what happened, both of you detention," the teacher made his decision. "That's bullshit," Chris walked up from out of the crowd. "You can join them Mr. Redfield." "Fine," Chris yells. The group breaks up and I hear the senior say, "Fucking bitch." I walk up to him and headbutt him once more, I already had detention. I then turn around and left the cafeteria.

I walked through the empty halls, hearing someone run towards me. I turn around fearing it was the senior. It turned out to be Chris, and instead of my initial thought of walking away, I stayed. "Thanks for the support," I smile at him. "No problem, I saw it all go down. Couldn't let you take all the blame," he smiled back. I felt more blood coming from my nose. I wipe it off, trying to look like a badass, because honestly I felt like one. "That was fucking awesome though," he stared at me amazed, "Where did you even learn that shit?" I look down, rubbing the back of my head. "My dad... He taught me when I was little," I shrug. The bell echoed through the halls, "I gotta get to class." He smiles back at me, "You can have lunch with us any time Valentine," as he walks the opposite way down the hall. I smile to myself, no matter how much I say I hate Chris... There's part of me that still wants him.

I met up with Piers at British Lit. the same class taught by our advisor. "That was fucking crazy," Piers says from behind me as Ms. Belli is explaining the course. "It was nothing," I smiled slightly. "Nothing? You didn't see him after you left, he looked fucking scared. I don't think he'll be going after Rebecca ever again," Piers looked so impressed at my actions. "Like I said. It was nothing," I brush it off. "What are you doing after school," he asked. "Are you trying to ask me out," I ask semi laughing semi disgusted because we'd just met. "No," he exclaimed, "I just don't know the way home and wanted to hang out!" "It's okay," I laugh, "Sorry. Just the way you asked." "Oh," he smiles back. "But sorry, I have detention remember," I remind him. "Right," he sighs and we put our attention back on Ms. Belli.

The day ended rather quickly, I pull out my iphone and call my dad. "Jill? You out of school already," he asked. "Yeah Dad, but I have detention." He sighs through the receiver and then asks, "What happened?" "I'll tell you when I get home, I have to go," I hang up and make my way to Mr. Tomas' office. A large classroom with about thirty seats is where detention was held. Detention for only three people: the senior, Chris and myself. I take a seat, Chris coming in soon after and taking the seat behind me. "Don't you dare touch my hair," I tell him before he sits down. He laughs and we're immediately scolded by Mr. Tomas. I had math homework, first day and already I had homework. Great! I pull out my math textbook and notebook. "Ms. Valentine? What are you doing," the teacher asks. "Homework," I say. "This is detention. You're suppose to sit quietly and think about what you're here for," he explained as if I was a fucking toddler. "That's bullshit! I'm in school, why can't I do work?" "Watch your language Jill," Mr. Tomas points threateningly at me. I'm already pissed off. I roll my eyes and place my text book back in my bag. I look back at Chris who's on his smartphone. Sitting behind me let him hide it behind my back. "What the hell," I asked as if he'd betrayed me. "What," he asked annoyed. I sighed and put my head down on the desk. After a few minutes I hear Mr. Tomas' voice again. "Ms. Valentine, no sleeping!" I flare my nostrils. "What the hell can I do," I ask frustrated. "Nothing," he says. The senior on the other side of the room laughs. I raise my fist and he backs down into his seat.

After an hour I'm let out of detention. I'd secretly done my homework while there. Aren't I such a rebel? Doing my homework! Whatever. I walked down the hall to my locker, Chris running to catch up to me. "So, we have gym together tomorrow," he smiled at me. "We," I asked. "Yeah, remember last year the seniors and the freshman shared a gym class to make the freshman feel welcome and it failed terribly," he asked me. "Yeah," I replied as I unlocked the lock. "Well, they do it with sophomores and juniors too," he informed me. "Great," I say sarcastically. He rolls his eyes and unlocks his locker. "Need a ride home," he asked. I wanted to say yes, but my body didn't let me say so. "No, I'll walk," I smiled at him. "You sure," he asked again. "Fine," I finally admitted it. I followed him to his car that waited in the parking lot. I had my permit, but Chris was over sixteen so he had his actual license. I got into the passenger's seat and he got in the drivers. I buckled in as he started the engine. I noticed he didn't buckle in as he looked over to me. He pulled out of the spot and drove onto the road. "Where's your house," he asked. "Jay and Raccoon Street," I tell him and we drive there. The ride is pretty silent, at least we weren't talking. A Three Days Grace CD was playing as he drove. I liked the band, and I guess Chris did too.

He pulled into my driveway and stopped just before hitting the garage. "Thanks Chris," I say as I walk away from the car. "You're cool Valentine! I hope to see you at lunch with us," he calls from the car window. I turn away, my cheeks heating up as I unlocked my door. I walked into the kitchen to find my mother cooking and my dad reading the paper. "Why did you have detention," were the first words out of my dad's mouth. "Fighting," I mumble. "Fighting! Why," my mom asked. "Rebecca was being bullied, so I kicked him twice, then headbutted him twice," I looked down at the floor, grabbing my arm. "Why can't teenagers get along," my mom sighs. She's a complete ditz. My dad walks over to me and pats my back, "I'm glad you stuck up for your friend." I smile up at him as mom places a meal on the table. "Eat up!"

After eating, I decided to go in my backyard. No real reason, just felt like I had to. I noticed the trampoline we'd bought a while ago and I'd use when I was bored. I decided to try it out, why not? I climbed through the velcro part of the net and began to jump, looking over the neighbor's fence. I looked at their nice pool and then at the house. I then noticed someone looking at me from the top floor. The top floor window is pulled up and a head peeks out. "Jill," it questioned. "Piers? Is that you," I ask recognizing his voice. "Yeah, you live there," he asked. "No, I just jump on random people's fucking trampolines," I say sarcastically and stop my bouncing."You do the trig," Piers asked. "Yeah," I reply as I start bouncing again. "What's the answer to 24," he asked. "I don't fucking remember," I reply as I'm getting caught up in trying to get as high as I can. "Do you have to curse in every sentence," he asked. I nodded and continued bouncing, he watched for a while and I smiled at him. "Wanna see something cool," I yell up to him. He nods and I decide to try flipping, I hadn't done a successful flip in about a year. I bounce as high as I can and then lift my feet above my head and land on my feet. "Holy shit," I yelled. I actually did it. "You a gymnast or something," Piers asked. "I was, stopped about the time I went into freshman year," I explained while still bouncing. "Piers," I hear a yell from his house, "Who are you talking to?" He pulls down his window and I see his father walk into the room. I get off the trampoline and hide behind it before he can see me. I head inside, nothing else for me to do, I didn't want Mr. Nivans seeing me bounce on a trampoline like a five year old.


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed and it's thursday of my second week. I'm wearing a white tank-top with a pair of blue short shorts. In my bag is a black skirt that reached my lower thigh and a blue tube top to change into after gym. As I walk down the street, maybe ten blocks from school and five from my house, a car pulls up next to me. "Hey," a voice called to me. I look to my right to see Chris and his friends in the car. "Hey," I say casually. It was ridiculously hot outside, I was glad I wore the shorts until Chris started staring at my legs. "Nice legs," Forest comments. I stick my tongue out at him, making the most unattractive face and keep walking. "Get in Valentine," Chris smiles. "I'm fine," I smile back. "Have it your way then," Chris speeds off towards school. "Jill," I turn around to see Piers running to catch up to me. "Hey Piers," I smile. "What's up with the clothes," he asked. "We have gym first... Didn't you look at the schedule," I asked. He opens his eyes wide, "Guess not." We continued walking, talking about normal things. Music and random shit we saw on the internet. "I have to ask Piers. What's up with the scarf," I ask him. "Oh uh..." he seemed very uncomfortable, "My mom gave it to me... Before she was diagnosed with Leukemia." My mood suddenly shifts, feeling bad for Piers. "Is she," I don't want to ask so bluntly. "No, she's still alive, just has to go through chemo so she's in the hospital a lot," he says sadly. "I'm sorry," I pull him closer into a hug. "It's okay Jill," we're still walking in this side hug. I let go of him and the two of us continue until reaching school.

We make our way to our lockers, where Chris is again resting against mine. "Chris," I push him off. "Hey Valentine," he says excitedly. I unlock my locker, putting my stuff inside and then let Piers get into his. "So gym," Chris asked looking at my shorts. "Yeah," I smiled and walked towards the gym, Chris followed close behind. I looked back quickly to see him staring at my ass. "Um Chris," I call to snap him out of it. He looks up at me and smiles, "Sorry." I shake my head and continue walking. Piers runs to catch up. Chris smiles at him. "You like her puppy," Chris asked him. "You like her stalker," he asked Chris in return. Both stare at each other before laughing. I just shake my head and walk into the gym. Piers taking a seat next to me on the bleachers while Chris went to change in the locker room. "So, you and Chris... Anything going on," Piers asked. "No," I said. He'd been trying to influence me to make a move the whole week I'd know him and refused each time. "Someone else is going to take him," Piers closed his eyes and shrugged. "Whatever," I brushed him away. Chris entered the room wearing a pair of green shorts that reached just above his knee, and a white tank-top, both revealing the hair that covered his body. I looked him over quickly. "I never noticed how hairy you were," I look again at his legs. He laughs, "I find it sexy." I laugh and look down at my feet, I blush a little. Piers looks over to me and grins. "Shut up," I elbowed him. "I'll talk to you later Jill," Chris goes over to the gym teacher who is also the football coach.

"He totally likes you," Piers states as if everyone knew except me, "And you like him too." I'm too distracted with Chris' body. Maybe Piers was right, but I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing so. "So, who do you like," I asked. "No one," he says awkwardly. "Is it me," I smile my best model smile and flip my hair that was actually not in a ponytail for once. "Haha, you're funny," he smiles at me. "No seriously," I demand an answer. "No one, leave it at that," he request. "Fine," I accepted his answer but still wanted to know who he had a crush on. So the gym teacher eventually calls the room together and we're given partners. Chris was mine, I knew he had something to do with it. We were first doing the balance beam, which I enjoyed but Chris didn't.  
I got up first and Chris was spotting me. "I don't need you watching over me," I say as I walk from one end to another. "Really," he asked not believing me. I take a few steps forward and do a backflip landing on the bar. "Really!" He's amazed so I keep going, doing a few more tricks. The teacher took notice and stood next to Chris. I stepped down. "WOW," was all the teacher said. I smiled and then looked behind me. "You were amazing," he complimented me. I laughed, "It was nothing." "That wasn't nothing. You should join the cheer squad," he said. "Not really my thing," I shrugged and grabbed the water from my bag. "Not your thing? You were amazing," Chris stared wide eyed. "But I'm not cheerleading material," I said back. "Think about it," the coach said returning to the other students. "You really should think about it," Chris smiled. I shrugged and took another sip of water. Lunch soon came and I was at the table with Chris, Forest and Richard. I saw Piers walk up to us. "Hey puppy," Chris ruffled Piers' hair slightly messing up his little flip thing in the front. Piers flared his nostrils before asking, "Mind if I join you guys?" Forest smiled, "I don't know... You think you're cool enough?" "Forest stop with that! We don't want him beating up some senior to prove it," Richard laughed looking over to me. I laughed and patted the section of the table next to me and he sat. "So, what's up Piers," I smiled.

"Nothing, just had nowhere to sit," Piers replied. "Where's Rebecca," I asked him. "I don't know, she's with some of her other friends. I shrugged, "Well you're welcome here!" "Yeah, okay Jill. Just inviting people to join our sacred club," Richard said with a fake annoyed tone in his voice. "You must pass the test," Forest said. "What test," I asked. "Shhhh, I'm the master here," Forest put his finger to my lip. I looked down to it and stopped talking. "You Mr. Nivans must push over that trash can," Forest said all dramatic. "Forest," I pushed him. "Well, you were supposed to do it, but then you went ape shit on a senior," he laughed, "Unless Piers wants to do that?" "I'll push over the garbage," Piers got up and simply pushed the garbage on it's side. The men cheered, I just held my face in my hand at the stupidity of my friends. "You are now one of us," Forest bowed to Piers. I shook my head and Chris laughed. "Did you all have to do that," Piers asked. "No, you were the only sucker to fall for it," Richard laughed. Piers flared his nostrils with an angry smile.

"Come on Piers, you had fun right," I asked. "Are you his mom," Forest asked. "Shut up! He's my friend," I defended myself. "He's right Jill, what kind of question was that," Piers suddenly turned on me. "Fine, last time I care about anyone," I threw my hands in the air. All four men laughed. "So what are we doing after school," I asked. "I have football," Chris said. "We're going to the club," Richard pointed to Forest, "Maybe find Forest here a girlfriend!" I laughed and then sighed, I had nothing to do. "What about you Piers," I asked. "Nothing," he sighed. "Well then I'm coming over and going in that pool of yours it's fucking hot today," I demanded. The other men made a sudden "Oooo," noise as if they were five. "Shut up," I punched Chris in the shoulder. He rubbed the area I hit and the other two laughed. "I'll wear my two piece, and none of you will see it," I tried to make them jealous. It seemed to work, on Chris at least, his face starting to turn red. I smiled and then we went back to eating. Chris went to the bathroom just as the bell rang, Piers and I heading to class leaving the other two on their way. My phone vibrates in my pocket I quickly pull it out. I see I got a text, opening it to see it was from Chris, a picture loading.

When it finished the image was Chris with his shirt up revealing his muscled abs and part of his chest. All of which had a light layer of hair on it. The caption read, 'You know you want this'. I sighed and replied, 'In your dreams Redfield.' He texted back a sad face and I laughed. "What's so funny," Piers came over to peak at the phone. "You would'a thought," I lock the phone and put it in my pocket. "It was Chris wasn't it," he teased me. I rolled my eyes and then realized our next class was Trig. I took my usual seat next to Rebecca. Chris came in a few minutes late, I immediately stopped my conversation with Rebecca, not because I didn't want him seeing me talk to her, but because I wanted to see how this would play out. "Mr. Redfield! Why are you so late," Ms. Chang asked. "I... Uh... Was in the bathroom," Chris said in front of the class. "Sit down," the teacher sighed. He took his seat behind me and not even a minute later I felt him playing with the zipper to my tube top. "Personal space," I turn around. "I like this outfit on you," he smiled at me. "Don't touch me," I tell him putting my hair over the zipper to make it harder for him to reach. My hair had grown a lot, actually reaching my mid-back, I was proud of it. I then felt him twirling it. "Why do you constantly need to annoy me," I asked. "It's just too much fun," he smiles at me. I turn back around, thinking he was done when he does it again.

I turn around again, throwing my pen at his face. He is hit right in the cheek with the side of it. I hear him make an 'ow' sound as it hit the floor. I felt proud of myself and he laughed as he rubbed where it hit. Soon enough the day was done, Piers and I walking home together, since we did live next door to each other. "Let me get my bathing suit," I tell him as I walk to my house and him into his. I run up to my room, my mom's home. I change into the light blue bikini top and bottom and run back downstairs. "Mom! I'm going next door to Piers' house to go in his pool," I call from the bathroom. "Okay," she said cheerfully, "Don't get pregnant!" "Ew! What," I asked. She laughed and waved that I could leave. She'd met Piers and his family and thought he was a good influence. She had no idea of who else I was hanging out with, except for Rebecca, who I rarely saw anymore. I looked at myself in the mirror, pushing up my boobs before grabbing a towel and heading next door. I knocked on the door. The door opened, Tom Nivans, Piers' older brother a senior in our school opened the door. "Well hello there," he tried to hit on me. "Piers," I call past him. "Move," I see a hand grab and push Tom out of the way. "Hey Jill, I see you're ready," he moves out of the way, letting me into the house.

We walk to the backyard, Tom following and checking out my ass. I turn around and caught him, covering it with my towel. As we went outside to the pool, Mr. Nivans called Tom, telling him to stay away from me and I was grateful. "Does your brother know I was the sophomore that beat up that senior," I asked Piers. "I don't think so," Piers said before pulling off his shirt. Piers was skinny, thin but muscular at the same time. Definitely not muscled like Chris. "Hey Jill," he said before I was going to jump in. I turn around to see his hands push against my back and I fall in. I swim to the surface, "Fuck you." He smiles and jumped in next to me, sending a splash over my head. The pool wasn't that deep where we stood, both of us able to stand, Piers a little taller than me. As you moved more to the right the pool got deeper. We just swam for a while, floating there. I went under one last time, rising up and running my hands through my hair. I saw Tom looking through the window, it was flattering but creepy at the same time. Tom looked almost identical to Piers, but Tom was slightly taller and his hair was longer in a weird style I didn't like. Piers shooed him away and then I got out of the pool as well. I took a seat on the chair I'd left my towel on.

Piers sat down in the chair next to me. "Can't believe how hot it is," I looked up at the sky. "Yeah, thought it was suppose to get colder by September," Piers smiled at me. After we dried off Piers suggested we go up to his room. I knew he meant nothing sexual, we were friends and we both felt that way, we were friendzoned definitely. "Dad, we're heading upstairs," Piers yelled to his dad, Nathan. "Okay," Nathan replied and we went up the staircase to his bedroom. I looked around, I'd only been in his house once and only the kitchen, with my parents. Piers sat on his bed, I took the spot between him and the wall. "So Piers, you still didn't tell me your crush," I smiled at him. He looked awkward again, "What it can't be that bad... Unless it's me!" "No Jill, stop being so conceded. It's just that..." "What," the pause was killing me. "Nothing, wanna' play some Call Of Duty," he asked. "Sure," I pretended to forget about the question, but I didn't. After a good hour of whooping Piers' butt in a free for all match I decided to head home. "I'll see you around Piers," I said as I left the house and walked back to my own, still only in my blue bikini. I rushed upstairs and into bed, so my parents wouldn't realize I was out until 11. I slipped into my t-shirt I slept in and quickly jumped into bed. I felt proud that I succeeded in slipping into bed without anyone noticing.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down the halls of the school once again, fourth period on a the following Friday. "Ugh... Lunch is next," I cried to Piers. Ms. Belli laughed at me as I laid out on the table. "Calm down Jill... So... You and Chris," he asked once again. "Stop," I commanded. Piers laughed and then continued whatever he was doing. "Like I said, someone's going to take him," Piers said. "Shut up," I yell. Piers smiled once more and passed me his notebook. "You like it," he asked. It was a pretty well drawn picture of me and Chris kissing. "I hate you," I lay my head against the table. It was a good drawing, Piers had shown me some of his other drawings, all colored with colored pencil and finished with sharpie. This was the first I'd seen as a sketch. It was still great and detailed. I ripped it out of his sketch pad as he went to talk to Ms. Belli. I put it in a folder in my bag, I honestly liked the picture and the idea behind it.

Lunch came and I was at my usual table with Chris and the others. Piers officially being part of our crew, sadly his nickname,Puppy, stuck with Chris and later the others. He didn't seem to mind it that much, but I knew he didn't like it. "So, what are you guys doing today," I ask. "Don't you ever have something to do," Forest asks. I blush, kind of embarrassed because I never have anything planned. "Shut up Forest," Chris elbows him. "I'm going to football practice, you can come to that," Chris smiles. "Thanks! Maybe I will," I smile back. "Hey boys," a female voice rang out. "Jessica," Forest smiles at the woman approaching. Fuck! Why the hell is she back!? She moved to Tall Oaks, why is she back? "Jill," she smiles and hugs me. She knows I hate her, why the fuck is she hugging me. She's such a fake bitch. "Why are you back," I ask pretty clear that I didn't want her to be. "Oh! Right, my dad's job decided that they needed him here more than tall oaks," she smiles her fake bitchy smile. "Great," I smile sarcastically.

Jessica Fucking Sherawat, back in our school. She was a sophomore like me, but was definitely more bitchy and the cheerleading type. She was also a sneaky little thing, always spreading rumors, like me liking Chris last year. She spent most of her time hanging on the football team, including Chris. "So Jill? How've you been," she asks. I can tell she doesn't care. "Great," I say before under my breath I respond, "Before you came back!" She walks away, hopefully she heard me. "Chris! Looking great as ever," she runs her hands down his torso. I fill up with rage. That fucking bitch touching my man! Well, technically not my man because we weren't going out, but he's mine. I get up from the table and head back into the cafeteria. No one follows after me. "Hey Jill," Sheva approaches. "What's up Sheva," I smile. "I see Jessica's back," she sighs. "Yeah, stupid bitch," I sigh. "Wait, weren't you two friends last year," Sheva asks confused. "Yeah, until she spread shit about me," I feel the rage bubbling inside me at the thought of her out there with Chris. "Well, don't worry about her. She's a cunt," Sheva laughs. I can't help but laugh too. The bell rings, Trig. Sheva follows me to my locker, we talk about our pure hatred towards Jessica. Luckily Jessica is dumb and still in Geometry, one less class I could possibly have with her.

I lock my locker and both Sheva and I walk to Ms. Chang's room. We take our seats, Piers and Chris already there. Rebecca comes in soon after I do. "What was that at lunch," Chris asks as Ms. Chang starts teaching. "I had to go to my locker," I lied. "Oh," he actually believes me? "So, you coming to practice," he asked. "Uh, yeah... Is Jessica going," I asked sticking out my tongue after I said her name. I did it when Chris couldn't see. "I didn't ask her," he says honestly, "But Piers said he'd come." I look to my left, "Really?" Piers nods before Ms. Chang yells at us for talking. I'm silent for a while when a note lands on my desk. I open it, 'You were so jealous!' Piers! I look to my left and stare at Piers, clearly making him uncomfortable. Honestly I was jealous, but once again, he couldn't have the satisfaction of knowing that. I rest my head against the desk when I feel something poking my back. "Chris... Stop," I say without even moving. The poking stops and I return to my thoughts. What the fuck am I doing!?

School ended, I was stuck going to Chris' practice, but at least I wasn't going alone. Piers, Chris and I make our way to the football field outside. "Okay, I'm going start practice. You two can watch from the bleachers or the side of the field," Chris shrugs. "Okay," Piers smiles. I follow Piers to the bleachers as Chris begins running laps. I look to the right, the only people here are girlfriends of the players. "I hate all of them," I whisper to Piers. He laughs, "Don't you pretty much hate everyone?" I smile and nod, it's kind of true. "Hey Jill," I hear her voice again, Jessica's voice. I sigh and turn to see her, putting on a fake smile. "What are you doing here Jessica," I ask pretending to care. "Oh.. We have cheerleading practice in a few minutes, I just saw you over here and wanted to say 'hi'. This isn't your usual surroundings," she smiles. Her smile isn't friendly, she's definitely making fun of me but she doesn't know what I did to that senior. If she did, she wouldn't be messing with me. "So, why are YOU here," she asks as if this is her private property. "I was just..." I pause and look around, "Chris invited me." She walks off, "Well, good seeing you." I stick my tongue out behind her back. I watch as Chris runs lap after lap, I could do that! "Piers, wanna' run," I ask. "Not really... I'm good here," Piers looks over to me. "Fine, I'll go," I walk off the bleachers. As Chris get close on the track, I run next to him. "What are you doing," he asked. "I got bored," I shrug. "I don't think they'll let you run with us, as soon as the coach sees you he'll probably make you leave," he says with each breath. "I don't care," I continue next to him. "Valentine," the coach yells to me. I run to him, "Yes?" "What are you doing," he rests his head in his hands. "Running," I shrug. "You're interrupting practice," he sighed. "But I'm just practicing with you guys," I shrug again, "I just want to keep in shape."

He sighs once more, "Listen Valentine. I'll make a deal with you: If you can keep up with practice today, I'll let you practice with us all year." I smile and nod, he motions for me to join the others. While it would keep me in shape, I just wanted to spend more time with Chris. I run next to Chris again, he's panting even more now. "Having fun," I ask him. "Coach... Let you... Run," he asks between breaths. "Um hm! I'll be practicing with you guys the whole season!" He smiles, "Well. Let's see how you keep up!" We finish the laps, Chris is panting a lot, I'm doing okay. Next we practice tackling with the dummies. I fell behind in that, I didn't have the weight to plow through the dummies, but Chris sure did. He just knocked them down like they were nothing.

Then it was throwing, where I did really good. Especially compared to the other people practicing. These guys had a problem if they were letting me beat them. Chris did better than me, but I expected that from the captain of the team. The rest of practice goes by. "Valentine," the coach waves me over. "Yes Coach," I smile. "You're one of the best fucking players I have on the team! Too bad you're a chick," he laughs, "You'll be practicing with us more often! Maybe even helping me coach at the games!" I smile, feeling all proud of myself, "Thanks Coach!" I go reunite with Chris. "Nice job Valentine," he puts his arm around me. "What was that," Piers walks over to us, confusion clear on his face. "I'm practicing with the team!" He shakes his head, "You're so weird Jill..." Chris looks down at me, "I thought you looked pretty hot." I blush and look to the ground. "You guys need a ride home," Chris asks. "Sure, that'd be great," Piers smiles. I nod as well. We go to his car, Piers in the back, me and Chris in the front.

"You guys look tired," Piers sits forward in his seat. "Yeah," Chris smiles. I yawn, "Yep!" We pull up to our houses. "Hey Chris... You uh... Want to come in," I ask nervously. Piers is in the process of leaving the car. "Uh.. Sure," he responds. It sounds like he's nervous too. "I just have to let my sister know I'll be coming home late," he smiles pulling out his phone. I get my stuff and leave the car. He soon follows and we walk to the front door. We say goodbye to Piers and I unlock the door. "Hello," I call into the seemingly empty house. "Jill! You're home," my mother runs in, "Oh... Who is this?" She looks up at Chris, who is taller than her too. "This is Chris, we just came from football practice with Piers," I tell her. "Nice to meet you Chris," she smiles welcomely, "What are you two planning on doing?" I sigh, "Nothing mom. Can he just stay for dinner," I ask annoyed. "Sure, I'll call you when it's ready," she walks back into the kitchen. "Come on," I motion for Chris to follow me upstairs. We head to my room, at first we sit on the bed awkwardly. "So you did really well at practice today," he smiles. "Really? You think so," I ask. "Yeah, you did better than half the team," he yelled excitedly. I blush, "Thanks..." "What kind of music you listen to," he asked walking over to my radio. "Uh... Pretty much everything, I'm into like rock right now," I tell him. "Got any good C.D.s," he asked. "I have Pandora," I squint my eyes, "Who buys C.D.s anymore?" "Shut up," he laughs and playfully hits my arm. I pull my laptop from the other side of my bed. I pull up google chrome and type in the website quickly.

Animal I've become by Three Days Grace comes on; I remember he liked them. "You've got a station for them," he asks. I nod, "They're the best!" He laughs again, "Yeah... They are!" After maybe an hour or two, mom calls with dinner ready. We rush down the stairs and into the kitchen, where we each took a seat around the island. My mom and dad sitting down already. "Hope you like steak Chris," my mom beamed dropping a plate of steak, peas and mac and cheese in front of him. She soon dropped off some for me and my father. I take a forkful of peas and shove them into my mouth. Chris cuts a piece of steak and eats it before smiling. "This is great, Mrs. Valentine! Better than anything me or my sister cook," Chris compliments. "You and your sister cook," she asks surprised. He gets pretty nervous. "Um... Yeah. My parents think that it's good to learn how to cook," he smiles awkwardly. I can tell he's lying, but I don't call him out on it now. "So, how was school Jill," mom asks. "Good, I'm practicing with the football team now," I tell her. "Football team? Why," my father interjects. "Because it's exercise and I'm really good," I say before eating another forkful of peas. "She's amazing, better than most of the team," Chris pats me on the back. "Are you on the team," mom asks. "Yeah, I'm the captain," Chris smiles. We all just about finish dinner. "Oh shit," Chris yells looking at his watch, "Sorry! I have to run!" He gets up. "I'll let you out," I follow him to the door. "I'm sorry," he hugs me before running to his car. I'm not sure if I should take the hug as friendly or romantic, but either way I enjoyed it.

I head back to the kitchen, mom and dad waiting. "So, how'd you become friends with the captain of the football team," dad asks as I enter the room. "Well... You remember that fight in the beginning of the year," I ask. Both parents nod, "Well he saw it and was impressed. We're also in the same math class and his locker's next to mine." "So are you a popular girl," my mom asks excitedly. "No, Chris isn't a jock," I tell her. "Are you sure? He looks like one," mom says. "I know, but he doesn't hang out with them. I don't want him to, I hate most of them," I tell her. She shakes her head. "I'm going upstairs," I tell them. "Okay," dad waves me off. I head to my room, laying down on the bed as I pull up my computer. "Hey," a small icon pops up on the side of my facebook. "Piers! What's up," I ask. "How was your little date with Chris? I saw him leave," he replies. Did he see me hug him? "It wasn't a date," I type in all caps. "Fine, fine... How was it though," he asks. "Fine," I reply, "We ate with my parents and I told them about practice." "Oh..." there's a long pause before either of us reply. "So, where's that picture I drew," he asks. "What are you talking about? ; )," I reply. "Whatever... Is that what happened when you two were upstairs," he asks. "Um, no! How do you know we were upstairs," I ask a little creeped out. "I saw the light turn on." "Oh lol," I reply because I was bored of actually typing anything else.

"Well... You two would be really cute together," he says. "Shut up Piers..." I sign off of facebook and close the computer. I hear, "YOU WOULD!" From the window, looking out to see Piers outside his. I shake my head and close the window. Would we really be cute together? I mean, I've thought about it, but does he even like me like that?


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, Piers and I are in art class. He's drawing some beautifully detailed drawing of a woman while I draw a piece of shit stick figure. "Jill that looks great," the art teacher comes over. "Really? Thanks," I say with fake enthusiasm. When she leaves the general area I look over to Piers, "She's full of shit." He laughs and continues shading in the woman. He's blocking her with his arm, not intentionally, but I can't see it. "Can I see it," I ask resting my head on his shoulder. "Sure," he moves his arm. "Oh hey! That's... me?" He smiles, "Yeah... It's you!" "I love it," I smile picking up the piece of paper. It looked like me, I was a little surprised he decided to draw me. My excitement must've caught the teacher's eyes because she was standing next to me a second later. "Wow! Jill, you drew that," she asked. "No! Piers did," I say excitedly. She looks over to him, "I had no idea you were this good!" I put it up next to my face for comparison. "I think it looks better than the real thing," Sheva smirks across the table. "Fuck you," I mouth. She laughs and the teacher takes the page from me. "I'm going to hang it up," she takes a piece of tape and pins it to the wall. "Great, my face is on the wall," I say sarcastically. "Well, at least I didn't draw your usual face," Piers laughs. I flare my nostrils before continuing my stick figure.

We continue with the day, we sit next to each other in Earth Science now. He doodles all over his notebook, like the ratio is 6 to every 1 word on the page. He draws various women and men all across the margins. "Who's that," I point to a woman who's shaded in. "Sheva," he laughs. "So racist," I shake my head laughing. "That's Chris right," I point to a man in a football uniform. "Yeah! You got it now," he smiled. "Who's this," he points to another man. "Richard," I say excitedly. "Yep," he smiled. "Who's that," I point to a girl. "That's Jessica," he says. "Ugh! You like her don't you," I say annoyed. All guys like Jessica, wouldn't surprise me if he did too. "No... Don't worry about that," he sighs. "Come on! All guys like her," I say honestly. "Not all of them," Piers sighs. "What? Are you gay," I joke. He's silent. "You're not," I pause, "You are! You can tell me Piers. I don't care, we're friends... I won't tell anyone!" He sighs again, "Yeah... I am." I'm a little shocked, but it's not a complete surprise. He puts his head down on the desk, resting on his arms. "It's okay Piers," I rest my hand on his back. I rub my hand vertically across his back, "It's okay. I still love you!" He looks up smiling, "I love you too, but you know, not in that way." I laugh, "You're so dumb!" He smiles and we finally start paying attention to the class.

Lunch comes and we're all sitting together again. It's hard not to tell the others about Piers, but I promised and I'll keep it until he decides to tell them. "So guys, my birthday's next week," Piers beams. "Having a party," Forest looks over. "Actually yeah, my parents rented out a small place downtown. It'll be great, I'm inviting all of you," he says excitedly, "Jill, could you help me set up the playlist?" "Sure," I nod. "The rest of you are coming right," he asks the rest of the group. "Why not puppy," Chris ruffles his hair. "God, why are we friends," he says sarcastically. Chris laughs, "Love you Piers!" Piers rolls his eyes, shaking his head. "Oh man! I have to buy a dress," I yell. "Don't you have one at home," Forest asks. "Yeah, but I wore that to Chuck's party last year! People will think it's the only thing I wear," I protest. "Girls are so much work," Chris rolled his eyes. Chris, Richard and Forest's phone all vibrated against the table. "What the hell," Richard asks. The three pull out their phones almost at the same time. "It's a chain message from Jessica," Chris says. I see him tap the screen and his eyes widened. "Piers... It's about you," Richard said wide eyed. I take Chris' phone and read it, Piers looking over my shoulder. "Turns out Piers Nivans is gay! HAHA lol," it read. All of Piers' emotion vanished from his face. "Piers, I.." he ran off. "Why the hell is he so upset," Forest asked. "She sent it to the whole fucking school," I say as I read the contacts it was sent to. "Well it's not like he is," Forest say in a 'I know for a fact' tone. I make a face, trying not to because I promised Piers I wouldn't tell anyone. "He is," Chris noticed me. I sigh and nod my head in defeat, "Yeah. I was the only one who knew." "That means he thinks you told her," Richard said. "But I didn't! I don't know how she found out," I try to argue my innocence. "No one's blaming you Jill... Besides, we believe you," Chris sighed, "This is going to cause problems for him." "I'm going to go find him," I say following the direction he went in.

CHRIS POV  
This is fucked up, why the hell would Jessica do that? Jill runs off to find Piers and hopefully get him to not be mad at her, but I'm sure it won't be that easy. "So, Piers is gay," Forest says kind of surprised. "Eh, I kinda saw it," Richard said. "Me too," I agree. I'd seen Piers checking me out, at first I thought I was conceded but it happened more than once. "Does this change anything," I ask them. "I don't care," Forest says. "No! Of course not, Piers was the first person to push over the garbage can for us," Richard smiles. "True true," Forest thinks harder about our group's relationship with Piers now that we knew. "Yeah, nothing changed. He's still the stupid puppy we know and love," he jokes. I see Jessica cross the courtyard, someone comes up to her and they begin talking.  
"We should spread a rumor about Jessica," Forest suggested. "We should," I agree. "But what," Forest strokes his chin, if he had facial hair it'd be better. "Got it... She's a slut," Forest shouts out. "No.. Everyone already knows that," I dismiss his first plan. "I don't know what, but I'll think of something at some point," Forest says. The bell rings and I say goodbye to my friends, walking through the crowded halls, and making my way to the next class. As I walk down the hall, I begin to think about how much it'd suck to be Piers right now. No one deserves that to be public information unless you decide it. Jessica went over the limit and violated him. It's his business, not hers. I reach the math classroom and take my usual seat behind Jill.

The lesson begins and Ms. Chang is teaching us about boring statistics. I don't really care, so I poke Jill's right shoulder. "What," she leans back sounding a little annoyed. "How'd it go with Piers," I whisper. "Terrible, he hates me! He thinks I told Jessica, but he knows I hate her. He won't even talk to me now," she sighs, "I just don't know what to do..." I lean forward, "I'll talk to him after school." "Thanks Chris, but I don't think that'll work," she sighs again. "Just let me try," I say confidently. "Fine," she continues writing her notes. I look over to Piers, he looks pretty angry as he writes his notes. Am I the only one who doesn't take notes? Class ends and I have a seperate from my sophomore friends. I really do feel bad for Piers.

After two other boring classes, I meet up with Jill in front of the school. "Need a ride," I ask. "Aren't you going to talk to Piers," she asked. "Yeah, later," I told her. "Fine... Let's go," she walks towards the school's parking lot. I get my keys out as Jill walks around to the passenger seat. I unlock the car and she opens her door, sitting down. I do the same and put the key into the ignition. We head toward Jill's house, I'm driving slower than usual. "Why are we going so slow," Jill asks annoyed. Anyone could tell that something was bothering her, I guess she really didn't like it when a friend was mad at her. "Just wait," I say and then I see him, Piers walking home alone. "Piers," I pull over and half climb over Jill so I can talk to him through her window. "Just leave me alone," he began to walk faster. "I'll get him," I get out of the car. "Piers," I yell at him. "I said, 'Leave me alone'!" I began to run and grab him. "What the hell are you doing," he struggled to get free. "Come on, we're talking," I drag him towards the car. "Let me go," he yelled as we reached the car. "Chris! What the hell are you doing," Jill yells. I throw him into the backseat and then get into the driver's seat. "What the hell are you two doing," Piers yelled.

"What are we doing Chris," Jill asked with a hint of fear in her voice. "Talking," I began to drive towards Jill's house again. We pull up in front of the two houses and Piers opens the back door and tries to escape, but I grab him by his scarf and pull him back, "You're listening to us whether you want to or not!" He crosses his arms in defeat and I guide him to Jill's house. Jill unlocks the door, neither of her parents were home. "Let's go to my room. We won't be interrupted if my parents come home," Jill says. "You make it sound like we're having sex," I joke. "Ugh shut up! We just kidnapped Piers," she yells. "Yeah you did," he says frustrated. I sit him on Jill's bed and Jill sits next to him. I grab her desk chair and pull it over in front of the bed.

"So, who wants to start," I say. "Start? This a fucking therapy session," Piers asked. Jill interrupts with a sighs before speaking, "I'm sorry Jessica found out be I didn't tell her!" "Sure..." Piers says. "I don't even talk to her! I fucking hate her," Jill yells. Piers turns his body away from us. "Piers! She sits pretty close to us in Earth Science, maybe she found out then," Jill begs for him to forgive her. "Piers, you're Jill's best friend! Why would she betray you," I interrupt. Piers turns to us, "You don't understand! I just want to be alone! I don't want to talk to anyone! I just want to lay down and think!" "Go ahead," Jill yells, "Lay down! I'm sick of you being mad! There's no reason for it! You'd have to tell everyone some day! Why not now?" My jaw drops, staring at Jill. I turn my head to face Piers, who looks like he's about to cry. "You don't understand," he yells, "I'm not mad at you anymore! I got over that! It's just that... Life won't be the same with everyone knowing.. I'll be 'that gay kid' for the rest of high school and then when I'm older I'm 'that gay guy'. You know people are homophobic, I'm pretty sure Chris over there sees me completely different, and just 'cause you understand Jill, doesn't mean everyone else will!"

"Piers, let's get one thing straight. I knew you were gay," I tell him. "Wha..." he pauses. "You think you were so secretive, but I saw you staring in gym, during practice, well pretty much everywhere! Now that I know you actually are, doesn't change a thing," I tell him. He lets out a nose laugh, "You noticed, huh?" "Yeah," I sigh, "I noticed you too Jill!" She jumps a little, "What!?" "You're just like him! Thinking you're all clever," I laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about," she crosses her arms and tilts her head up. "Whatever," I smile, "I need to go pick up my sister. I'll see you guys later." I stand up. "Wait," Piers calls. "Thanks Chris," he smiles and then hugs me. "Yeah, thanks Chris," Jill joins the hug."I really have to go," I say sorry that I have to break this touching moment.

I quickly head downstairs, both sophomores follow, but I'm the only one leaving. "See you guys tomorrow," I yell from my car. "Bye," I hear both Jill and Piers yell as they wave. I laugh as I begin to drive towards my sister's middle school. I pull up and see her waiting alone holding her black book bag. "You're late," she sighs angrily. "I know Claire. Calm down," I tell her. "You didn't have practice today, why are you so late," she asks. "None of your business," I say with an attitude. "You were with Forest and Richard weren't you," she smirks as we walk to the car. "No, I was with Jill and Piers," I correct her. "Oh," she says as she opened the passenger door. "What's the smell," she asked, "Smells like perfume.." "Oh! That's Jill," I say. I hope she didn't pick up on how happy I was when I said that. "You like her," she smiles. "No... Just because I hang out with a girl doesn't mean I like her," I tell her. Claire was always good at reading people's emotions, it was like a freakin' superpower. "Okay," she said sneakily.

JILL POV  
Chris left in a hurry and Piers and I were fixed. I'll have to thank Chris later. We went back to my room. "Your party, what are you planning," I ask. Actually, an old friend is planning the whole thing," he says. "Old friend," I ask. "Yeah, her name's Helena. I knew her from before I moved to New York. We were best friends since like second grade," he explains. "And I'm just hearing of her now," I ask suspicious. "It never came up," he shrugs. I roll my eyes as I smile at him. "So what does she have planned," I ask. "All I know is that there's going to be a dress code, but not formal and it's going to be like a club. She's coming to town on Friday to plan it," he says. "But isn't your party Friday of next week," I ask, "Her parents let her miss a week of school?" "She's coming to our school for the week. Then she's leaving the Sunday after the party," he says. "So, is she your date," I ask. "I don't know, probably not. I don't want a date for the party," he says. "I could be your date," I strike a terrible model pose. "That's okay," he says. We both laugh and then he looks to me, "You going to ask Chris to go with you?"

"No, a girl asking a guy is pathetic. I'll see if he asks me. If he doesn't it'll prove he doesn't like me like that," I say confidently. "Whatever," Piers rolls his eyes, "I'll make sure he asks you." I roll my eyes once again, "Why don't you ask him to go?" He flares his nostrils, "He's not going to go with me... He has his heart set on you." I stick my tongue out at him; he smiles. "I hate you," I tell him. He laughs and eventually I do too. "So, who are you inviting," I ask after a long pause. "Well, Richard, Forest, Chris, You, Helena, Sheva, and I don't really know who else," he says. "Rebecca," I ask. "Yeah, I'll invite her! I'm also inviting some friends from New York," he said. "They'll come all the way out here for a party," I ask. "Some will... The rich ones," he jokes. "I'd come see you Piers," I smile. "Like I'd want you too. You'd be the reason I move from Raccoon City," he smiles. "Shut the fuck up," I punch him playfully. "Can I ask why you move so much," I ask. "Yeah, Dad's work makes us move. He was originally in the Army, just like his father and his father's father. He eventually left and we moved to New York so he could find work, they also had good hospitals for mom. Then dad was offered a position with Umbrella here in Raccoon, and they offered their top medical researchers to help mom if he took the job. So, we're here forever."

I lay down on the bed. "You okay," Piers asked. "Yeah... Fine," I sigh. "Why are you laying down all the sudden," he asks. "I don't know... I'm just tired all of the sudden," I tell him. "Okay, I should head home anyway," he sighs. "I'll walk you out." I do just that and wait for Piers to go inside the house. "Hi Jill," I hear someone call my name. "Tom, get inside," Piers yells. I shake my head, Tom's the weirdest person I'd ever met. I return to my room, going on the computer like I usually did. I go on Facebook, deciding to look at who this Helena was. I search Helena in Piers' friends list and there's only one choice, Helena Harper. I click the name and it brings me to her page. The profile picture is two girls. One with long wavy brown hair and the other with brown hair reaching her shoulder. I click on the image and the one with the long hair is tagged as Helena, the other Deborah Harper. Her sister maybe?

She was attractive, and seemed to like a lot of the things Piers did, by what she liked on her page. I look through the girl's pictures and soon found one of Piers. He laughing extremely hard, the back of her head was why she was tagged. Then I found pictures of Piers from when he was younger, he was so freaking cute, what happened to him? I then have the sudden urge to look at Chris' pictures, and I do. Most of them were him making stupid poses or stupid faces at the camera. He's so stupid!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Friday eventually came, the five of us sitting at our normal seats as we ate whatever crap that was given to us. "Jill, you wanna come with me to pick up Helena from the airport," Piers asks happily. "Piers, I can't," I tell him, "I'm going dress shopping for your party. Besides, wouldn't it be a little awkward. I'll meet her Monday." "Or over the weekend, you live next door remember?" I smile and nod. "Oh Valentine! About his party, you uh.. Do you uh..." "Spit it out Chris," I yell like I didn't know what he was asking. "Do you want to go to his party... As my date," he says nervously. "Of course," I hug him. "Told you Jill," Piers just had to rub it in my face that he was right. I knew he was right, I wanted him to be right, but I'd never tell him that because he'd never live it down. School went by pretty fast that day, Chris offered to drive me home and I accepted. "What color dress you looking for," he asked as we pulled into the driveway. "You want to come with me. We could get you an outfit too," I say excitedly. "Oh shit! I forgot he had a dress code," Chris remembered. "Did he tell you it," I ask. "No, he didn't tell you," he asks surprised. "No, he must've forgot. I'll ask him Monday and we'll go shopping after school," I tell him. "Sounds like a plan," he smiles to me.

"Uh... Do you want to come in," I ask nervously. "Your parents home," he asks. "No, they're gone for the weekend," I tell him. "They trust YOU alone with the house," he laughs, "I wouldn't!" "You coming in or not," I yell. "Fine, I guess so," he says in fake defeat. We both get out of the car and walk to the front door. I take out my keys and slowly unlock the door. We step in Chris taking a look around, even though he'd been here before. "So, are we... Official," he asked, "Or is it just the party?" He look a little nervous. "I'd say official," I smile. "Would you now," he moves in closer. "I would," I saw before our lips touch. My first kiss with a guy and its great. I pull back, "I never kissed a guy before," I say smiling. "Me either," he says wearing a stupid grin. "Shut up," I laugh with him. "I really like you Jill," he smiles at me. "I like you too," I return the smile. I grab his hand and bring him over to the couch. We sit down and I turn on the T.V. Luckily, Nightmare on Elm Street is on, which keeps us both busy for the rest of the night. "You uh... Want to stay over," I ask. "Sure," he answers nervously. "I'm not saying we're going to have sex, you're just staying over. You know that right," I ask. "I understand Valentine," he smiles. We begin to make dinner, because we were both freaking hungry. I made the pasta because that's all I really knew how to make. Chris made two steaks I had in my freezer. We eat and laugh and talk about several things we'd heard about at school or about people from school. "What are we going to do about Jessica," I ask. "Forest has it covered," Chris said through the chewed up bits of steak in his mouth. "Can I know the plan," I ask. "Its a secret, you'll see," he smiles sneakily. I like it.

"Alright, I'm ready for bed," Chris announces later in the night. "You sure," I ask waving a bottle of vodka I grabbed from the bar seconds earlier. "Okay maybe a little longer," he grabs the bottle and takes a swig. "Wow, this is good," he says shaking his head. I laugh and take the bottle, having a drink as well. "Ugh," I yell, "It stings!" He laughs, "That's what its suppose to do! Haven't you drank before?" "Wine sure! But not hard liquor," I frown. "Keep drinking," he takes a sip from the bottle, "You'll get used to it!" We drink the whole bottle, Chris drank more than me, but I'm not the strongest drinker so we're about the same level of drunk. He looks over to me, "How you doing Valentine?" "What? Oh! Drunk," I smile. "Hey, who am I," he asked, "I'm Piers.. I walk around with a scarf and think I'm so cool!" "I don't know," I ask confused. "I'm Piers silly," he punches me in the arm. "Ow," I cry out over exaggerating. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry," he looked really scared. "Its okay, I'm fine," I jump up. "Haha... You scared me," he said stupidly. I look over to the clock, 12:10. "Oh god its 10:10," I scream. "No it isn't," he said. "Its twelve ten," he corrects me. "Oh," I sigh,"Hey! Let's call Piers!" "Okay," Chris said excitedly. I pulled out my phone, which took longer than it should have and found Piers' contact.

"Jill its late, why are you calling me," he asks. "Um... Don't be mad," I tell him. "Why would I be mad," he asks suspiciously. "Chris and I finished a bottle of vodka" I whisper as if someone was listening in. "Wait, he's over now," Piers yelled. "Yes," I sigh, "I'm a little scared." "Why," he asked, "Did Chris do something?" "No, of course not! Being drunk is just kinda scary, but its really fun!" "I'll be over in a few minutes," he hangs up. "Party with Piers," I yell to Chris, who was dancing by the radio that wasn't playing any music. The doorbell rings and I swing the door open violently. "Piersy," I yell as I pull him into a bear hug. Chris looks on in the distance and then ran over and picked up the two of us in a huge hug. Both, Piers and I were lifted off the ground. "I love you guys so much," he cried as tears formed in his eyes. "Okay, you two are clearly drunk," Piers said shaking his head in disapproval. "We know. I called you and told you that," I said, "Where's the..." Everything went black, I wake up in my bed. "Huh," I scratch my head. "Oh, you're up," Piers sits up from a sleeping bag on the floor, Chris was next to him in a separate sleeping bag. Chris sits up, he seems to be in pain as he grabs his head. "Well since you two idiots are awake and not drunk, I'm going home. Helena doesn't even know I'm gone," Piers says annoyed. "Thanks for taking care of us Piers," I smile. He shakes his head, "You're both retarded!" He storms out of the house, Chris and I stare at eachother for a while. "You okay," I ask him. "Yeah, head isn't too bad. Ew... My pants are wet," he says. "Don't even want to know why," I tell him.

"You have any extra clothes," he asked. "Not men's clothes," I tell him. "What about your dad," he asks. I shrug and we go into my parents room. Chris digs through my dad's dresser, but sighs. "He has shirts, but no pants," he said. "They must've taken them all with them," I say. "Who takes all their clothes on a trip," he asks. "Well, my dad doesn't own many pairs of pants," I smile. "Guess I'm wearing your clothes Jill," he smiles. "Oh god," is all I say before we're digging through my clothes.

"Here," I throw him a white tank-top and a thong. "You expect me to wear this," he stretched out the thong. "Either that or go commando in my shorts," I throw him a pair of jean shorts that would reach my knee. "I really don't want to wear these," he gave my puppy dog eyes. "Well, you aren't ripping a pair of my jeans with that monstrous butt of yours! You could always wear your piss filled clothes," I suggest. "I hate you," he squinted his eyes towards me. I shrug and leave the room as he changes, I can't wait to see this! "Okay, I'm done," he calls. I go back into the room. He's standing there awkwardly, "Nothing fits." I laugh away as I see the tank-top hanging just above his belly button, and the shorts reaching his mid-thigh. "Are you wearing the thong too," I continue laughing. "Yes," he mumbled embarrassed. That just makes my laughter continue, louder than before. He turns around, the pants hugging his ass nicely. Well at least it looked nice, it was probably uncomfortable as fuck! I quickly grab my phone and snap a picture of his backside, he turns around after hearing the noise and I snap a picture of him again. "NO! Who the hell are you sending that to," he walked closer. "No one," I smile sneakily. "Don't lie to me Jill," he threatened. "I love you," I plant a kiss on his cheek.

I walk down the stairs and Chris runs after me. "Who did you send it to," he asked again. I put the phone away. "Piers," I laugh. "Oh god," he covered his face. "What? You look so cute! Like a male stripper," I mock him. "Why do you do this to me," he asked. I laughed, "I didn't piss your pants!" He loses all emotion and opens the door, "I just got to make it to my car!" "Hey there Chris," I hear Piers yell. "God dammit," Chris yells and I run behind him after locking my door. "Take it all in Piers," I yell up to him. "You guys are such assholes," Chris mumbles. "I love you babe," I smile. He gets into his car and I run into the passenger seat. Piers is still watching from his window. My phone vibrates and Piers goes back inside. "See you around Chris," I walk down the pathway.

Nothing else happened that weekend, but then Monday came, like every week before it. "I missed you," someone runs up behind me and puts their arm around my neck. I have a good feeling it's Chris, so I look just to make sure and it is. "Missed you too," I smile up at him. He kisses my forehead and I notice a bunch of kids staring. I blush as we continue down the hall. I reach my locker and Chris goes into his. "Hey guys," I hear Piers' friendly voice. "Hey Piers," I turn to see him with his arm around a girl. "You must be Helena," I smile. "Yeah, Jill? Piers' told me so much about you," she says excitedly. "Has he," I smile towards him, "Well welcome to Raccoon City, for as long as you'll be here!" She smiles, "Thanks!" "Chris," Piers calls, "What happened to your sexy outfit you had on Saturday?" "Talk about that ever again and I'll kill you," Chris raises a fist. "Chris," I interrupt, "Be nice! His friends with him... You can kill him next week." Chris flares his nostrils as Piers introduces him to Helena. "Nice to meet you," they shake hands. "So you're the captain of the football team," she asks. "Yeah, what about it," Chris asks. "Nothing... Just thought you'd be too call to hang out with a loser like Piers," she teases. "Yeah... He is pretty lame," Chris smiles. Piers just flares his nostrils at them. "Don't worry, I'll be lame with you," I put my arm around Piers' neck. "Ew, why would I want that," he steps away. "How are we friends," I ask aloud. All the others laugh.

"Did you get your schedule yet," I ask Helena. "Yeah, I have Geometry," she sighs. "Well, you're only here for a week, you're lucky," I pat her on the back. "See you at lunch Helena," Piers waves her off. "We have trig," I tell him. "I know," Piers crouches to get his stuff out of his locker. "Does she know," Chris asks. "That I have trig? I don't think so," he says stupidly. "I think Chris meant, does she know you're gay," I cross my arms. "Oh," he sighs, "Yeah. I told her Friday, before you two assholes needed me to watch over you!" "Thanks for that by the way," I rest my hand on his shoulder. "No problem," he smiles, "But you two are retarded!" Chris and I both laugh. "Come on, let's get to class," I smile. Chris puts his arm out and I slip my arm through the opening between his torso and his arm. The three of us walking to class together. "So, was she surprised," I asked him. "No, she had hints... Like Chris did. Mainly the fact I never told her of any crushes I had on any girls, because I never had one." "Well, at least she's still your friend," Chris pats his head. "I hate when you do that," Piers says. "I know," Chris does it again.

We get to class and Ms. Chang is just getting ready. We take our seats, I notice Rebecca looks very excited. "Hey Jill! Are you going to Piers' party," she asks as the lesson starts. "Uh yeah... Why," I ask. "Well, Billy Coen asked me to go out with him that night and I don't know what to do," she sighed, "I'm so conflicted!" "Do you like Billy," I ask. "Yeah! A lot! But Piers is my friend," she looks worried. "Piers'll understand," I reassure her. "Thanks Jill... I'll tell him," she sighed. Billy Coen, wasn't he the weird kid that hung out by himself all the time? I wouldn't judge him, just he didn't seem like Rebecca's type. Lunch rolled around, Piers and Helena sat with us. "So Helena, you got a boyfriend," Richard asked. "Well... No," she sighed. "Do you want one," he moved closer. "Yeah, but not you," she said sweetly, as if that made her words any less vicious. "Okay, so what's the dress code. I need to buy clothes for the party," I smile. "Don't you have a dress," Chris asked. "I have many dresses, but I've worn them before, people will think I'm dirty," I tell him. "Girls are so much work," he says. I laugh before Helena answers the initial question.

"Well, I was thinking girls wear short shorts and tank tops," Helena said. "I like where this is going," Forest cut in. "And guys are in only shorts," she ignored Forest, who now looked disturbed. "Only shorts? What kind of party is this," Forest asked. "It's a rave party," Helena sighed as if he was an uneducated child, which believe me he was. "Are your parents going to be there? That'd be really awkward," I said. "No, they want it to be my night alone with my 'friends'," he uses finger quotes. I can't help but let out a small giggle, I don't know why, but I just had to. "So is that really the dress code? Cause then I don't need to go shopping," I smile excitedly. "Yeah, I guess so," Piers smiled. "Yes," I yell with excitement. "Calm down Jill! You almost hit me in the face," Chris yelled. "Sorry," I give him a kiss on his chin. "Ew, who kisses there," Forest asked. "Shut up Forest," I punch him in his arm.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
PIERS NIVANS  
Lunch is over, Global is next. Chris walks Jill to class. I'm walking a little behind them. "Come on Piers! Catch up," Jill waves her hand. I do as she said and watch as Chris kisses her. I can't say I wasn't jealous of Jill's relationship, but I was happy for her. "So, that was a hot outfit Chris," I tease. "Shut the fuck up Nivans," he threatens. "It was cute. Now where are those clothes," Jill asks. "Those were yours?! Even better," I laugh. "Shut up! Both of you. I'm leaving," Chris lets go of Jill and starts walking away. I watch as walks away, his hips were just so beautiful. "Stop staring at my boyfriend," Jill teases. "Sorry," I apologize. "You can check him out all you want, but as long as we're together, no making a move on him," she raises a finger. "Don't worry Jill! I wouldn't do that to my 'super cool' friend," I use air quotes. "Shut up," she punches me. "Ouch!" We go into global for another 40 minutes of boredom. I sit in my seat next to someone other than Jill for once. The teacher assigned new seats, I was next to Sheva and surprisingly Helena. "Hey Piers," Helena hugs me in her seat. "Hey," I reply as we hug. I take my seat and Sheva's just taking notes from the board. "Your party's going to be great," Helena smiled. "Will it really," I ask. "Definitely, I got the music planned and everything," she's all excited. It was good to see her like this. "You're coming, right Sheva," I ask. "Of course Piers," she smiles up from her notebook, then returns to her note. I notice Jill trying to get my attention from the other side of the room.  
"What," I mouth. Helena looks at me like I'm crazy for a second but then notices Jill. I can barely make out what she's saying. "Are you" something "Busy after school," I think she asks. "No," I point to Helena, "And I are going to hang out. You're welcome to join us!" She shakes her head, "I have football. Wanted to see if you could come." I turn to Helena, "Wanna go to football practice? They have their first game's next saturday." "Sure," she shrugged, "Jill's on the team?" I shake my head, "No, she just practices with them. I don't know, she's weird." "I wanna go," she smiles. "Okay," I shrug. Helena didn't pay attention to class."You got a crush on anyone," she asks. "Don't wanna talk about it," I say as I write in my notebook. "I think I've got a clue," she bumps me with her shoulder. "Sure you do," I sigh as I continue. Sheva seems to lean closer, I'm not sure if she's trying to copy me or listen in to the conversation. "It's Chris," she says quietly. My hand suddenly twitches and I draw across the page. She laughs and Sheva tried to hold it in. "Take that as a yes," Helena smiles to herself. "Okay! Yes, fine," I say, "I don't care. He's not into me, he's with Jill, okay?!" "Gosh, calm down Piers. I understand why you like him, everyone likes him. He's the head jock at the school... except you know... doesn't hang out with them," she tilts her head. I shake my head as I furiously erase the scribble she made me draw. "It's okay Piers," Sheva puts her hand on my back, "Everyone has that one guy they can't be with." I smile over to her, "Thanks Sheva." She smiles and we continue with class.

2:15 and we're out of that school. "We still going to the practice," I ask Helena. "Yeah! Unless you don't want to," she says. "No! I do," I tell her and I lead her to the field. "You guys came," Jill ran over as we walked in. "Of course Jill," we exchange a hug. "Hey Helena," she gives her a hug to. "Oh okay," Helena hugs her a little awkwardly. "Didn't know we hugged yet," Helena says friendly. "I hug everyone," Jill shrugs. The two girls laugh. "Valentine," the coach calls. "See you two after," she calls as she runs to the field wearing her tight blue booty shorts and white tanktop. "Hey Piers," Chris calls from farther down the field. Helena looks over to me and smiles, making me blush. "Hi Chris!" "What," I ask her. "Nothing," she walks to the bleachers. We take a seat together. "They don't offer soccer here," she asks as the practice starts. "No... If they did I'd be doing it," I sigh. "Why don't you play something else," she asks. "Because soccer was my sport... Ya know?" She nods, "I miss you in Chicago." I smile over at her, "I miss you too, but they're doing great things for mom out here!" "Really," she asks, "I'll have to see her before I go." As the practice goes on, Helena leans against me wrapping her arms around mine as her head rests on my shoulder. "I love you my gay husband," she smiles up at me. "I love you too Helena," I smile like an idiot.

I see the coach pull Jill to the side. I can't tell why, but he doesn't seem angry. I see the rest lineup and one by one they run up trying to kick the ball through the goalposts. They suck, all of them. Finn Macaulay did the best, Chris was standing to the coaches left, Jill to the right. I guess they were trying to decide a kicker, but they were all terrible. "Come on! I can do better than that," Jill yells to some poor kid. It's funny I could hear her but not the coach. She takes the ball and sets it up, "Hold it," she directs Chris. He does and she runs and kicks it farther than anyone else, flying through the goalpost. I see her high five Chris. "You should try out," Helena sits up. "Nah, I wouldn't be good," I wave her away. "Shut up, you'd do great! Go," she pushes me out of my seat and over to the coach. "Hey Coach, I have someone who wants to try out for the kicker position," Helena says. "Do you even go to this school," he asks her. I laugh. "Yeah, foreign exchange from Chicago," she smiles. "Piers? You want to try out," Jill asks, "Didn't know you played any sports." "I played soccer," I shrug, "Helena thinks I'd be a good kicker, but honestly, I've never tried playing football." Chris shrugs, "Can't be worse than the rest of the team." Jill sets up the ball and I run, kicking the ball. Once my foot came in contact with the ball, I knew I'd kick it far. I watch as the ball flies through the goalpost and into the net. "Holy shit," I say. Jill looks at the ball, then back at me, then at the coach. Her mouth is wide open.

Chris also looks really surprised. "Wow," the coach goes from shock to a smile, "And you're in jeans! Imagine when you're in gym clothes! You're on the team!" I smile nervously. "See you next week, don't be late," the coach says. "Alright! Enough practice today, go get changed and head home. Drink plenty of water!" The three of us walk back to Helena. "I didn't expect that Piers," Jill smiled at me. I smile back, "Neither did I really!" Chris put his hand on my shoulder, "Welcome to the team!" I blush and Helena noticed, smiling back at me. "Everyone else sucked out there," Helena said, "But Jill that was a sexy kick!" "Thanks," Jill smiles. "So, what are you guys doing," Chris asked still in his tight green shorts and pale green t-shirt. "Nothing, we were going back to Piers' place. You two wanna come," Helena asks. "You still have that pool right," Chris asks me. "No I got rid of an inground pool! Of course I still have it," I yell. Jill laughs. "I'm in," Chris smiles. "I live next door so, what the hell," Jill smiles. "Cool! I'll drive," Chris smiled. Jill got into the passenger seat and Helena and I got in the back.  
"I didn't bring clothes for the pool," Helena leaned closer to me. "Jill should have a spare," I say. "That's weird! I don't even know her," Helena said. "Then go in in your clothes," I tell her. She rolls her eyes. Chris and Jill whisper to each other, she rest her hand on his shoulder as he drives. We pull up to the houses and we get out of the car. "I'm going to get changed," Jill runs to her house. Chris stares at her as she goes. "Come on, she knows her way," I walk towards the house. Both of them follow as I unlock the door. "Tom? You home," I call as I open the door. "Yeah," he comes down the stairs, "Got scared there! Thought you were dad." "Oh hey Chris," Tom waves awkwardly. "Hey," Chris replies and the three of us head for the yard. "Where's Jill," Tom asks. "She's coming, she went to change. Can you tell her we're in the back," I ask. "Sure," he smiled, "Have fun!" The three of us went into the backyard. "Nice," Chris said as he observed the pool. Helena takes off her jacket and rests it on a chair. She's wearing a blue skirt and a white button down shirt underneath. "What is this," I ask referring to her clothes. "What? I wanted to make a good impression," she smiles. I shake my head and tackle her into the pool once I see she's taken her phone out of her pocket.

"Shit Piers," she yells as we resurface. "What," I ask. "It's a white shirt! Everyone's going to see my bra," she yelled. "It's only Chris, Jill, Tom and me," I try to calm her. She shakes her head, "I hate you!" I smile and notice Chris taking off his shirt next to the chairs. His head gets stuck on the neck hole. I can't help but to stare as he fights with his shirt. His head pops out and he runs to the edge and jumps in. He resurfaces, "It's a nice!" The pool was heated luckily, it was october and in Raccoon it was starting to get cold. We float for a while before we hear the door slid open. "You guys started without me," Jill asked. I smile up at her, Chris staring straight at her. "Sorry Jill," I tell her. She's in the same blue bikini she wore last time. Chris is still staring and I snap at him to bring him back to reality. "Thanks," he smiles over to me. Jill jumps in with a "Whoo!" A wave hits me in the face. Helena giggles. Jill comes up for air, Chris is underwater. Jill looks scared before she's lifted into the air. "Holy crap," she screams grabbing onto Chris' head, "You scared the shit out of me!"

He laughs and he walks around with her on his shoulders, she's almost completely out of the water. "Come on Piers! Let's play chicken," Helena yells trying to push me underwater. "Helena! Hel... Helena! Stop... St..." I gasp for breath, but she won and swings her legs over my head and is sitting on my shoulder. "Holy shit, that was crazy," I breathe heavily. "You're alive, you'll get over it! Now let's go," Helena yelled. I carry her over to the much larger man and his partner, and we begin our battle. "GO JILL," Chris yells. "Come on HELENA," I yell to her. She needs to step it up! We both keep yelling at our partners, who fought each other on our shoulders. I push forward, forcing Chris to move back. Jill and Helena continue their epic battle as we move. I finally get Chris far enough back that he slips down the slope that lead to the deeper side.

Jill falls back into the water. She resurfaces, "You guys totally cheated!" She's laughing, so I know she doesn't actually care. I go underwater and take off my annoying shirt that was sticking to my skin. I throw it to the side of the pool and we continue our game. It was a pattern, Chris would win, then I'd win. We just forced the other side to fight harder after every loss. After a few hours in the pool it started to get dark. "I better get going," Chris climbed up the latter. His shorts weren't swimming shorts, so the material clings to his muscled ass nicely. Helena follows him out, blocking my view, but I follow. Jill was right behind me. "So, I'll see you tomorrow," Chris pulled Jill into his arms. "Of course, I'll see you in Trig," they kiss. I throw Chris and Helena their towels, I grab my own. Jill had brought one from her house. After a few minutes of drying off and normal chatting, Chris left for his car and Jill went back home. Helena and I were left in my living room with Tom. "Hey Helena," Tom sits next to her. "Don't talk to me," she quickly responds. "Fine," he gets up and walks into the kitchen. He looked a little scared and I can't help but laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

JILL VALENTINE  
It's Friday! Piers' party is at eight and I'm super fucking excited! It's my first real date with Chris, one where everyone will see! We're at lunch, Helena and Piers are sitting inside alone, I guess talking about the party. Chris has his arm around my neck as we sit on the table. "You two are coming right," Chris asks. "Yeah! That Helena chick is hot! Wouldn't miss a chance to get with her," Forest smiles. "You're such an asshole," I look around Chris' huge muscles. He shrugs and smiles. "What about you Richard," I ask. "Yeah, I mean... I have no date but neither does the birthday boy," he shrugs. I sigh, not because I was upset, just because I could. "We should find someone for Piers," I suggest. "That's a terrible idea," Chris says. "What?! Why," I ask, offended. "Don't get involved in his love life, besides, I don't know anyone else that's gay in the school," he says. "Ugh... I won't," I tell him. "Good, let's just focus on you and me," he places his lips on my forehead. I smile up at him and we just look at each other. "Oh god! Please stop," Forest yells. I roll my eyes at him and lean against Chris' chest.

School's out, I see Piers and Helena walking outside of school. The two are holding hands. I run and catch up, "Hey guys!" "Oh hey Jill," Piers waves. "So tonight's going to be fucking amazing," I yell. "Yeah it is! Especially because I planned it," Helena smiles. "Good music," I ask Piers. "Yeah, it's all dance music," he says happily. "No slow dance songs," I raise an eyebrow. "Nope! Sorry," he shrugs. "Good! Hate that shit," I yell. "Of course you do," he closes his eyes and shakes his head laughing. "You have your clothes," Helena asks. "Yep, this party's going to be the shit!" The three of us nod in agreement. We arrive at the house, Helena and Piers heading into his. I run upstairs and quickly change into my short jean shorts and blue bikini top. This is going to be so much fun! I see Piers through my window. Helena's in the room with him. I raise an eyebrow as Piers takes off his shirt and Helena moves over. She has some kind of can in her hand. He laughs as she coats the pink substance on her hand. She begins to trace his muscles with the stuff, which I guess is body paint. Piers looks over at me and when Helena's finished he walks to the window. "You're getting some too," he yells. "Ew why," I ask. "To glow," he yells back, "We're coming over!" I run downstairs hoping to beat them, but they were already running up the cement walkway. They burst through the door, Helena still holding the can. "AH stay back," I grab an umbrella. "Stop! We just want to paint you," Piers yelled, following my dramatic acting.

Helena coated her fingers in it, this time it was blue, and threw it at me. "Oh no! I was hit," I fall to the ground with my amazing (terrible) acting. Helena and Piers run over and take the opportunity to trace designs on my torso. "Ugh, won't this stuff rub off on everything," I ask. "No, just if you sweat," Helena smiles as she recovers the can. "Ugh it feels weird," I shake my arms as if that will make it come off. Piers laughs. "Okay, see you later," Piers heads out the door. "Wait, you attack me with body paint and then you just leave," I ask. "Yep, see you at the party!" I shake my head and close the door behind the two. Fucking weirdest shit ever! I try to rub off the paint, but it's no use without having to take a shower. Soon enough, it's six thirty and Chris pulls up in his car. Piers and Helena had left at around six. I run outside and get into his passenger seat. "What the hell is that on your chest," he asks as I buckle in. He's in a pair of shorts that reached his mid thighs and nothing else but shoes. I think they were the jean shorts I gave him last week. "Ugh! Body paint! Stupid Piers and Helena made me wear it!" He laughs a little, and I roll my eyes, "Can we just go! This is going to be fun!" "Alright calm down," he smiles, "We'll go." He starts to drive down the block.

"So, you gunna' dance," I ask. "Maybe," he smiles as he drives. "You look cute," I say. He laughs, "I look like a stripper... You too." "Shut up," I laugh. "You have the name too: Next up MRS. VALENTINE. All the guys throwing singles at you as you walk out on stage." "You're disgusting," I yell still smiling. We pull up in front of the place. "Are Forest and Richard coming," I ask. "I think so, there better not be only girls here," he sighs, "I need someone to talk to!" I laugh, "Don't worry... I'll be your guy for tonight." He flares his nostrils and I laugh as I step out of the car. A valet meets us and Chris talks to him while I walk to the entrance. "Name," a man with a clipboard asks. "Jill Valentine," I tell him, he quickly looks over the list and Chris walks over. "Alright, go ahead," he says. "Name," he asks Chris as I walk through the door. I look at my watch, it was only six forty-five. We were early.

Chris finally catches up to me. "We early," he asks. "Yes Chris... That's why no ones here," I say slowly. "Shut up Jill," he yells. I shake my head and we walk to the back. It's a nice place, big and roomy. "Jill," I hear Piers yell from behind and his arms are soon around my neck as he jumps around. "What's wrong with you," I ask him. "Nothing! Just excited," he smiles. "Looking good Chris," he smiles. "Ugh," Chris moans. Helena walks over and laughs with the rest of us. "Well, I need to finish setting up. You two can pick a table," he says. Helena and Piers both disappear behind the scenes and Chris walks me over to a table. "So... Our first date," he says holding out a chair. "Yeah... What made you wait 'til now to ask me out," I truly wondered. "Well... I was really nervous at first. I've been thinking about it for a while," he smiles. "Me too," I blush. "Well, Piers came up to me and convinced me to do it," he admits. I laugh, "Of course he did!"  
"Why," Chris asks confused. "Because... He ships us," I tell him. "Ship," he asked confused again. "Yeah... It's like, um. Putting two people together, it's more for video games or books, but Piers is taking it farther," I laugh. Chris smiles, "Ship? I like how they have a term for it." A few minutes later, a group of kids show up. They're all guys, but they don't look like they're from school. Piers comes out and sees them all. "Hey guys! Glad you made it," he said. After a long greeting with them, he came over to our table. "You guys comfortable," he asks. "Yeah," I tell him, "Who are they?" "Oh! Those are my friends from New York! Hold on, more guests," he walks off. Music starts to play, it's an instrumental club song. "Do you know how to dance Chris," I ask over the song. "No... Not really," he says honestly. I look over to the New York kids. They're mostly white, one hispanic and one black kid in the group. "Bet he could dance," I motion my head towards the black kid without being too obvious. Chris laughs, "So racist!" I laugh back. More kids from school came in, Sheva walking over to us. "Hey Sheva," I yell. "I feel naked," she looks concerned. "Calm down Sheva," I smile, "You look beautiful!" She smiles, "Thanks Jill!"

PIERS NIVANS  
I watched as more people flooded the room. Helena comes out from where the computer was playing the music. "Go on," she shooed, "Enjoy your party!" I notice two people dancing on the floor, Sheva and Jill. Sheva's into the music, but Jill looks a little tense still. I join them, Jill smiling as she saw me start dancing next to her. Sheva has her hands up, her eyes closed as she moves. More people crowded the dance floor after me. Jill runs off and is soon back with Chris. He wasn't the worst dancer, but he was pretty bad. He made up for it with energy I guess. He mostly did a two step and a clap, with an added fist pump depending on the song. He just looked amazing though. I couldn't help but stare sometimes. Jill would shoot me a dirty look, but then smile mouthing, "It's your birthday!" By the end of the night, I'm sitting at the 'bar' that only served soda. Jill comes over, "You okay?" "Yeah... Fine," I sigh. "What's wrong," she asked. "Nothing, just tired," I smile. Helena comes over, "Club meeting over here?" Jill laughs. "No, getting tired," I tell her. "Well this is the last song," she says before Fucking Perfect, by P!nk starts playing. Chris walks over to us, "Wanna' dance?" I look to Jill, who isn't responding. "Jill," I ask. "He's not talking to me," she says and I look back at Chris. His hand is out towards me. I blush and almost shit my fucking pants! "Me," I ask. "Yes you stupid," Chris smiles. Helena pushes me into him. I blush, "Um." Chris smiles again and takes my hand, bringing me to the dance floor. I can't move when we get there.

I'm so fucking embarrassed and look to Jill. She puts a thumbs up, and Chris starts to dance. The song is kind of slow but fast at the same time, so it's hard to dance with him too, but we do it. I should've put one slow song to end the night. Would've made this so much better! I know he was doing this to be nice, and I was so fucking happy. The bulge in my pants showed that! I tried my best to hide it while dancing, and I don't think anyone realized. The song ends and I look up at Chris. He's smiling and moves closer whispering, "Happy Birthday!" I blush and Helena comes over, Chris heading back to Jill. "Come on! Let's change, we're going out with Chris and Jill," Helena pulls me away. "What? It's like eleven," I tell her. "Exactly, we'll hangout with them and then go back home! We're just going to the park!" "Fine," she convinced me.


	8. Chapter 8

PIERS NIVANS

Jill and I are in the back of Chris' car. My parents said it was okay for us to go out. We went back to Jill's house so her and Chris could get a change of clothes lucky Helena and I had brought them to the party. Chris was forced to borrow one of Jill's dad's v-neck t-shirts. "So, you enjoy the dance," Jill whispers. I blush and nod, "You set that up right?" "Actually, he asked me if he should, but he came up with it," she smiled. "Thanks Jill... Made my night," I smile. "Alright we're here," Chris says and we get out of the car. "You have it," Helena asks Jill. She smiles and pulls a bottle of vodka from her Chris' green cargo jacket he'd left in the car. "Ugh, guys! I want to remember tonight," I tell them. "Calm down, it's the four of us and there's not that much left," Helena smiles. "Yeah, we'll barely get drunk," Chris says. "Fine..." I agree in defeat.

We're sitting in a field in Raccoon Park, the lake is in view. We each take turns swigging from the bottle until it's empty. Chris drank the most and he's not even drunk, barely even buzzed. Jill, Helena and I were a little tipsy, but not that much, just buzzed I guess. Then the trouble started. "I have to pee," Chris said walking off to find somewhere to go. When he's gone three woman walk up. The middle is Jessica Sherawat, to her left is Ashley Graham, and to the right is Excella Gionne. They were the 'popular' (Bitchy) group of girls at school. "What are you losers doing here," Jessica asks. "Just leave Jessica," Jill says. "HA! I have to ask why Chris likes you? I mean, he can do SO much better, and he settled for you! I think he was only dared to ask you out! You can't actually think he has feeling for you," she smiles wickedly. "Shut the fuck up," Jill yells still sitting in the grass. "He doesn't care Jill... Soon enough he'll be onto the next girl," she smiles again, "Oops!" She says fakely as she spills the soda she's carrying onto Jill's head. Jill sits, her face looked like she was ready to cry. Jill stands up, I'm ready to stop her from killing Jessica and her cronies, but Jill just runs off. Jessica looks satisfied, but then Helena stands up.

"What do you want lesbian," Jessica laughs. Helena doesn't speak but in the matter of seconds a fist collided with Jessica's face. Jessica stumbles to the floor and Helena jumps on top of her. "Don't... Talk... About... My... Friends... Like... That... You... Skank," Helena yelled in between each punch. I watch in horror and amazement as Helena beats the shit out of the girl that humiliated me to the whole school. I should stop her, but then again, it was Jessica. I begin to stop Helena as they get to the fifteenth punch. Chris rushes over and helps me restrain Helena. Jessica's friends help her to her feet and they run off. "Shit Jill," I yell and run towards where Jill went. It was twelve at least, and she was drunk in the park. She was a great target. I found her walking outside of the park, on the way home actually. "Jill," I yell. She looks back at me but then continues walking. I run up to her and force her to turn to me. "Jill, it's okay," I tell her. "No! Jessica's right," she cries. Her makeup is smeared by her tears. "What are you talking about," I ask as if she's being silly, because she was. "Chris is the most desired guy in school! I'm a nerd, he should be with the cheerleaders, not me!" She's so upset, maybe it's because she was drunk but she was definitely hurt.

"You should just take him," she cries. I raise an eyebrow, "Seriously?" "You'd be better, you're on the football team! You'll be popular! You're attractive! I'm a loser! You'd be a better couple!" She collapses and I bring her into a hug. "Jill! You're being stupid! Chris isn't gay first of all," she laughs a little. "Besides, you're beautiful... And Chris is crazy about you! He'd never do anything to hurt you!" She's still crying as I held her there. Chris and Helena come running. "You okay Jill," Helena asks. Chris is still unaware of what happened. "Yeah," Jill lets go of me, "Thanks Piers..." I smile back at her. "I think I'll walk with Jill home. You two can drive," Helena said. Jill was still a little upset. I noticed her look to Chris, but when he looked back she looked away. Jill and Helena walk away and we walk back to Chris' car. "What happened," he asked. I sigh, "The other girls came over... They ugh... They started to tell Jill about..." We get into his car. "About what," Chris asks angrily.

"They were saying things about how you don't really love her, and how she's not good enough for you," I tell him. He looks so sad, I've never seen anyone look like that. "You know that's not true right," he asks. "I know it," I tell him, "Jill needed some convincing though!" "Is that what you two were talking about," he asks. "Yeah, she really took Jessica seriously, which surprised me. I thought she'd be the one I pulled off Jessica. Not Helena." Chris smiled, "That's kind of cool of her... Especially since they just kind of met." "Yeah, she's a really great person," I smile back. After a few minutes of driving in silence, Chris speaks again, "You enjoyed that dance?" I can't help but light up, "Yeah Chris..." He smiles too, "Good! I didn't get you a present, thought that'd count." "Best one I got," I whisper making him laugh. We pull up to the houses, "You going home?" "Yeah," Chris replies, "I'll be over first thing to talk to Jill." "Okay," I wave him off. Jill and Helena come walking down the block moments later. She seems better. "Okay, go to sleep and you'll see Chris in the morning," Helena finishes her chat with Jill. "Thanks for beating the shit out of her," Jill smiled weakly back. "No problem," Helena smiles back. Jill walks by me without saying anything, but gives me a quick hug before going into her house.

"Come on Piers," Helena puts her arm around me. We quickly go to bed, tired from all the shit that went down and the party hours before.

JILL VALENTINE

I wake up the next day feeling a little better, but then I look out the window and see Chris' car parked in the driveway. I go downstairs in my underwear and large t-shirt I sleep in to see my parents sitting down and eating breakfast with the oversized teen. My dad points to me and Chris turns around slowly. "What? What are you doing here," I ask still a little sleepy. Then I remembered that soda had dried in my hair. It must've been a mess. "Jill, I came to say I'm sorry," Chris walked towards me. My mom's eyes got soft, this was like one of those chick flicks, and she loved those. My dad watched too, and was smiling. Did he actually approve of my boyfriend? "I love you Jill... Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," he pulled me into a hug. I smiled into his chest. "Let me take a shower, I look like a mess," I tell him after the hug. "Okay, I'll hang out with your amazing parents," he said. "I like this boy... Marry him," my dad said. My eyes widen and I walk away, Chris and my mom both laughed. Dad didn't seem to know what was funny. I shower like I said, the soda came out after a lot of shampoo.

I get out of the stream of water, turning it off as I did. I dry off before putting on the set of underwear and my usual t-shirt, sweatshirt and jeans. I walk back downstairs to my parents and Chris all laughing. I'd never seen my parents laugh like that. "Jill... You're back," Chris said with a laugh in between. "Yeah," I raise an eyebrow, "Are you actually laughing with my parents?" His smile widens, "Yeah! They're really cool!" "Okay! Enough time here! Let's go," I tell him. "What? Where are you going," mom asks. "To Piers' house," I tell her. "Okay. Text me if you leave," she says. "Okay," I reply simply before walking out dragging Chris behind. "You're my first boyfriend my parents could talk to for more than five seconds," I exaggerate. He laughs, "They're cool Jill. You can expect me at your house more often!" "If I let you in," I tell him. "Or I'll just text Dick," he smiles waving his phone. "Don't call him that! He's Dad," I yell, "No first name basis for you!" He laughs before we reach the Nivans' household.

I knock on the door, several seconds of silence pass before the door opens. "Jill right," his dad automatically recognizes me. "Yeah," I say energetically, "This is Chris... Is Piers up?" "I think so... I heard footsteps, so one of them must be up," he explains, "You could head up if you like." "Thanks Nathan," I smile. He moves out of the way and both of us head upstairs. "You're on first name basis with Piers' dad? But I can't be with yours," Chris asks. I just roll my eyes. I open his bedroom door to see Helena on her cell phone. "What are you two doing here? It's like eight!" We both smile. "We had nothing better to do," I look around the room. Piers is asleep on the bed. "Can I wake him up," I ask. "I don't care," Helena goes back to her phone. I walk over to the bed, towering over the sleeping teen. "Piers," I whisper. He doesn't even move. "Piers," I yell this time. He still doesn't move. I get frustrated and grab the pillow next to the one his head rested on and smacked it into his face. He still didn't wake up, he only rolled over. I jump onto the bed, kneeling over him.

Chris and Helena are both watching me like I'm crazy now. I bend over and begin to bounce the bed on my hands and knees. Then I realize how sexual it looked and stopped. "Shit! Why won't he wake up," I ask. Helena shrugs. "I got this," Chris walks over. He grabs the sheets under him and pulls. Piers is quickly thrown from the bed to the floor, his lower body is covered by the sheets, but his bare chest is visible. He shoots up yelling, "What's going on!" Then he realizes it's only us. "What are you doing in my room," he asks. "Waking you up," I tell him. "Why," he asks again. "We have no lives and your dad let us up," Chris tells him. "I hate both of you," he yells. "Guys listen," Helena interrupts. Chris and I walk over to her chair, Piers scrambles for pants while we are distracted. "My school burnt down last night," Helena says kind of upset sounding, "No one was hurt, but they need to find us a temporary school. My parents said I can stay here for the rest of the year, if your parents are okay with it." We look over to Piers, who is struggling with a pair of jeans. "Ugh... I'll ask, just look away," he instructs. The three of us laugh and look back to Helena.

"So, what did you plan on doing today," Piers rejoins us. "I don't know..." I say. "I've got a plan," Chris yells. "Okay," Helena says, confused. "We all go to the shooting range," he yelled excitedly. "Why not," I shrug. "Love too," Piers yells. "Have you ever gone shooting," Helena asks. "Once," he defends himself. We go downstairs, Chris, Helena and I going to Chris' car. Piers went to talk to his father about Helena. Piers comes rushing to the car and joins Helena in the back seat. "What'd he say," Helena asks. "He said it would be a pleasure," Piers clearly lies. "What did he really say," she asks. "He said it was fine with him," Piers says. Helena smiles with a 'yay!' We drive to the shooting range, which was just outside of the city near Raccoon Forest. "Oh I forgot to tell you," Chris hesitates. "What," I ask a little nervous. "My sister and her friends are coming," he says grabbing the back of his head. "Okay... It'll be nice to meet your family," I smile. "Yeah," his voice sounds shaky. We enter the small building. "Chris," the man behind the counter calls. "Hey," Chris calls hugging the guy over the counter. "Who are these folks," the man asks. "Oh! This is Piers and Helena," he introduces them first, "And this is the girl I've been telling you about... Jill." "Hi," I wave. "Name's Barry Burton," the chubby man smiles, "Nice to finally meet you!"

"Chris? The usual," he asks. "Yeah," Chris smiles. Barry pulls out a large shotgun and hands it to Chris. "Thanks," Chris waits next to me as he checks the gun. "What about you," he asks Helena. "I don't know," she hesitates, "I've never done this before." Barry smiles, "I've got just the thing!" He grabs a pistol and hands it to her, "Semi-Automatic... Be careful." She nods before walking into the next room. "Any snipers," Piers asks. "Yeah, a bunch," Barry moves over to that side of the self. "This looks about your size," he pulls out a bolt action rifle. Piers nods and grabs the weapon, following Helena inside. "What about you Jill," he asks cheerfully. "Um... Could I have an M9 Berretta," I ask. "You know exactly what you want... I like that," he says admiringly. I take the handgun and observe it. Chris puts his arm around me and walks with me into the next room. "Barry seems nice," I tell him. "Yeah, he's ex-air force," Chris says, "Old family friend!"

"You any good with that thing," Chris asks. "I can handle myself," I tell him. "Really," he asks. "Yeah... Really," I smile. "Chris," a female voice calls. I look over to find a short girl with dyed red hair in a tight ponytail, a black skin-tight shirt, a red jean vest with the same logo Chris had on his red jacket, along with a pair of short jean shorts. "Claire! Hey," Chris yells as she jumps into him. The two share a hug. "Jill. This is my sister, Claire," he introduces her. "Hi Claire," I smile nervously. "So you're the legendary Jill Valentine," Claire admires. "Legendary," I look up to Chris. "He talks about you a lot," Claire smiles. I find it kind of flattering. "Sherry here," Chris asks. "Yeah, she's over there," Claire points to a short blond woman. Chris goes over to the group of kids over there, leaving me and Claire alone. "I like your bag," I notice her leather bag hanging loosely around her waist. "Thanks," she smiles. She seemed cool enough. We walk over to Chris, who introduces me to the rest of the group. There's a small blonde girl in a white button down shirt and brown pants, her name's Sherry Birkin. Then there's Leon, who has a swept haircut that I honestly don't like. He's in a brown leather jacket and black shirt, with a pair of dark pants. There's another boy named Jake, his hair is very short and he's in a dark black jacket and pants that match. There's also Ada Wong, an Asian girl who is oddly wearing a long red dress, to a gun range.

Chris finally notices me when I'm standing next to him. "Oh hey Jill," he puts his arm around my shoulder. I smile to the others as he introduces them all. After a few awkward moments, I move over to the actual range. I fire twice, hitting the dummy in the chest and head. I'd never really shot before, I picked the pistol based on a video game honestly. I was really good, I'm glad I was too because of my little 'I can take care of myself' lie. It'd be embarrassing to explain. Someone stands next to me, I can't hear because of the earmuffs. After my clip is empty, I look to my right. It's Piers... I kind of hoped it was Chris. "You just hit him in the same spot three times," he says in awe. "Well... Yeah. I'm sure you could do it," I tell him. "You seem to be good at everything," he smiles pulling up his rifle. "I need to, to join the military," I tell him. "What," he lowers the gun. "I want to go to Westpoint," I tell him. "Really? Me too," he yelled excitedly. "You're kidding," I yell. "No! We'll be classmates!" I hug him, "That'd be fucking amazing!"


	9. Chapter 9

Jill Valentine

It's Halloween! We have off from school and our group is going to hang out pretty much all day. Chris came over my house early and we were hanging out with my parents. "What's Claire doing today," I ask. "She's actually going trick or treating with her group from the range," he smiles. "Really," I ask kind of amused. "Be easy on her... She's not the most mature," he says. "I think it's nice," my mom smiles, "She's not afraid of what girls like you think." "What," I yell. She laughs, "I'm just kidding sweetheart. Why don't you two go out trick or treating?" I laugh, "Because I'm fifteen... and Chris is sixteen. That's weird mom!" "We're dressing up," she takes my dad's hand. "No you're not," I ask. "We are, I'm going as a cat, rawr," she paws her hand. "Okay time to leave," I stand up taking Chris' hand. "Oh fine," mom yells. We leave and head to Chris' car. "You know we're dressing up right," he asks. "We are," I ask. I'd heard none of this! "Yeah! We all got sexy costumes, I can take you to pick one up," he says. "Ugh fine! Let's hurry," I tell him. We drive to one of those costume shops downtown. "What are you wearing," I ask him.  
"You'll see when we go to my house," he teases. I'm going to his house? Maybe his parents will be there. I still haven't met them. "Are Piers and Helena coming," he asks. "I don't think so, I think they have a party to go to with his dad," I tell him. "You hear anything about his mom," he asks. "She's still in the hospital," I tell him. "She ever coming home," he asks. I shrug before we enter the costume store. "You ready for our first game saturday," I ask. It was thursday, only six days since Piers' party. "I guess. I'm sure we'll do fine, especially with you coaching," he quickly kisses me on the forehead. We move over to the woman's costumes. "So, which looks good," I ask. "I don't know," he shrugs. He's not the most helpful today. "Well if you tell me your costume, we can go along the same theme," I tell him. "Nope, not telling you," he smiles crossing his arms. "Ugh! What about this one," I pull out a military uniform one. "No! That's not sexy," he smiles. "Well I don't usually dress to be sexy," I tell him. "Oh right, you're used to being one of those good girls," he teases. I bite my tongue and he pulls out one. "What about this," he shows me a pirate outfit with the whole stomach and almost whole chest exposed. "Haha no," I smile back at him. "Ugh! You're so difficult," he yells. "Fine! I'll be the skank pirate," I yell. "Yay," he shouts. "Ugh!"

We head to his house now. It's small, not much on the outside. We head up to his room, where he gets his costume and hides it from me. "Can I change in here," I ask. "Sure, I'll change in the bathroom," Chris says leaving the room. I slip off my current clothes and begin to put on the revealing pirate costume. It even came with a parrot to sit on my shoulder. I bend over to grab the bottom and see the door creep open in the corner of my eye. "Chris! You perv," I yell. The door opens all the way, it's Chris in a sailor suit. The shorts reach his mid thighs, they're really tight too, heavily outlining the bulge of his crotch. The shirt is tight and short, his innie belly button exposed, along with some of his abs. He has a hat and pipe to top it all off. I shake my head, "This is what you're wearing?!" He smiles, "You like it don't you?" He raised his eyebrow in a seductive manner. "You look like a gay stripper," I tell him straight faced, "But you are my gay stripper!" He smiles, "Well you look like a normal stropper. We're the perfect pairing!" I shake my head. I hug him. "I'm here for your booty," I grab his ass. "Did you really just do that," he asks. "Yep," I step back confidently, only to trip and fall on my ass. "Ow," I yell. Chris laughs before coming over to actually help me.

"You're a clumsy little pirate aren't you," he laughs. I flare my nostrils. In a few minutes we're outside waiting for the other guys to arrive. I'd be the only girl with the group today, like old times.

Piers Nivans

Helena and I are stuck going to this stupid party at the Umbrella offices in the city. We were in costumes, I thought it was a little silly to be dressing up, but everyone at the party was in costume. Helena's dressed as a cop, I think. She's wearing a cop hat, with a blue R.P.D. jacket, and then a mini skirt with high boots. I was in a flight suit, it was a half-assed costume because I planned on going with Jill and the guys, but then dad made us go here. Helena and I reunite at the snack table. "So meet anyone interesting," Helena asks. "No... Everyone's an old doctor or lab assistant. None of them are our age," I tell her. "Yeah... This party sucks," she said as she pours herself some punch, "We should've gone with Chris!" I nod in agreement. I wonder what they're doing right now.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, a new text from Jill. I unlock the phone to view the message and a picture of her and Chris with raised eyebrows pops up. The caption read, "Can you guys come?" Jill had on an eyepatch and Chris had on sunglasses and a pipe in his mouth. What the hell were they doing? My dad comes over. "You two having fun," he asks. "Mr. Nivans... I'm really grateful you're letting me live with you, but this party sucks," Helena says honestly. "Well... Do you two have anything else to do," he asks her. "Yeah! We're allowed to leave," I yell excitedly. "Go ahead, just don't come home too late," he requested. "Okay dad, thanks," I smile pulling out my phone as he walked away. "We can come," I reply, "Pick us up at the Umbrella Offices?" "Be there soon," Jill replied extremely quick.

Chris Redfield

"They're coming," Jill yelled to everyone in the car. "We have to pick them up," I ask. "Yeah... The Umbrella Offices," Jill replies. We are there in a few minutes. Piers and Helena join Richard and Forest in the back. Piers is a pilot I think, and Helena is definitely a cop. Forest is a ninja or something, wearing only sweatpants and a fake sword strapped to his back. Richard is a cop too, but his outfit is just a blue shirt and a short vest with blue shorts and handcuffs. "Okay... Am I the only one not dressed like a stripper," Piers asked. "Yep," Jill turns around in her seat. "Great," he sighs. "So where to," I ask the group. "Jessica's house," Forest said. "What," Jill asks. She sounds really angry. "Listen, she's having a party today. We sneak in, do something to embarrass her, then all the shit she's done to us is pretty much paid for," Forest said excitedly. "I'm kind of liking this plan," Helena smiles wickedly in the back. "Let's hurry, we're going to make that bitch hurt," Jill yells suddenly full of piss and vinegar.

"Where's the party," I ask. "Her house, two blocks down," Forest says. I drive us there, Jill was almost vibrating in her seat with the thought of bringing Jessica down a notch. We arrive, her house is a huge fucking mansion. Who knew she had so much money? There were people all over the house, all carrying cups and the front lawn was covered in trash and abandoned cups. "Ready," Helena asks. "Let's do it," Jill smiles and gets out of the car. Piers and the other two guys get out when I do. "Jill! Helena! Wait up," I yell as the girls disappear into the crowd. "Shit," I yell. "Let's stay together," Piers suggests, "The girls have each other. Let's split up into twos." "Okay, Richard and I. Chris, you go with Piers," Forest says. Of course... The four of us split up and disappear into the crowd the same as the girls did.

We enter the large house, trying to spot Jessica. She was right in the center, wearing a bright red dress. She was trying to look nice, she wasn't even in a costume. Maybe she was trying to be a bitch, she played the part well. Piers taps my shoulder, I follow his extended finger to the upper level where Jill and Helena were talking and pointing at Jessica. "What are you doing," I mouth to Jill. She just smiles and walks the away from the balcony. She was kind of scary, she was smiling so devilishly. "I think they have their own plan," Piers smiles. I look back to the spot where Jill and Helena are now standing holding paint buckets. "Holy shit," I sigh before watching the green and orange liquid flying through the air and landing on Jessica's dress and in her hair. "What the fuck," Piers laughs. Jessica looks like she's pissed the fuck off, and looks up to see Jill and Helena laughing. "Hey," we hear a man yell. A large man in all black runs for the two, who stop laughing to run out of the place.

Jill Valentine

Helena and I run for our lives as the, now two, men chase us. We were laughing like crazy as we easily weaved through the crowd, but the men crashed into almost all of the people in the way. "Stop," the men yell, but we keep going. We both just yell 'Shit!' as we run. We had no plan, neither of us knew how to get out of there, but we ran down the stairs. We reach the ground floor and we pass the entrance to the stairwell and as the men make it, a forearm sticks out and hits both men in the throat. I look to our savior, it's luckily Chris. "Come on," he grabs my hand and drags me towards the door. Helena runs after us. We run to the car, Piers right at our side. Forest and Richard are waiting for us. "Get in, get in," Richard panicked as the men got closer now. We all get in and Chris floors the pedal. The car sped down the street, we successfully did it.

"So did you do it," Forest asks. "Oh yeah they did," Piers laughs. "What," Richard asks. "Threw paint at her," I smile. "Where did you get that anyway," Chris asks. "She actually had it... Strange," Helena finishes for me. After a few more hours of driving around in our slutty costumes, Chris drops us off one at a time. Forest and Richard are already gone, Piers and Helena had just gotten out of the car. I do the same, but instead of heading for my house, I go around the car to the driver's side door. "I love you Chris," I smile before pulling him into a long passionate kiss. I had a new found confidence since the whole paint thing. "My dad's going on a business trip again tomorrow. Mom's going with him. After the game you should come over," I say seductively. "I'll be there," he smiles before we kiss. It's a brief one, but still felt just as good. He drives off and I walk back to my house. Piers and Helena had already gone inside. What was I going to do at the game? I couldn't play. I might be coaching, that'd be fun!


	10. Chapter 10

Jill Valentine

Saturday night! The big game, the first of them all. Chris and I sit with the coach half an hour before the actual game. The rest of the team starts to arrive. "So what am I doing today coach," I ask cheerfully. "Well... You may not like this, but I need a mascot," he says. He sounded like he knew I wouldn't like it. "Why me," I pout. "Because we need all the players to ya' know... Play! Besides, you're not even really on the team. This makes you actually part of the team, it'll get you out of gym," he hopes to bribe me. "Fine," it worked. "Here," he pulls out the wolf costume. "Shouldn't it be a Raccoon," I ask. "The private school already has the Raccoon... We've got the wolf," he tries to make it sound cool, but it was still lame.

The game starts in six minutes and I'm stuck walking around in this stupid costume. I see Piers talking to Helena. I walk over. "Get out of here loser," Helena says to me. "Helena! It's me," I yell taking off the head. "Oh! Sorry Jill," she frowns, but then focuses back on Piers. I now look at him through his helmet. He looks like he's freaking out. "You okay," I ask. "He's having a panic attack," Helena explains, "He hasn't had one of these since Chicago... I think he'll be okay now though." "You sure Piers? I can get the coach," I ask. "No! I'm playing," he stands up more confidently. "Alright sweetie, kill 'em," Helena hugs him. "You'll be fine," I rest one of the giant paws on his shoulder. He looks at it, then at me, and then laughs, "Thanks Jill!" He runs off to join the others. "What's up with the suit," Helena asks. I put on the head, "Shut up!" She laughs and takes a picture with her phone. "I hate you," I sigh. "Come on Wolfie," she puts her arm around my shoulder and walks me out to the bleachers.

"See Piers' dad," she points. "Yeah," I say. My voice echoes through the mask. Next to him is Tommy and next to him is a woman I'd never seen before. "That's Piers' mom," Helena says pointing to the woman, "She was released just to see the game. That's why Piers was having the panic attack." I felt bad for him, but I knew he'd do a great job out there. I wouldn't let him play if he sucked, this was basically my team now, my family. "Should I talk to her," I ask her. "Yeah... He always talks about you, well and Chris. She'd love to finally meet one of you." I make my way over, taking a seat next to her. She looks over to me and laughs nervously. "What," I ask. She's still nervous. "Oh! The mask," I yell before pulling it off. "Mom! This is the Jill Piers' always telling you about," Tom introduces me. "Oh I'm sorry dear... I thought you were trying to raise spirits," she laughs. "Sorry Mrs. Nivans. I was trying to introduce myself, completely forgot that I was wearing the suit," I explain. "Feels like I already know you," she smiles shaking my wolf hand. I smile back. It was nice that Piers was talking to her about me, was I that important in his life?

"My son speaks very fondly about you," she smiles, "To be honest I think he has a crush on you!" I laugh not knowing what to say. I couldn't tell her that her son was gay, not my place. "He's a great kid! He's always looking out for all of us," I smile. "Glad to hear I raised him right," she says proudly. "I'm sorry I have to cut this short! I need to be laughed at," I put the head back on.

Claire Redfield

A few of my friends and I came to Chris' game. He was the captain of the team and I would always support him. We were a big part of each other's lives, especially since mom and dad were so... Whatever. Sherry and Jake came, Leon and Ada were out somewhere on a date. It sucks being the single one, but Sherry and Jake were always good at not making me feel like the third wheel. The teams begin to step onto the field, I don't even know the rules of the sport, but I begin to cheer when Chris' team steps onto the field. Sherry and Jake stand up too. The goofy mascot then runs across the field, I never understood while our school's mascot was a Raccoon but we didn't play any sports. Probably just to mess with the public school, who was stuck with the wolf. It had dawned on me a few times, why was I sent to private school, but Chris sent to public? Was it our different attitudes? Was it just some experiment? Or did they have a real motive they wouldn't tell us?

The game had officially started, like I said I knew nothing, but the kicker I could tell knew what he was doing. Chris might've been good at knocking down large guys, but he couldn't kick like this kid. It was definitely impressive. I get really into cheering for Chris that I don't even notice Sherry and Jake making out on top of my bag. The mascot comes over. "Give me a R," it yells. The voice is feminine, funny. We yell back with an 'R'. "Give me a C!" 'C' followed by 'W' 'O' 'L' 'V' 'E' 'S'. "What does it spell," the wolf yells. "R.C. Wolves," we yell excitedly. She runs off to the next set of bleachers, but trips over the oversized feet. I can't help but laugh at her. The head had fallen up and the girl gets up. I'd seen her before... Shit! It's Chris' girlfriend. I run down the bleachers to help her up. "You okay," I ask. "Yeah... Thanks. I... uh," she's cut off when she recognizes me. "You're Chris' sister right? Claire," she asks. "Yeah! Surprised you remembered... Anyway, saw you fall and I recognized you. Thought I should help," I smile. "Well again, thanks," Jill smiles back. She puts the mask back on and begins to walk away. "Hey," I call her attention. "Yeah," she asks through the mask. "Please... Take care of him," I beg. She nods, "I will."

Her words did actually help put me at ease. He's had a tough ride, he needs someone like her. She's sweet, pretty, and had nice hair. He'd talk to me about her all the time... When he was actually home. He really loved her, it wasn't like one of those other girls he'd dated. He really had feelings for her, but I wasn't going to get involved. At least no more then I just did.

Chris Redfield

We're down to the final seconds, the score is 16 16. We have a kick, if Piers makes this, we win. I set up the ball for him. He looks nervous, his breathing is heavy. "Piers... You can do this," I pat him on the shoulder before leaving him to it. I hear his deep breath before he runs to kick it. His foot collides with the ball and it goes flying through the air. Everyone watches as it moves. Everyone in the audience, on the other team, hell even our team, is surprised when the ball passes through the goalpost. "Holy shit! I made that," Piers yells. My first instinct is to run over to him and hug him. I decide to satisfy it, then lifting him up on my single shoulder. The whole team chanting as I did. He was the only reason we won this. Then the big goofy mascot comes running over. I know it's Jill, but I still laugh as she haphazardly walks toward us. "You did it," she screams taking off the wolf head. Piers smiles down at her, then to me. I smile back and he just stays there before looking at the rest of the team surrounding us.

He's so happy. It's like this was his biggest achievement ever, it might've been. I don't know, but I was proud of him. He jumps down from my shoulder and runs past all of us. "Where you going Piers," I ask. He doesn't respond, but Jill moves over to me. "Watch," she says resting her head against my sweaty arm. She slowly picks her head up, wiping the side of it. "That's gross," she cries. I watch as Piers hugs a woman standing with Helena, his brother and his father. "His mom," I ask Jill. "Yeah... She came out just for the game. That's why he was having a panic attack before this," she says. "He was having a panic attack," I ask genuinely worried. "Yeah, but Helena helped him through it. He was fine, and he made that fucking kick," she's all giddy from winning the game. I'm used to this feeling, most of the team is. I forget Jill and Piers were relatively new to the whole football world. "Oh! Claire's here," she says. "She is," I ask. "Yeah, I spoke to her earlier. You're still coming over right," Jill asks. "Yeah... Let me just talk to her," I tell her. "Okay," she nods. I run off to the bleachers. Claire's red hair and vest makes her easy to spot.

"Claire! Glad you could make it," I yell happily. "Congrats bro," she hugs me. "Thanks... Um, listen. I'm probably not coming home tonight," I tell her. "Oh... Okay, team party," she asked. "No... I'm going over Jill's," I tell her. I wasn't going to lie to her, she was my whole family. The only one that mattered. She throws something at me, I catch it before it hits my head. It's a condom. "I have my own," I tell her. "Just making sure," she shrugs. "Love you Claire," I smile. "I know," she smiles. I run back to Jill, who was still waiting in the same spot. "Hey, one more thing," I tell Jill before running over to Piers' family. "Piers! You were the reason we won that game! Hope you know that," I tell him, "See you on Monday."

Piers was my friend, and knowing he had that panic attack made me see that he's still just a scared kid. I hoped the captain's word in front of his family would bring up his self-esteem. It would definitely impress his parents. He seemed like one of those kids that was happy and all, but didn't think his parents knew what he was like. I could see they loved him, just by how they were talking when I came up, but maybe he didn't see it that way. Then I head back to Jill for the last time. "Alright let's go," I tell her. We walk back to my car, my arm around her neck the whole time. "Nice job out there Redfield," she smiles. "Yeah... You too Valentine," I kiss her forehead.

Soon enough, we're at her place, up in her room. The house is ours, I'm in her room alone with her. For some reason, I was extremely nervous this time. I think because I thought I knew what was coming. We both seemed awkward. "Have you ever," Jill starts but stopped. "Am I a virgin," I finish her question. She nods. "No," I answer truthfully. Her face turns red, she's clearly embarrassed. "Don't worry," I place my lips against hers. As the kiss got more passionate, my hand ran up her thigh. She pushed me back onto the bed, before straddling me. The kiss still going on, I now run my hands down her back. I'm surprised that she's kind of taking over, and I wasn't the kind of guy to let that happen. I turn her over, switching the position. It isn't long before she's pulling at my shirt. "Jill. Just say the word, we'll stop," I tell her. I didn't want her to feel pressured. She nods before pulling me into another kiss. We slip off her shirt together, and my hands unhook her bra. She seems nervous, maybe even embarrassed. But this was her first time, I was expecting that.

Piers Nivans

We had to take mom back to the hospital, but she was so proud of me. I loved the feeling, it was just perfect that the game she came to was the one I got to make that kick. You don't know how happy that had made me. When we get home, Helena and Tom tried to make a cake together, but that was a disaster. Just them working together was bad enough. The fact they messed up the cake was another matter entirely. After trying to eat the cake, Helena and I went back to my room. "So... I know this isn't my place, but are you ever going to tell your parents," she asks. I let out a long sigh, "I don't know Helena... I don't know how. I just feel like if I do, I'll disappoint them," I tell her. "Disappoint them? You don't think they'll just accept you? Have you met your parents," she asked. "Helena, you aren't their kid. You don't understand..." "Okay fine," she says, "I just wanted to tell you that you should tell them... Maybe not today or this week, but eventually."

The next morning, I sit on my computer as Helena takes her morning shower. Outside of my window, in the corner of my eye, I see Chris walking to his car. He stayed the night? Like the whole night? "Jill!" I send her on facebook. "Yes Piers," she responds quickly. "You two... You two did it," I ask. "Did what," she asks. She's either making me say it, or doesn't know what I'm talking about. "You guys had sex?" It takes a while before she responds. "Yeah... We did! It was great!" I was impressed, proud of her, but also a little jealous. Helena comes in wearing only a towel. "Chris and Jill had sex last night," I tell her. "Really? Good for her," Helena smiled grabbing clothes. "You okay," she asks. "Yes Helena," I say annoyed, "I'm over him." Helena smiles, "Okay." I wasn't really, and Helena knew that, but once again, they're my best friends and I wouldn't end their happiness.

Monday, Jill, Helena and I walked to school. "So how was he," Helena asks her. Jill laughs, "Great! He was my first so I don't really know anything else to base it on." Helena was one of those girls that've done it a bunch of times. Even if she was only a sophomore. I was the only one still a virgin in our group now. Chris, Richard and Forest happened to be waiting out front, maybe for us or just a coincidence. "Hey Jill," Chris pulls her into a kiss. We all greet each other and eventually start talking about random high school things. We all head to our lockers. Jill opens her's right when Jessica Sherawat approached. "You two were the ones that threw the paint on me at my party! You two are going to pay for this," she yells. "Get over it Jessica. No one likes you," Chris stood in between her and Jill. "Oh yeah... We'll see about that," Jessica smiled before walking away. "She's such a loser," I say aloud. We head to class like usual, ate lunch together, and eventually Helena, Jill and I walked home. It was a usual boring day, everything was becoming routine. We needed something to do, I needed a date. Everyone else got one, why couldn't I? I needed to find someone that was available, and actually into me.


	11. Chapter 11

Jill Valentine

No one was in school today. Piers, Chris, Helena. None of them were there today. Richard, Rebecca and Forest were there, but that was it. The rest of my friends weren't here. "Hey Jill," I hear Rebecca call as I sit at the lunch table with Forest and Richard. "What's up Rebecca," I ask. "Where's Chris and everyone else," she asks. "I don't know. I haven't seen any of them," I tell her honestly. "Jill," I hear my name called. I look around and find a familiar face, Claire Redfield. "Jill, we have to go," Claire says. "Claire? What are you doing here," I ask. "It's about Chris. It's really important, come on," she yelled. I followed Claire out of the building and to her car. "Claire, can you tell me what's up," I ask. "Chris, he's in the hospital with Piers," Claire says. "The hospital! What happened," I ask. Claire seems strangely calm.

"My parents aren't the nicest people. They're very abusive towards Chris. They see him as a huge failure, that's why he doesn't go to school with me. 'Why waste the money on a deadbeat like him?' They've always treated me better, Chris and I have always been there for each other. Anyway, last night they hit Chris and he left. I guess he went to talk to Piers and they were driving and an eighteen wheeler ran a red light and hit them." She began to tear up, "He's ok. He has a few broken ribs, but mostly scrapes and bruises. Piers isn't as lucky." "What happened to him," I yell. "I'd rather you see it," she says pulling into the front of the hospital. I rush in, asking the nurse at the front desk for the room number. My voice is shakey and cracking as I try and fight back tears. As I run through the hall, I feel them fall. I chose to see Piers first, Claire seemed to think he was really bad. Helena is sitting in the corner next to the bed. "Jill," Piers says smiling. "Oh," Helena smiles through her fear and hugs me. "How are you Piers," I ask worried. "I'm... I'm ok," he clearly lies. "What happened," I ask. "We were driving and a truck hit us out of nowhere. It wasn't Chris' fault, he was looking. We had the light! It wasn't his fault!" "It's okay Piers. Claire told me that," I calm him, "Come here." I hug him, but only feel one arm around my back.

"Jill? Can we talk," Helena asks. "Sure. I'll be right back Piers," I tell him. I walk with Helena outside the door. "How is he really," I ask. "Not ok," she says, "They had to amputate his right arm close to his shoulder." "Oh my god," I cry. Helena nods her head, "He knows. He keeps trying to tell people it wasn't Chris' fault. I think the only person who doesn't believe that is Chris. You should go talk to him." "Okay. Have Piers' parents seen him yet," I ask cleaning away the tears that were still on my face. "Yeah... They weren't happy." I nod and then she heads back into the room, I did need to see Chris. I head to his room which is a few doors down.

Chris Redfield

The door opens to who I expected was Claire. It isn't, it's Jill. I look away from her glance. "Chris," she asks. I don't reply, but I feel the tears burning away at my eyes. "Chris, look at me," she says. I can't do it. "Chris," she yells, "It wasn't your fault! Stop!" I shift my head quickly, "He was fucking pinned in between the truck and the car! I don't know how he even go there, but that's what happened! His arm was crushed in between, I heard him yelling in pain and I could barely move. Everything hurt, but I made my way over to him and tried to move the fucking car. I should've called the cops, but no! I went to move a fucking car! I'm just lucky the driver of the truck was calling already and came to stop me. Dad was right, I'm a fucking idiot." "Chris," she says moving closer. "No, just go," I tell her. I couldn't believe it when the next thing she did was slap me across my face.

"How fucking dare you," she yells. I clearly don't understand. "I hear you're in the fucking hospital from Claire and I don't know if you're even alive! I get here and you're telling me to leave?! Fuck you Chris," she yells. "Jill," I yell. "I'm sorry, but it's not your fault. Piers doesn't think that, no one does. We know the truck ran the light, it was dark. It wasn't your fault, we all know that. Don't even think for a second it was." "How is Piers," I ask. "What did you hear," she asks. "Just that he's not dead... Is he awake? His arm must be a mess," I say. "He's awake. His arm... They had to amputate it," she says. My heart sinks. "What?!" He would have no arm, for the rest of his life? He was only what, fifteen? No matter how many times they said it, it was my fault he'd be like that. I was driving. It was always the driver's fault. I took so many things away from him... He probably couldn't even write anymore. What the fuck did I do?

"I'm going to go check on Piers again," she says after a few minutes of talking. "Okay," is all I say before she walks through the door. "I love you," she says. She closes the door before I can respond. Claire walks in seconds later. "How you doing bro," she asks half smiling. "Not good," I tell her, "I ruined Piers' life." "Chris," she says but I cut her off. "No Claire, it's true. He has no arm, that's because of the crash. Sure we know it wasn't my fault, but who isn't going to blame me for that? Piers says he understands, but... I don't think he'll ever forgive me for that." "I actually spoke to him before, he keeps saying it wasn't your fault. He's worried everyone thinks it was. He said it to the police, his family, Jill, everyone. I'm sure he doesn't want you to feel that way," she says. "Doesn't make me not," I whisper. "I know Chris. But over time, I'm sure things will go back to normal." I hope she's right.

Piers Nivans

It wasn't Chris' fault. He was driving, but that was it. There was nothing he could have done to stop it. I didn't blame him for anything, I might've lost my arm, but it must've been for a reason. Everything happens for a reason. Sure, life would be harder, but I'd get through it. Helena sat with me since I was out of surgery. My parents and Tom were there in the beginning, but they went home at about one am. Helena stayed. Mom was crying, so much. Dad was holding her, Tom standing behind them, not really looking at me. I told mom it was okay, I told her the story. I made it clear it wasn't Chris' fault. I didn't want them to blame him. I didn't want anyone to blame him, I didn't want him to get in trouble in anyway. It wasn't his fault, I needed to make that clear.

Seeing Jill come in the second time was nice. "How's Chris doing," Helena asks. "I don't know. He's still blaming himself, told him he shouldn't but I'm sure that'll pass," Jill says. "I hope so," I tell them. "Glad you're okay, Piers," Jill says hugging me once again. I just wanted out of the bed, my body was fine other than the arm. I only had a few bruises and scrapes, but other than that I was okay. I took all the news well. I wasn't dead, and neither was Chris. That's all I needed to make me happy. Seeing Chris' sister was nice too. She was worried about me, which was nice. I barely knew her, but she was concerned and came to see me. I thought that was nice, and she was pretty hot. I don't know, I never really found a girl attractive, but Claire man... She was something else, I'd want to see more of her.

Jill Valentine

A week later, both Piers and Chris were out of the hospital and back in school. Piers was found with immense sympathy, Chris didn't have it that easy. Many people showed hostility toward him for the crash, of course our friends all understood Chris had nothing to do with it. They knew he would never intentionally put his friends in danger. He was loyal, and cared about everyone that was close to him. He appreciated his friends, treated them like family. I guess because he had such a messed up biological family. I did notice Chris and Piers spending less and less time together.

Helena and I were in Global together. We were now seated next to each other, while Piers sat on the other side of the room. "Where's Chris? I haven't seen him as much as we used to," Helena points out. "I don't know... He's been distant since everything," I tell her. "Have you tried to reach out to him," she asks. "Of course," I say, "We talked a little, but he's been avoiding me... Avoiding everyone really." "Has he been in school," Helena asks. "Yeah, but he goes straight to class and then straight home," I tell her. "I really hope he snaps out of it," Helena says. "You're telling me," I agree.

After we're dismissed from Global, I see him walk out the doors to the courtyard. I run after him, he wasn't getting away this time. "Chris," I call as I push through the double doors. He sees me from the small corner of the courtyard, a cigarette in his mouth as he's about to light it. "You smoke," I ask as I walk over to him. "Yeah... You want one," he asks. "No, I'm good... Have you been avoiding me," I ask as the paper lights. He puffs out the smoke before replying, "Jill... I." That's my answer. "I'll see you later Chris," I tell him heading back for the door. "No! Jill!" he grabs my arm. "If you don't want to see me anymore, fine. Just say it," I tell him. "No! Jill! I love you, but..." "But what?! Just say it and I'll go. I won't be mad, just tell me that you're done," I yell angrily. "Jill! I love you, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else... It's just awkward around Piers now... I mean, everyone in school blames me for what happened. I heard it go around when I walked in the first day back. The whispers when I enter the classroom. They think I don't hear them, but I do and I'm so sick of it... I just go out here for some quiet. You understand Jill," he asks.

"Yeah Chris... I'm sorry I yelled," I apologize. "It's okay... You know I never want you to go, right?" "Yeah Chris," I smile, "I know." He cracks a smile before taking another puff. "I'll see you later," I tell him. "Valentine," he calls. I look back to his smile, "Thanks." I smile before entering the halls once again, making my way to class way after everyone else had arrived.

Piers Nivans

Everyone saw me differently... Everyone suddenly cared, trying to help me with everything. That was nice the first day, but after that... I was ready to kill someone. I could carry my own bag, I could sit myself in a chair, I could write my own notes. I was luckily left handed. I could do everything, I wanted to do everything myself, but everyone insisted. I wanted to tell them to stop, I really did. But I didn't want to be an asshole and tell them I didn't want their help. Jill and Helena understood. They helped my just the right amount, if that made sense. They didn't cater to my every need. They did usual nice things for me, but that was it. They didn't go out of their way, and I loved that. They treated me no differently. Helena and Jill even teased me about my nub, and honestly, I loved that. They were so accepting of it, they weren't accepting and then babied me. They accepted and treated me the same way they did when I had my arm.

Football was something I was going to have a problem with. My balance was a little off now, but I'd get used to that. I was a kicker, I didn't really need my arms for that so I could still play. Coach let me come to practices and didn't kick me off the team, I was happy for that, but he told me he'd have me on the bench for this weeks game. He wanted to watch me more in practice and give me time to get used to everything first. I understood. I noticed Chris acting differently, at practice and at school. He'd see me, I knew he'd see me, but he'd ignore me. He'd catch my eye, then look the other way. I didn't understand. Was it the arm? Did he not like how it looked? Did he still feel guilty? Or was he just being an asshole? He didn't seem to talk to Jill much either, even when she was coaching during practice. He would talk to other members of the team, but very briefly. I didn't even see him talking to Richard or Forest. What was going on with him? I couldn't tell, couldn't even ask him. He would avoid me.


	12. Chapter 12

Jill Valentine

The next day, Saturday. I sat in the kitchen with my parents as Dad read the paper and Mom was cooking something. "I feel so bad for that nice Piers boy," she says. I shake my head, "Yeah..." "How's Chris taking it," Dad joins the conversation. "I think he's getting better. He was a wreck at first, he blamed himself for what happened," I explain. "Yeah, I bet. Didn't you say his parents were abusing him," Dad asked. "That's what Claire said," I tell him. "Well is he back at that house," he asks. "I don't know. What are suggesting, Dad," I ask. "Chris is a good kid, your mother and I know that. I'm just saying, he deserves better than that... What if he came and lived with us?" That was actually a great idea, well a great thing for me. "Yeah, Chris is a nice boy. I like him, and he deserves a nice home," Mom says. "I'll ask him," I shrug, "I don't think he'd want to leave his sister with his parents though. I'll see."

The doorbell rang seconds later, I went to get it. I open the door to see Chris standing there. That was convenient. His right eye is swollen, and there seems to be dried blood coming from his nose, as well as some random cuts on his face. "Oh my god Chris! What happened," I ask. "Dad got the medical bill," Chris sighs. "Come on," I motion for him to come inside, "Let's get you cleaned up." Mom came into the living room just as we did, "Chris! Oh my...!" "Hi, Mrs. Valentine," he waves weakly. I walk him over to the couch. "I'll get the first aid kit," Mom says before heading to the bathroom. "I can't believe this," I say to him. "I'm used to it," Chris says. "What made you come here," I ask trying not to be rude. "I trust you, and your parents are pretty cool too," he says smiling at my mom as she reenters the room. "Oh Chris, you're such a nice boy. I can't believe you're stuck with all this," she says as she takes a seat next to Chris on the couch. "Don't worry about it," he says as she readies a cotton ball with peroxide. She gently dabs the cotton ball against the cuts. "Is this glass," she asks as she pulls out a piece of it from one of the cuts. "Beer bottle," Chris smiles weakly. "Chris, Richard and I were just talking about this... We think you should come live with us. You deserve way better than this," Mom says as she continues disinfecting the wounds. He grabs my hand, squeezing it from the pain of the alcohol disinfecting the cuts. "Really," he asks. "Really," Dad says from the doorway with the paper under his arm.

"Mr. Valentine, I don't want to impose," Chris argued. "No, like she said, you deserve better than this! You have pieces of glass in your face. You're a good kid, and besides, it'd be nice to have another man around," Dad jokes. "Well... Sure. I mean, if your guys are sure," Chris said nervously. "We're sure," I smile to him. "Thanks you guys," he smiles. Mom puts a few bandages on his cuts, and I have to admit it looks kind of funny. "What about Claire," I ask after my parents had left the room. "My parents wouldn't hurt her, she's their good child. Whatever the fuck that means," Chris sighs, "She'll be alright. I'll need to go back to get my stuff." "I'm going with you," I tell him. "No, I don't want you to meet them. Trust me, it's better you don't," he argues. "Fine, when are you going then," I ask. "Well, I'll go now. Now that my face doesn't feel like it's on fire. I'm going to bring Claire here to explain it. That okay," he asks. "Yeah, just be careful," I warn him. I walk him to the door, all this was happening really fast, but I was happy for him. I hoped he was happy too, but there was no way to really tell yet. He gets in his car and pulls out of the driveway. He starts to walk, I forget he didn't have a car since the crash.

When I returned to the house, my cell phone rang. "Hello," I answer with more of a question since I didn't look at the caller I.D. "Jill? It's Rebecca," the girl said through the phone. "Hey Rebecca. What's going on," I asked. "I'm having a birthday party tomorrow, it's kind of last minute, I know. But can you make it? I feel like we haven't seen each other in a long time," Rebecca said. "Yeah, I know," I agree, "I'll be there... Is it okay if Chris comes with me? He's going through a lot." "Yeah," Rebecca says, "I knew you'd want him to come. I'll see you then." I could see her bright smile just by the sound of her voice. We both hang up. A birthday party? I hope she didn't expect a gift, I really didn't have anything to give her.

PIERS NIVANS

"Hey Rebecca," I answer my phone. "Hey Piers! I'm having a party tomorrow, interested," Rebecca asked bluntly. "Sure," I shrugged. "Can you ask Helena too, we don't talk but I mean, she lives with you so..." "Sure Rebecca, where is it," I ask. "Oh! Well, it's only going to be Jill, Chris, Billy and you two. I wasn't planning on doing anything special, maybe sneak into a club," she says. "Okay, I'll catch a ride with Jill. See you then," we hang up. Chris was going? Probably didn't know I was going... He would probably ignore me there too. I don't even know how I feel. I'm annoyed, maybe a little angry and upset that I'm losing him. He's one of my closest friends, even if I had a crush on him. I was kind of done with that though, I mean... Claire was really hot and she seemed nice, she was nice when I was in the hospital, but I think you'd have to be to someone in the hospital. I wanted to see her again, and that wouldn't happen if I didn't hang out with Chris again. What if I go to see him? I decided that's what I was going to do. Helena wasn't home, she was hanging out with some friends from school. I don't know who, she asked me to go but I was feeling lazy today.

I decide to walk over to Chris' house. I knew where it was, he lived in Raven's Gate. It wasn't too far, but it was a nice walk. I come up to the house and see Chris just coming out with a bookbag. "Piers," he asks surprised but quietly. Claire is standing right behind him. "What are you doing here," Chris asks. "I came to talk to you... Where are you headed," I ask motioning to the bookbag. "Let's walk. I'll tell you on the way," he says and we begin walking the way I came. Claire went back into the house, she didn't even really look at me.

"You're moving in with Jill," I ask after he told me the story. "Yep, better than that shithole," he says. "Where's Claire going," I ask. "She's staying at that house," he motions behind us, "They won't do shit to her. And if they do... I'll kill them." He's actually kind of scary, I know he's actually serious. "But you're okay," I ask as we arrive at our houses. "Yeah, I mean my face is messed up," he jokes, "But I think everything's going to change." I think he's right. "But we're cool," I ask. "Yeah Piers... It was just awkward at first. Did you hear what everyone said about me? Its a lot of shit," Chris sighs. "Well, I'm still here for you... Let's just not take a car next time," I joke. "Don't even joke about that," Chris says. "It's my arm. I'll joke about it if I want," I say seriously. Chris seems uneasy. He's definitely not comfortable about my accident jokes. "I'm going to head inside," Chris says. "Yeah... Have fun," I say before heading to my house.

Jill Valentine

The doorbell rings and I know it's Chris. I answer the door and he's carrying his school bag. "Come on in," I tell him. "I was talking to Piers," he says as he passes me by. "Finally," I tell him. "Finally," he asks. "You've been avoiding him the whole time. It's not like it's hard to notice," I tell him. "Yeah... He showed up at my house. He walked with me back here." "You're house? What was he doing there," I ask. "He came to talk to me," Chris says, "Guess he noticed like you said." Of course he did, Chris isolated himself. "He made some jokes about the accident," he said. "Oh yeah? That's good right," I ask. "I think it's too soon," he says. "Well, it just means he's okay with it. You need to lighten up," I tell him. He shakes his head taking a seat on the couch. "Did you hear about Rebecca's party," I ask. "No, we're going," he asks. "I am, you want to come," I ask. "Is everyone going," he asked. "Piers and Helena are, so is Billy."

"Billy," he asks. "Billy Coen. He's in Rebecca's global class. I think they're dating," I smile. "Billy? Nope, can't remember him," Chris says trying to determine if he did in fact know him. Billy was weird, from what I remember he was a little strange. Whatever, Rebecca liked him and I liked Rebecca, I'm sure we could get along. "You got all your stuff, Chris," my mom call. "Yes Mrs. Valentine. Thanks again for letting me move in," he smiles back. "No problem Chris." I like that my parents get along with him, but I could already see the akward situations that were bound to happen.

The next day, Chris and I meet up with Piers and Helena and we walked to Rebecca's House. I miss Chris' car no matter how old it was. We all talked casually as we walked. Chris even talked, I was nervous he wouldn't. We get there and Rebecca's waiting with Billy. Rebecca is the first of my friends to be turning sixteen. I only had a month to go. Piers had all the way until October and Helena was June I think. We all went to a club downtown, the spAce? Something like that, the name was just really dumb. Rebecca was planning a whole complicated way of sneaking in, but then Chris walks off. "What are you doing," she asks. I watch Chris as he walks up to the bouncer. "Hey Mikhail," I hear him say. "Chris! What's up," he asks before they share a hug. "Can me and my friends come in," he asks as our group walks over. "18," he asks. "Fuck no," Chris laughs. "Go ahead," he smiles and moves out of the way. "Thanks," I smile before passing him. Chris is following close behind me. "Want a drink," he asks. "Sure," I reply with a shrug and he heads over to the bar. "That was cool," Helena smirks. "Yeah," Rebecca agrees. "Wanna dance," Billy asks Rebecca, yelling over the loud dance music. "Sure," she shrugs and is pulled off into the crowd. "What about you Piers," Helena asks. "Ugh, what the hell," he follows Helena out onto the floor. Chris returns with this small shot glass. "How much was it? Twenty bucks," I laugh. "Free, I know everyone here," he smiles. I shake my head, "And how did you do that?" He shrugs, "Come on drink up! Let's go dance!"

I was surprised by that. Chris wasn't the best dancer, I remember that from Piers' party. I quickly chug the shot and then Chris brings me out into the dance floor. It's a mix of sweat and cheap cologne, but I don't really notice that. All I notice is Chris smiling down at me. He seemed to be having fun, which was all great. A few hours pass, Piers and Helena made their way over to us some time before. Rebecca and Billy had disappeared into the large mass of people. Helena's grinding against some random guy, which didn't really surprise me. Piers is keeping to himself, but still having a good time. Chris and I are dancing together, I don't know what we were really doing, I just did whatever felt right. After maybe three hours, Rebecca and Billy find us and say they're going to leave. We all say our goodbyes, but we decided to stay. Helena was now sitting in a booth with that guy and they were full on making out. Chris and I were still dancing, and I notice Piers and some guy keep looking awkwardly at each other. I raise an eyebrow to Piers and he blushes. "Go over," I mouth. He shakes his head petrified. The guy was cute, looked like he was around our age, probably snuck in too.

The guy's tall, he'd be my type if I wasn't in a relationship. He eventually comes over and starts to dance next to Piers. I smile over at Piers and he looks so embarrassed but kept dancing. He looked kind of happy, but Piers was always shy. Wait! That guy, he was so familiar. Dave? Dave Johnson? Could it really be him? I knew Dave from Raccoon Junior High. I hadn't seen him since eighth grade. When it gets to ten, we decided to leave. It was Sunday and tomorrow was school. Sadly. Chris and I are waiting for Helena and Piers at the front entrance. Helena gets to us first. Then Piers. We walk out and Chris says goodnight to Mikhail. "I think I knew that guy you were dancing with," I say to Piers as we walk down the street. I notice the number written on his arm. "Really," he asks, "Is he a douche? I have a feeling he is." I shrug, "I went to Junior High with him. He's our age, I don't know what he's doing at a club alone." Piers shrugs, "I got his number... Dave Johnson." "Yep, that's him," I say excitedly, "Never thought he was gay..." "How was your night, Helena," Piers asks, "I saw your little makeout session." She smiles and shrugs, "He's nineteen. I didn't get his number, you little slut," she jokes. Piers laughs rolling his eyes.

We eventually get home and go our separate ways. "Piers found someone at the club," Chris laughs. "What," I ask not understanding what was funny. "Nothing... It's just funny that we found someone our age at a club and he turned out to be interested in Piers. I'm happy for him," Chris smiles, "He doesn't know about his arm... Hope that doesn't change anything." "It shouldn't," I say, "If Piers got his number then I would think Dave's looking for something serious. If that's true, he wouldn't care." "Hope so," Chris sighs, "Piers needs someone. He's not the most confident kid, having a boyfriend might help him with that." I shrug and we enter the house, my parents are the first thing we see. "Where were you guys," my mom asks casually. "Rebecca had a little birthday party. We were over her place," I lie. I'd gotten better at lying this year. "Oh, I like Rebecca. You don't hang out with her that often..." I shrug, "She has a boyfriend now. They're together most of the time." "Oh," my mom says before walking away. "Wait, mom! Where's Chris going to sleep," I ask. "Your room," she shrugs, "I trust you two." I'm glad she did. It wasn't like we were going to be fucking every night, maybe some nights, but Chris and I loved each other, it wasn't just for sex. We head up after she left the room. We walk into my room. "Guess we're sharing your bed," Chris smirks. "Yeah we are," I kiss him. He smiles after and pulls me into another one. Then I push him onto the bed, guess tonight was one of those nights.


	13. Chapter 13

Jill Valentine

February! Finally! Five months left 'til summer. My birthday is in twelve days. My mom wanted me to have a huge sweet sixteen, I guess living vicariously through me. I said okay, she seemed so happy when planning it. I decided to let Helena pick the music, she did a great job at Piers'. "Do one slow song at the end of the night," Piers had said. I remembered Piers' dance with Chris, he must've been kicking himself that he didn't get a slow dance with Chris because he didn't want slow songs. I decided to listen to his advice, but Helena got to pick it. I had to worry about inviting people and my mom wanted me to pick out a huge nice dress and a whole bunch of other things stressing her out and would stress me out two if I actually cared. I knew it'd be fun even if I didn't do much. I did decide to do candles, that was all I really kept from traditional sweet sixteens.

I had to decide who would get one. I only had sixteen. Mom and Dad decided to leave the party all to me and my friends. While my mom planned it, she didn't want to go. She felt it be more fun without family. They'd have a separate party for all that. So, candles. I debated giving Chris the first one, but ultimately decided on Piers. He was my best friend, even if we'd only met six months ago. Chris would get the second, Helena the third. Sheva and Rebecca would get one. Then I'd give Forest and Richard one together and then I had other people too.

The party was twelve days away I had time. At school nothing had really happened. We were all at lunch when I decided to ask Piers about Dave. "So, have you called your man," I asked. "What," Piers asked. "Your man," I repeat with a goofy smile, "Dave?" "Oh... No," he says. "What!? I thought you called him after that night," I yell. "No, Piers is a chicken shit," Helena smiles. "Fuck you Helena," he says. He doesn't sound like he's joking. "Piers, it's a joke. Calm down," Helena says. "Ugh, whatever," he says before leaving the table. "What's up with him," Forest asks. "I think he's on his period," Helena shrugs before continuing to eat. After lunch, our group splits up and we all go to class. Science, the longest class ever. I walk down the hall and notice a kid standing in the hall with a sheet of paper. "Excuse me," he calls to me as I walk by. He has a spanish accent, but it's clear english is his first language. "Do you know where Mr. Birkin's class is," he asks. That was my class. "Yeah, I'm heading there now. Name's Jill Valentine," I extend my hand, "You new here?" He shakes my hand, "Yeah. Name's Carlos. I just moved here from New Mexico." We walk to class, a little late but by like a minute. I was used to being late now, it was a bad habit. I notice Piers taking notes, or doodling which was probably the more likely of the two.

"Mr. Olivera right," Mr. Birkin asks as we walk in. I take my seat and then see Mr. Birkin begin to point to Jessica and the seat next to me. No! No! No! No! No! No! Jessica could not be moved next to me, I'd kill her. I'm not even kidding. Piers looks at me terrified. Jessica gets up and takes the seat next to me, pouting the whole time. Carlos takes his seat in her old one. Most people knew I didn't like her, so I got a lot of stares. I wasn't going to talk to her, I wasn't going to say anything. I didn't like her, and knew we weren't going to be friends. Talking to her would only cause problems. "Jill," she says with no emotion later into class. "Yes," I ask annoyed not even looking away from my notebook. "I think I can forgive you for everything... I miss hanging out with you," she says. I can't tell if she's being serious, but she's most likely lying. "Why did we split apart," she asked. "Um, because you're a bitch," I say. "What? What did I do to you," she asks. "You told the whole school I liked Chris," I tell her now looking at her with a hostile glare. "Well you did, and look now you're dating," she smirks. "Yeah, and you've been trying to break us up," I add. "I only tried that once," she defends herself poorly. "Fuck you," I say. "Oh come on Jill! We were friends since Middle School," she argues. "And, now we aren't," I smile returning to my notes. "Come on Jill," she frowns. "What happened? Ashley and Excella ditch you for someone better," I ask with pretend sympathy. "... Yes," she says after some silence. "What," a huge smile spreads across my face. "Excella met this guy from that private school. His father is a bigwig with Umbrella and really rich. Richer than me, I didn't even think that was possible here in Raccoon! Her and Ashley flocked to him and then wouldn't call me to hang out anymore. And when I'd try to call them, they'd hang up." She sounds like she's about to cry. Good. "Do you want me to feel sorry for you? Cause I don't," I tell her. "Oh come on Jill! We were such good friends," she complains. "Yeah, and then you turned into a cold hearted evil bitch. Bye Jessica," I say as the bell rings. Great timing, I didn't even plan for that. I leave the class in a hurry, Piers soon catches up.

"Did I see you and Jessica actually talking," he asks angrily. "Her friends all left her," I smile wickedly, "Karma bitch!" Piers smiles, "Really?" "Yeah, she told me the whole story. They dumped her for some rich guy," my huge smile doesn't fade anytime soon, "She wanted to be friends again, but fuck her!" Piers laughs, "She's done so much shit to us. Why would you be friends with her?" "We were friends, back in Middle School and most of freshman year. Then she told everyone about Chris and I hated her ever since," I tell him. "Isn't that a stupid reason," Piers asks. "Yeah... But now she's tried to break us up. Told everyone you're gay and all this other shit! I did the right thing, right?" "Oh yeah," he agrees. We continue on with the day and soon we're home. Chris and I were hanging out in my room, just talking and some kissing later in the night. "You know, Excella and Ashley dumped Jessica," I tell him with a small evil laugh. "Really? Good, serves her right," Chris says. I shrug, "She wants to be my friend again." "And what did you tell her," he asks. "To basically fuck herself." Chris smiles, "That's my girl!"

We're back in school the next day. I had science first, great Jessica first thing in the morning. When I'm at my grumpiest. I take my seat next to Jessica, she's looking at me nervously. "What," I ask. "Nothing," she looks back at her books. After thirty minutes of silence Jessica speaks. "Jill... Can we just have lunch together," she asks, "Talk it out." "NO! We're not friends! I don't want to be your friend! I never want to talk to you! About anything! Just let me pay attention to class." Piers looks over to me, I guess he heard me. Jessica looks really upset and I should feel bad for her but she deserved it. Class ends soon after and next is trig. Chris is still behind me and Chris is still to the left of me. Ms. Chang never changed seats.

Chris began playing with my ponytail. "I'm going to cut my hair if you keep doing that," I tell him. He stops, then I hear him clicking his pen. He knew it got on my nerves and that's exactly why he did it. I thought that since we were dating, we were done with the 'mess with Jill in Trig' thing. Guess not. Piers was drawing, I could see it. It was Dave, I could tell. So, he still thought of him, but wouldn't call him? What's wrong with you, Piers?

Advisory... Ugh, a waste of a period. We should just have class and end after seventh period. "Lunch," I cry with my head on the desk. Ms. Belli came over and sat next to me. "You okay Jill," she asked smiling. "Hungry," I sigh. She laughs, "I couldn't tell." Piers smirks. "So Jill, you're party going to be as good as mine," he asks. "Um, it's going to be better than yours," I say smiling. "Oh yeah... I'm sure it won't," he says. The competitions between us were fun. I mean, they were always little things and they were always jokes but it was fun. I loved Piers, he was just so cool to hang out with. "Helena's doing your music too, right," he asks. "Yeah," I nod. "Well, she'll probably pick the same things," he says honestly. "Yeah, I thought that too," I say. We go to lunch together and meet with Forest, Richard and Chris at our usual table. Helena shows up later, but she's not alone. Carlos is walking with her. "Hey guys," Helena says. "This is Carlos," she introduces the boy. "Hey Carlos," Piers says, "We have Earth Science together." Carlos nods, "Yeah! Me, you and Jill!" "You in Helena's advisory," I ask. He nods and takes the seat next to me. "This is Chris," I introduce him. "Nice to meet you," Carlos says before shaking Chris' hand. Chris doesn't say anything, which I thought was a little rude but okay. "This is Forest. And that's Richard," Helena introduces them and they each shake his hand. Chris is directly across from me, and I catch him eyeing Carlos from time to time. What was that about?

Chris Redfield

I was fine with someone new joining our group, but I didn't like this kid. The way he said Jill's name, that excitement. It bothered me. She's my girlfriend, and then she didn't introduce me as her boyfriend. What was that about? I was jealous, yes. Its Jill. She's the love of my life, I know I'm in highschool and I'm young but... I could marry Jill. She was perfect, having another guy around, a straight guy, just made me cautious. I noticed him and Jill talking, she'd laugh at something he said and I'd try to ignore it, but when I noticed he was clearly flirting with her. I couldn't take it. What the hell Jill! Does she not realize? He wasn't being very clever, he was just flirting with her. Could she be that blind?

When lunch is over, I decide to walk with Piers to his class. "Did you notice that Carlos kid flirting with Jill," I ask. "No, they were just talking," Piers said. "Come on! He was obviously flirting with her," I yell. "I think you're just being overprotective," Piers smiled, "She only cares about you. I wouldn't worry about it." I guess he was right. I mean, he was her best friend. He'd know, right? I was just crazy about her. "So, why don't you call Dave," I ask him. "Why are you getting involved? Did I get involved with your love life," he asks. "Um... Yes, you were the one who convinced me to ask Jill out," I tell him. "Well shit. I guess I did... Anyway, stay out of it," he says. "You're shy, we get that," I say. "Chris, fuck off," he says half joking. "Fine Piers... Have fun in Global.

Jill Valentine

Global with Helena, and Piers on the other side of the room. Helena and I notice Piers enter the room just before class starts. "So, has Piers been talking about Dave," I asked Helena. "No, not really. Every so often he'll say something about how he should call him and then I agree, but then he chickens out. I don't know," she sighs. "What do you think of Carlos," she asks out of nowhere. "He's cool I guess. I don't know," I shrug. "I think he likes you... He was kind of flirting with you at lunch," she says. "Was he?! I didn't tell him I had a boyfriend! You really think he's interested in me? Not that I care, I'm with Chris." "I think so, and I think Chris picked up on it. That's why he didn't talk to him," Helena says. "Yeah, Chris does seem like the jealous type. That's a good reason to date me, no one ever likes me," I joke. "Oh come on. You're hot," Helena smiles. "Thanks Helena," I smile but it was true. I didn't see guys checking me out, hell I kissed a guy for the first time when I was fifteen! That's so nerdy! Well I mean, Piers never kissed anyone either so that made me feel better. He never kissed anyone, I at least got it over with, he still hasn't. He really should call Dave.

School's over and I'm outside waiting for Chris when Carlos comes over. "Hey Jill," he smiles, "Mind if I walk you home?" "Sorry Carlos, I'm not going home," I lie. I could clearly see what Helena said earlier. "Oh okay, well... Are you free Friday? We can catch a movie or something," he says. "Carlos," I sigh, "I have a boyfriend." "Oh," he says surprised, "I'm sorry. I didn't know!" "It's okay," I smile. "Who is it," he asks, "Is it Piers?" I laugh, "No, it's not Piers. It's Chris." He seems surprised. "Oh, once again. I'm really sorry Jill. I didn't know. I'll see you tomorrow?" "Yeah," I tell him and he walks off. Carlos wasn't my type, he was too... I don't know. He just wasn't my type. Chris soon finds me, Helena and Piers are with him. "Carlos just asked me out," I tell them. "What," Chris asked angrily. "It's okay! I told him I was dating you Chris," I calm him down. "Okay," he says putting his arm around me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell him when I introduced you," I tell him. "Don't worry about it," Chris smiles.

We head home, Piers and Helena heading to their house. Chris and I heading to mine. "I love you, Jill," he says. He looks nervous or scared. "Chris, are you jealous," I ask. "What?! No," he says. I can tell he's lying. "Chris, there's no need for you to worry. You're the only guy for me," I smile. He returns with a weak smile, he doesn't believe me. I'd have to prove it to him someway. I pull him into a passionate kiss. "I really do love you, Chris," I smile. "I'm glad," he smiles back before we kiss again.


	14. Chapter 14

My party... I followed Piers plan: No parents and dancing all night. I'm in a black short dress that reaches just under my ass. Its a nice dress, I'm sure Chris will like it. So its Piers, Helena and I setting up. Chris was on his way, I don't know what he was doing but here didn't want me to wait for him. He comes in like two minutes before everyone else and he's wearing my clothes... The fucking tank top and jean shorts I gave him when he slept over that first night. Was he wearing the thong too? "Chris! What the hell are you wearing," I yell. "You don't love it," he joked. "You so stupid," I laugh before he pulls me into a huge bear hug."I can't lie... You do look hot!" I notice Piers staring and Chris laughs snapping his fingers at the boy. I liked how Chris was around Piers. He was comfortable even when Piers was semi-flirting with him.

The night goes on, all my friends are there and it's just great. Everyone's dancing, people are enjoying themselves. I'm glad. I was dancing in a group with Carlos, Piers, Helena and Sheva. Chris was off eating alone. I don't know, but I feel like he's drifting away. Carlos is dancing really close, like a creepy kind of close. As the song ends I leave the dance floor and head over to Chris, who's still in my freakin' clothes. "Chris... You okay," I ask. "Yeah, come on," he says standing up. He takes my hand and drags me back onto the floor. We start dancing and he's been getting better over the last few parties. I smile at him, that's all I can do. He's so hot, and he's just the most amazing guy ever. Just then, Dave walks in. I invited him, just for Piers.

It was awkward when I hit him up on facebook. We hadn't talked since eighth grade so he didn't really remember me at first. Then I said how I saw him at the club that night. I told him I was friends with Piers and he asked about him. "How's he been? Why didn't he call?" I told him the truth, Piers was too shy. He isn't the kind of guy who could just pick up someone. That was Helena. Dave agreed to come, and the second he saw me I had to stop dancing with Chris. "What's wrong," Chris yells over the music. I point to Dave and Chris smiles. "You sneaky little bitch," he smiles before I run over to our newest guest. "Hey Dave," we share a quick hug. "Jill, I barely even recognize you! It's been so long," he smiles. "Really," I smile. "Piers came right," he asks nervously. "Yeah, he's over there," I point to him. Piers is wearing a blue shirt with a pair of gray pants. "What's up with that guy," Dave asks raising an eyebrow and pointing to Chris. I laugh. "Aren't you trying to hook up with Piers," I ask. "Yeah! That guy's not my type, I'm just wondering why he's wearing that," he asks. "That's Chris... He's my idiot boyfriend. Those are my clothes... I don't know, ask him," I shake my head. He laughs and then I walk with Dave back to the dance floor. I don't go back to Chris, just to Piers. I only wanted to see his reaction.

Piers Nivans

I hate Jill. I was having a fun time before she walks over with him! How could she invite Dave!? I mean, sure I thought he was cute and would never have called him myself, but why would she do that!? I felt betrayed, but I don't know... I was a little happy. "Hey Piers," she smiles. "Jill, what the hell did you do," I whisper. She smiles, "Have fun." And then she's gone, heading over to Chris. I had to admit, that outfit looked nice on him. "So Piers, you never called," Dave smiles and starts to dance. I bite my lip. "It's okay, good thing Jill got in contact with me," he smiles again. I'm just a nervous wreck. Helena leaves me. Great, now it was just us... This couldn't get worse.

Jill Valentine

So, Piers might hate me but he'll thank me later. I notice they're alone, Helena made her way over to Richard and Forest. I was amazed when she started to actually dance against Forest. He'd been flirting with her all the time and she'd always reject with some clever comeback. Now she was actually dancing with him, was that really going to happen? I couldn't really see them getting together, but Helena didn't strike me as someone who was into relationships. We spend most of the night dancing and then it's time for the candles. I was really dreading the speeches I would have to say about each person.

So I stand up with the microphone, I hope I look as good as I did when I got there but I know I'm probably a mess. "Okay so, thanks for coming everyone," I smile some people cheer and I'm just like 'okay'. "So, you've been to sweet sixteens and done candles before so let's get this over with, I want to dance again." Some people laugh. "Okay," I sigh, "So this first person is really close to me. I'm kind of surprised we became such good friends, but he's my best friend and I couldn't think of anyone else to be my first candle. Come on up Piers," I call. I don't see him. "Piers? Where the hell are you," I ask into the microphone. "I'm right here. Calm down Jill," he says climbing over the group of chairs blocking his way. I notice he was sitting with Dave. Everyone laughs at his comment and he's soon up with there with me and lights the candle.

He goes back to his seat. "Okay so, this next person has been my friend since kindergarden. She means a lot to me, and I know we haven't seen each other as much now, but I love you Rebecca," I smile. Rebecca comes up and lights her candle. So the other thirteen candles pass. Then it's the last one. "So, I think this one is one of the most important, but I wanted to save it for last. So I was a nerd, maybe I still am, but most of you may remember when I wouldn't talk much and I would never throw a party like this before this year. I owe that to Chris... Yeah, you're my boyfriend, but knowing you definitely changed me. I'm more confident, and made a lot more friends this year all thanks to you. Chris, I love you," I smile a huge goofy smile. He walks up with the biggest, stupidest grin I'd ever seen and grabs me and forces me into the best kiss ever. Everyone makes a stupid 'aw' noise and I blush before he lights his candle. He goes sits down again. "Okay! So let's go dance again," I say before the music resumes. Dave and Piers are sitting on the side talking, Piers looks kind of nervous but Dave is smiling.

Chris is dancing with Sheva, in a friendly way of course. I decide to visit Piers and Dave. They look over to me once I get close enough to hear them. "How's it going guys," I smile. "Great," Dave says excitedly. Piers nods. "You're welcome," I smile to both of them before heading through the crowd to find other people. I eventually go to the bathroom to find Helena and Forest making out in the hall. I never saw this coming, I thought Helena hated him... Oh well. I go into the bathroom, they hadn't even noticed me. I come out and they're still at it. I'm not going to disturb them, I had more people to go see.

The party ends and my parents come. Everyone is still leaving when they come up to me. "Have a fun night," mom asked. "Yeah," I smile. Chris comes over to us. "What the hell are you wearing, Chris," Dad comes over. "Um... My usual clothes," he lies. Dad shakes his head and walks away. Mom laughs and shakes her head. "Wait, Jill? Are those your clothes," she asks. "Um, no," I lie. She shakes her head and walks away. "Chris, this is so embarrassing," I laugh. "I'm proud of my individuality," Chris says sarcastically. I laugh and Chris put his arm around me. "Do you want to hang out after this," Chris asks me. "With Piers you mean," I ask. "Yeah, both of 'em," he says. Piers and Helena are talking with Forest, Richard and Dave. They're the only ones still here. Chris and I join them. "So, what are we doing," Piers asked. "Huh," I ask. "Well, after a party ends we usually hang out. What's the plan," he asks. "It's late. I should probably head home," Richard said. "I'll go too," Forest says looking to Helena. "Night," she waves and those two leave. "What about you," I ask Dave. "I can stay, if you want me to," he shrugs. "You should," Piers says excitedly. He looks embarrassed after that and I laugh. "So, where to," I ask. "The park," I suggest. "Can we go home first," Chris asks. "Drinking," Piers asks. "Changing. I didn't plan on drinking, but I can grab some," Chris says. We all kind of shrug and agree.

We eventually reach the park. Chris bought some beers from a friend that worked at this deli near the park. "So, you do this often," Dave asks me. "Well, not often. Once and awhile," I tell him. He shrugs, "Okay." We all hang out in the park for a while, each of us having sharing a beer with someone. Chris got his own because he's the best drinker of all of us. Best? I don't know? He doesn't get drunk as fast. When we're all buzzed, we decide to head home. Dave decided to head home with us, I guess he wanted to walk Piers home. They were so cute, even if Piers was really awkward. He'd get over it with time. The two of them are walking behind Chris, Helena and I. "So, you and Forest," I ask her. "Never speak of that again," she says dramatically. "What? You were pretty intense with that kiss," I tell her. "It was something to try, like Thai food. I don't like it, so I won't be eating it again," she says. What a stupid analogy.

We reach the houses and Dave says goodnight to everyone. I'm so mad when Piers and him don't kiss. Not that I'm a creep like that, I just thought they'd do something and make it official. But Piers is holding out for something. Whatever. Piers and Helena head to their house, Chris and I head to mine. Mom and Dad are home now, we have a brief conversation before Chris and I head upstairs. "Sex," Chris asks. "Let's go," I jump on him and we fall onto the floor. "Ouch," Chris cries as we hit the floor. I laugh and we begin to kiss. I loved this, every time.

**AN/ The chapter's pretty short, sorry. But the next chapter should be a lot juicier. Review and maybe send me some ideas you have. Some might get introduced to the story. **


	15. Chapter 15

Claire Redfield

April, Chris has been gone for four months. He visited me at school, and some weekends we'd see each other, but he hadn't been home. I missed him, my parents didn't really care and didn't know where he was. Personally, I think they were happier with him gone. School sucked, everything sucked about it. My friends were even pissing me off. Sherry and Jake excluded of course. Leon and Ada are still going out and I was told Ada doesn't like me and she's trying to make sure I don't hang out with Leon. Fuck her, I didn't like her anyway. And then I started dating Steve in February, but we just broke up and then Leon had the nerve to criticize me about it. Fuck him and his slut of a girlfriend, I don't need them. I've still got Sherry and Jake, and I could always hang out with Chris' friends. They liked me.

"Mr. Hidalgo, can you please send Ms. Redfield to my office," the loudspeaker called. "Claire, you heard 'em," he says. Mr. Hidalgo is my homeroom teacher. I sigh and head to the office. Ms. Hunnigan, the social worker, was waiting for me at the desk. "Yes," I ask politely as I enter the room. I was actually good friends with Hunnigan, well good friends like a teacher you really like. "Claire , I heard you got in a fight with Leon," she says. "Yeah, so," I ask. "You guys were like best friends. What happened," she asked. "Wait! How do you know about that," I ask. "Oh... Well, I shouldn't tell you this, but Leon came here and talked about it," she admits. "What did he say," I ask. "I can't tell you that," she gives me a look. I knew that was going to be the answer. "He did say that he thinks you've changed. Do you think that's true," she asks. "No," I sigh, "He's the one that's changed. Ada's turning him against me." "Now that can't be true, I thought you guys were friends," she asks. "Haha! No, she's a bitch," I say straight faced. "Claire... Language." "Sorry," I respond.

"Claire, I think you should talk to Leon," Ingrid suggests. "I would, if Ada wouldn't be forcing him to avoid me," I tell her. "What do you mean," she asks. "She'll tell him I was spreading shit about him, or make up things I said to her about him. I don't talk to her. Then she'll sometimes answer his phone and hang up on me. I want to talk to him, but she won't let me." "That's tough, Claire." I roll my eyes, like I didn't know that. "How's your brother," she asks. "What," I ask. The question was out of nowhere. "Has anything happened with him," she asks. "He moved in with his girlfriend," I tell her. "Isn't he sixteen," she asks. "Yeah, and...?" "What made him decide it was that serious," she asked. "Can you not write this down," I ask. She looks up, "Really?" "No, you know what... Nevermind," I tell her standing up. "You sure, Claire? You sounded pretty upset," she says. "No, thank you though." I walk into the halls. I can't tell people about Chris, especially not a teacher. What was I thinking?

That weekend, I met with Chris and Jill at Emmy's. Chris and I always loved going there. This was our first brother and sister time that he'd brought Jill. Sure we'd talked before, but these meetings between Chris and I were always very important, and if he was bringing her I knew she was important to him. Even more than I'd previously observed. By chance, Chris' friend Piers showed up and decided to sit with us. I liked Jill and Piers. They were nice to me, and I felt a little bad for Piers because of the accident but he seemed perfectly fine with all of that. He was cute, like really cute. But Chris had told me he was gay, damn. If that wasn't true I'd be all over him. Oh well, I was single yet again. Thanks to stupid Steve, I hate him. "So Piers, you still in touch with Dave," Jill asks. "Dave," I ask. "His boyfriend," Jill teases. "No, he's not. And yes, we've been texting, but we haven't seen each other since your party," he says. "My party?! That was three months ago! You're going to lose him," Jill yells. "Jill... Stay in your own relationship. I'll deal with my shit," Piers says. "Fine," Jill crosses her arms.

Chris decided we should all go the Barry's again and we did. The whole day was a lot of fun, and I really loved hanging out with Piers and Jill. They were really cool. "So I heard some things from Sherry," Chris says before firing a round from his shotgun. "What things," I ask angrily. "About you and Leon," he says. "Ugh, Leon," I say before firing the M16 at the dummy. "You two okay," he asks. "No," I say and I explain everything. "Well, that sucks," Chris says as I finish. "No kidding," I sigh before finishing the clip. Chris and the others had to leave soon after and I went back to my house. Damn I missed him at home.

Chris Redfield

Ugh, May. One month closer to summer. No one could understand how much I wanted school to end. I walked through the halls on the Friday, heading for the exit since classes had ended two minutes ago. I went to the lockers first, deciding that Jill must be there since she wasn't at the front door. When I get there, I see her back against her locker and Carlos standing over her. His arms are against the lockers and he's looking right into her eyes. She doesn't seem to have any expression, but he leans in and kisses her. All my emotions came running through me. Pain, betrayal, hate, sadness. All of it at once, I couldn't handle it and found my self charge at the two of them. Jill pushes him back just before i charged and I completely knock him to the ground. She probably didn't even know I was there. I'm on top of him, punching him right in his smug face. Jill runs over, "Chris!" I push her back before continuing to punch him. The hate didn't disappear, I wouldn't stop. "Chris," Jill screamed with fear in her voice. She probably thought I would kill the kid, I could have. I would have too, if Ms. Belli didn't catch me and pull me off of him.

"Chris," she yells, "What the hell is the matter with you?" I don't say anything, I'm just breathing heavily as I watch the blood pouring from the various cuts on Carlos' face. I wasn't satisfied. Jill looks at me, terrified. "Come on. Office now," Ms. Belli yells. "We're done Jill... Just... We're done," I walk off with Ms. Belli. She looks like she's on the verge of tears, but right now I couldn't care less. How could she do this to me? I thought she loved me? I loved her... I loved her more than I've ever loved anyone. She was the first person that ever really mattered to me. Damn it, I did it again. I just fooled myself, she didn't care. Clearly. And I fell hard, but I lived with her. What the fuck was I going to do now? I wasn't even thinking of that, I was thinking of killing Carlos. I was mad at Jill too, but there was no way I could hurt her. The feelings inside me all piled on top of each other, it felt like a volcano ready to go off. I didn't know what to do. "Chris," Ms. Belli said as we neared the doors, "Maybe you should go home. Get some rest." She winks. She liked me, I was a great student in her class and I behaved for her classes. She knew I had a good reason if I got that fucking mad.

Jill Valentine

'What the fuck just happened,' I ask as I stood over the bloodied Carlos and tears began to fall down my face. Chris was gone? Did Carlos really fuck that up!? Did he just mess out my first real relationship? The first one I really cared about? He looked to me for help, but fuck him! I didn't want that kiss, I thought he was playing around... No, he kissed me. Chris must've seen, and he's fucking pissed. The look in his eyes when he said 'We're done' it was heartbreaking. I could see all his pain and suffering, just through that look. What have I done? He would've gone home. Or would he go back to his parent's place? I don't think he'd do that. Carlos reaches his hand out to me and I look at him. He looks scared, and all I could think was, 'You're dead to me.' He ruined everything. I kick him, it's the only thing I could think of before running down the hall for the front door.

I came outside and saw Forest and Richard chatting it up. "Jill," Richard calls as he sees me. The tears probably caused the worry in his voice. "What happened," he asked. "Chris... He... Have you seen him," I ask. "No," Richard said, "What happened?" I just fall into his arms and cry. "We're done," I repeat Chris' words into his ear. "What," Richard asked pushing me back to get a view at my face. "Carlos... Carlos kissed me, and Chris saw. I swear I didn't want it, I pushed him off as soon as he did it," I panic. "Okay, what happened after that," he asks. "Chris attacked Carlos and then Ms. Belli pulled him away. He said we were done, he... He thinks I was cheating on him! I have to find him," I yell. "Jill, I promise I'll find him. Why don't you just go home and calm down. Who knows, he might've gone there," Richard says trying to calm me down. I nod and then we go our separate ways.

I walk home, still bawling my eyes out. I notice a car pull up next to me when I'm about halfway there. "Jill! Get in the car," a female voice calls. "Jessica," I look. My mood shifting from sadness to anger in a matter of seconds. "Jill, get in," she says. I keep walking. "Jill! You're a mess right now," Jessica says. "Thanks," I call as I walk. "Jill! I didn't mean it like that. Come on, you'll get home faster and we might be able to find Chris before he gets there," Jessica says. I shake my head before going into her passenger seat. Maybe it was all the emotions, I don't know why I decided to get in at all. "Why are you helping me," I ask still crying. "Jill, I told you. I want to be friends again," she says. "This doesn't change anything," I tell her as I look for Chris out the window. "Fine! I don't care Jill! I saw what happened with Carlos," she says. "You probably think I'm a slut," I tell her. "Jill... I'm a slut. I saw the look when he kissed you. You didn't like it. I saw you push him away, you clearly didn't want it. Anyone could see that," she said. She just called herself a slut? "Chris didn't," I sigh. "Chris was blinded by anger. I saw his face too. He was ready to kill Carlos, lucky Ms. Belli showed up," she says.

No luck finding Chris. I'm at the house hopefully he's there. I get out of Jessica's car and head to the sidewalk in front of my house. "Jessica," I call just before she drives off. She looks over to me confused. "Thanks." She smiles before driving. As much as I hated her, that was a nice conversation. She actually seemed sincere. I can't believe any of this, today was such a mess. I run inside, no one's home. My parents are at work and Chris is still missing. I go into my room and sit on my bed. Damn it. I fucked everything up! I should've seen the kiss coming! Why didn't I punch him when he pushed me against the lockers? I laid down, not knowing what to do. I just cried, it just felt right. I had nothing to do but cry, I couldn't talk to Chris. He wouldn't answer his phone, he hates me now. He probably won't even come back. He'll avoid me in school... I fucked EVERYTHING up.

Chris Redfield

Hours passed since school ended, I was sitting in the park the whole time and now it was dark. I was drinking the whole time. I was so drunk. I didn't know what to do, I was crying, drunk in the park. I was a mess. I called Piers, I could trust him to help me. He came running. He was a good friend, one that wouldn't be cheating on me with some spanish asshole. "Chris, are you okay," he asks as he approaches. "Sit," I tell him. "Chris," he asks cautiously. "Sit." He does. "Chris, what happened," he asked. "Jill... She... She cheated on me," I say. The tears start to fall and my words start to be slurred. "She was kissing Carlos!" "Carlos," Piers asks surprised. I nod and wipe the snot from my nose. I was a disgusting mess, but I didn't care. Who was I trying to impress now? "Chris, I'm sure you saw it wrong," Piers says, "Jill loves you!" "I thought so too," I take another swig from the bottle in my hand. "Chris, you've had enough," Piers grabs the bottle. "No," I cry pulling on it. "Chris..." I let go and Piers moves next to me. "Jill is perfect for you... You two are meant for each other, I'm sure she would never cheat on you," Piers says. "Well, we broke up. Making out with that fucking spic. I can't believe her," I say. He says something but I begin to tune out, I soon find myself tackling him. "Chris, get off," he says. "Make me," I say. He leaps up and kisses me.

I couldn't remember anything the next morning. I woke up in a soft bed with someone spooning with me. I open my eyes and rub my head, "Jill?" I look down at the person and see Piers' signature hair flip. What the fuck did I do? I shift my arm out from under Piers quickly and sit up. He wakes up. "Oh shit," I repeat to myself a few times. "Chris," he asks looking over to me. I realize I'm completely naked. Piers is naked too. "Piers! Did we," I ask terrified. He seemed to cower back into his bed as he nodded. "No... No no no no no! This didn't happen," I ask. "I'm so sorry, Chris," Piers cries, "You were drunk and I kissed you... I should've stopped you but..." "What did we do," I ask. Piers looks away. "What did we do," I ask hoping for the best. "You were on top, does that make it better," he asked. "Ah god," I yell letting out a moan. I quickly put my clothes back on. This was a disaster. "Fuck I'm gay," I yell. Piers laughs. "This isn't funny," I yell. "Sorry, but you're definitely not full on gay... Maybe you're bi," he says. "Piers! This is serious! We had sex," I yell. He looks away nervously. "This is so bad! I broke up with Jill for cheating and then I had sex with her best friend that night! I'm an asshole too." Helena's standing in the doorway, that just makes this ten times worse. "Piers, can I talk to Chris alone," she asks. "But I'm naked," he says. "Go," Helena yells. He grabs the blanket runs out of the room. "She didn't cheat on you," Helena says after closing the door. "What? I saw her," I yell.

"Did you? Or did you see Carlos kiss her and she pushed him away? That's how she described it. She pushed him back and then you tackled him." I shake my head, "Oh my god." She shakes her head disapprovingly. "I'm so disappointed... In both of you. The night after breaking up with the girl you supposedly love, you fuck her best friend. Who's a guy on top of it. Then there's Piers, her best friend who fucked her boyfriend when he was drunk. Then there's the fact that he basically took advantage of you. You were drunk, and I'm sure those thoughts of fucking his brains out didn't start with you. You both are pigs!" I felt so bad, bad isn't even the right word. I wanted to die. Jill didn't deserve anything I did to her in the last few hours. I'm sure she wouldn't be talking to me ever again, and I can't live without her. She won't talk to me, she won't even look at me if she finds out about this. "I'm going to tell her," Helena says. "No! You can't," I yell. "Chris, either you do or I will," she threatens. "Why?! That'll ruin everything," I explain. "Oh, but you're broken up. You shouldn't care anymore." "But I do!" "Fuck you Chris. So now you want to run back to Jill, and leave Piers alone now. You're over Jill, now either you move on completely or you stay with Piers, this is all your fault, Chris. Now I'm going to tell her," she leaves the room. She was right... I did this to myself. I fucked everything up. And now... What am I going to do?

Jill Valentine

The doorbell rings, but I don't leave my room. I was heartbroken, I barely even slept. I hear my mom call to me, "Jill! It's Helena!" Seconds later the door opens to reveal the girl. "Don't look at me," I pull the blankets over me. "Jill... I have to tell you something about Chris..." she sighs. "I don't want to hear it... I just want to die alone," I cry. "Jill... He slept with Piers," she says. "What," I say angrily. "Jill, I'm so sorry," she sits down next to me. I'm out of the blankets now. "So he's gay now," I ask. "I don't think so... He was drunk," she says. "Piers was too," I ask. "Um... No," she sighs. "That little shit! How the fuck could he do this to me," I yell. "I don't know Jill. I spoke to Chris, he knows he screwed up. I told him that the kiss wasn't consensual. He realizes that now," she says. "Oh now he realizes! Are you trying to make me feel bad for him? Cause I don't forgive him! I won't forgive him, either of them!" Helena puts her arm around me, "I don't expect you to. Chris has a lot of decisions to make, and he realizes he's lost you... And that's pretty much broken him." "Good," I spat, "I hope he never comes back."

"Jill, you don't mean that," Helena said rubbing up and down my back. "I... I know," I sigh in defeat, "I wish I did. But... I miss him already." "You can't tell him that," she says. "What," I ask. "You need to make him feel like shit. I already worked my magic, but I'm sure you can think of something." I sigh, "Can I just be alone for now?" She nods and leaves. I plop down into my pillows my eyes watering, but then I suck it up. Helena was right. I couldn't let him know I missed him, I need to make him jealous. I need to show him how fast I can move on. If it took him a night to find someone new to fuck, I needed to show up to school on Monday hot as fuck. There was only one person I knew that could help with that... Jessica.

Piers Nivans

Helena's lecture left me feeling terrible. Chris had left, not sure where he went, but definitely not Jill's place. What kind of friend was i? I took advantage of her boyfriend, I took advantage of my other best friend. Now that left questions for me and Chris. Were we together now? I'm pretty sure we weren't. He was drunk and definitely not gay. Bi? I don't think so, he wasn't attracted to me. He had no idea what he was doing. I fucked up big time. Jill will never speak to me again, I'll be like Jessica. Shit! Then there was Dave, I couldn't tell him about this, but we weren't really dating. I'd contacted him a few times, but just casual texting, nothing serious. Now, Chris and I had sex. Like, full on. I'm a terrible person.

Jill Valentine

Monday morning, I go to Jessica's house at five. I'd called her on Sunday and asked for her help. She said to come over that early so she could do my make up, and let me borrow some of her clothes. She answers the door and smiles at the sight of me. "Okay, so why are we doing this," she asks as we reach her huge closet. It was bigger than my room. "I don't trust you with that... Remember last time I told you a secret," I ask. "Ugh, fine. What is the general problem," she asks. "I want to make someone jealous," I say. "Chris? I've got just the thing," she smiles wickedly. We spend the next few hours with hair dye, curling irons and mountains of clothing.

"How do you like it," Jessica asks as we looked in the mirror. "I'm blonde," I say ask I twirl my nicely curled hair. "You look fucking hot, you'll make every guy hard... Maybe even Piers," she smiles, "You like the clothes?" I look down at them. A dark blue tube top with a black leather jacket, and a short black skirt that reached just below my butt. Then there were the black boots with huge heels. "I love them, but the heels," I ask. "They'll make you as tall as Chris. He won't be able to intimidate you. Trust me," she smiles. "Wait one more thing," she walks over. "What," I ask. "I'm not a lesbian," she says before pushing up my boobs. "Um, excuse me," I cross my arms over them. "I just said I'm not a lesbian, now you have to tease them with some tit," she says. I guess she was right. She was a slut, she would know. "You can keep the clothes, they look better on you," she smiles. "Are you telling the truth or is that one of your stereotypical rich people things. She laughs, "No. I'm serious. Oh! Wait! Makeup!" She runs into the bathroom connected to her already huge room and comes back with three different bags full of shit. The next thirty minutes is all applying that shit. "Now we can go to school," she smiles at me. I loved how I looked, I was hot. I had to admit that. I wasn't all exposed like I expected Jessica to make me, it wasn't completely slutty. Just enough for Chris to be jealous. That's all I needed. Jessica drove me to school and we arrived at about seven forty-five. The first thing I notice from the car is Piers. I feel the rage just go through me, but then I calm down and walk past everyone. I don't think anyone realized it was me.

**AN/ SO yeah. A lot of shit is going down. Chris, you're a mess. I don't know if Chris and Piers should just have that one casual session or if they should become a legit couple. What do you think? **


	16. Chapter 16

Jill Valentine

I walk through the halls catching looks from several boys. I liked all this attention, surprisingly. I wouldn't let this go to my head though, I wouldn't become Excella or Ashley. I walk to my locker, and who's in their locker next to me? "Excuse me," I call before unlocking my locker. Chris looks over, his expression still carries some remnants of sadness. "Jill," he asks. I roll my eyes and grab my books. "I'm so sorry," he says. "I'm not listening, Chris. I don't think we can fix this. And right now, I'm not sure I want to," I say before leaving, "Have a good day, Chris." His name rolls off my tongue as if it was a curse. The way I said it was as if I'd just cursed him out with that one word. I hoped it felt like that for him too.

Chris was an asshole. He was my first kiss, he took my virginity and he had the nerve to break up with me without even talking about it. Well, fuck him! Now he was onto the next virgin, Piers. Maybe he was just going around to say he was our first. I don't know, I don't care. I do, but I can't let them see that, I need to be strong... I need to be a bitch. Trig, oh this would be perfect. They both sit near me, this just made it too easy.

I take my seat, Piers was already there, Chris came in moments after me. As Ms. Chang begins teaching, Chris pokes my shoulder. "Need a pen," I ask. "Jill, just talk to me," he said. "Too late," I tell him. I won't even look back, I was playing this part really well. "Should've talked before you decided to break up with me." "Jill," he sighs. "Go fuck Piers," I say. I return to my notes. The junior in front of me looks behind me. "Hey," he smiles. "Hey," I return the smile. "Turn the fuck around," Chris says. "You aren't the boss of me anymore. I can do whatever I want to," I tell him and return to talking to the junior. "Jill, right," the guy asks. "Yeah," I continue smiling. "I never noticed how hot you were," he smiles. I shrug and laugh. I can feel the heat from Chris' blood boiling. "Daniel," Ms. Chang calls to the junior. He turns around. "Jill," Piers calls. I look over, him I can at least look at. "Piers," I ask. "I'm really sorry, Jill," he says. I laugh, "That doesn't fix anything. By the way." The rest of the period passes by.

The next few periods pass, each one with Piers. He tried to talk to me in all of them, even though we didn't sit near each other. I ignored him, I didn't want to hear it. Lunch was the most fun. Everyone was already inside eating, and Jessica waited for me at the doors to the cafeteria. "Okay, Chris is in there," she says. "Okay, and," I ask. "And, you're going to walk in there and walk slow and sexy. Flip your hair when you get like halfway to their table and then ask Helena for money. You still talk to her right," she asked. "Yeah, I'm good with Helena," I tell her. "Okay, just make sure to bend over the table," she says. "Okay." She looks at me again, "Why are you mad at Piers? You two were inseparable." "He sided with Chris after the break up," I lie. I wasn't going to tell her the two of them slept together. Even though I was mad at them, I did care about them. I wasn't going to embarrass them in front of the whole school; that's exactly what Jessica would've done. Just like when Piers was forced to come out.

I walk in like she said, kind of slow, but sexy. I find most of the guys in the cafeteria staring. I notice Forest, Richard and Chris staring. Piers was too, but probably for other reasons. I flip my hair like Jessica said, and I put my hands on the table. Chris was luckily sitting right next to Helena. "Hey, can I borrow some money," I ask her, "I left mine at home." Chris is looking right at me, I can see how upset he was and I wasn't going to make him feel any better. "Yeah, sure," Helena smiles and hands me two dollar bills. She was in on the plan, she knew about all of it. "Jill..." Chris says before I cut him off, "Save your breath. You'll need it when you're blowing Piers." Piers' face looks like a tomato before I walk off towards the food line. Some guys even let me skip them, probably to look at my ass but hey, I got food faster.

Piers Nivans

Why would she say that? Why was she being such a bitch today? I mean, I know why, but she could at least let us apologize. "She hates us so much," Chris sighs. Helena smirks, "It serves you right!" Chris looks down at his plate. "What happened," Richard asked. "Um... Well," I get really nervous. "Piers and I fucked Friday night," Chris says bluntly. "What," Forest asks, "You're gay too!" He sounded a little disappointed. "I was drunk, and helena here went and told Jill," Chris says angrily. Helena smiles, "I regret none of it. You two deserve everything you get." She gets up and heads over to Jill's table with Jessica. "So, are you two... Are you a couple," Forest asks awkwardly. I sigh because as much as I'd want to be, Chris wouldn't. He still loves Jill, he really does. She won't even look at him know, he is devastated. That wasn't hard to tell. And Jill was really pissed at us. I feel really bad about it though.

Jill Valentine

"Keep it up girl," Helena smiles as she sits down with Jessica and I, "Chris is going to break down soon." I smile, but I do care. I do love him, maybe one day I could forgive him, but right now I just want him to suffer. "I told you this would work," Jessica smiled. "Well, maybe I do owe you one," I half smile at her. For my worst enemy, she really was there for me (surprisingly). "Am I being too mean," I ask. "Well, you haven't told anyone about what happened, so I think you're in the right range of mean. If the school found out, they would be total outcasts," Helena says. "Yeah," I shrug. "You look really hot though," she smiles. "Thanks Helena," I smile back.

After school ends, I'm walking home because Jessica had something to do and couldn't drive me. I was fine with walking, the heels were annoying, but I could deal with it. I hear Chris' voice and look behind me to see Piers, Helena and Chris all walking this way. I hear running and hope to god it isn't one of the boys. Thankfully it was Helena. "Hey, I think we should swap roommates," she said. "Roommates," I ask. "Well yeah, I mean, you and Chris would be really awkward. So if I move in with you and Chris moves in with Piers, then problem solved," she explains. But did I want to give the two of them time together? I'm not even sure if they had decided to start dating or anything, but Piers would be happy. Maybe they'd even fuck behind my back again. "Yeah, I think that's the best solution. Otherwise I might kill Chris in his sleep." Helena laughs because she knows how serious I really am.

Hours later, it's just Helena and I in my room. "I can't believe them," I sigh. "Chris is a jerk, let's just leave it at that. You're too good for him," Helena says. "But... I miss him," I say. I didn't want to miss him, I wanted to want him gone but I couldn't bring myself around to hating him. "Jill, I know it's hard, but you'll move on. Maybe we can all be friends again one day," she smiles. I shake my head. "I don't know, Helena. I still love him, but he's with Piers... Are they... Are they together," I ask. "I'm not sure. I think Chris is still coming to terms with the fact he had sex with Piers. I think he's trying to figure out if he's gay or not," she laughs a little, "I don't think he is. Piers said that Chris might be bi, but I'm pretty sure he's still into you." I sigh, Chris is such a disaster right now.

Chris Redfield

I sat on Piers' bed, my head in my hands as he watched me. "What," I ask. "You miss her," Piers sighs. I shake my head. I did, I wanted Jill back more than anything. And the look on Piers' face showed more than just disappointment. He wanted us to be together, he'd asked me if I was his boyfriend now and I didn't really give him an answer. I wasn't gay, I knew that, but Piers so wanted me to be. He had since the start, but now that I took his fucking virginity I don't know. I could ditch him, but why would I? He was a cool kid, I mean... Am I really thinking about dating Piers? All the shit that would cause at school, all the shit it'd cause with Jill. I'm pretty sure she won't be talking to me ever, so what else could I fuck up with her. Piers takes a seat next to me. "Chris, I... I love you," he says. He's just making all of this so much harder. I shake my head and he looks crushed. I kiss him, screw everything, I did enjoy it. His face turned into a huge smile. "So are we...?" "Yeah Piers... We are," I smile.

I look over to the window and see Jill looking over. She smiles weakly and waves. I smile back and do the same. She then looks away and pulls the curtains over the window. "What about Dave," I ask Piers. "Well, we haven't done anything. We've only been texting, I think he's done with me," Piers sighs. "Done? You never let him do anything," I tell him. "I let you..." I shake my head, yeah... He did. He trusted me, I don't know why. I've been a mess these couple of days, but he's been there for me. I couldn't deny that. Did I really just commit to a relationship with Piers? What am I doing?

A month passes. June, a few days before school ends. I'm pretty sure everyone now knew about Piers and I, so we were doing things in public now. Maybe not kissing, but we'd walk holding hands and I'd put my arm around his neck as we walked. It was getting serious, not as serious as Jill and I were. No one would ever get the close again, I don't think that's possible she was just so... Amazing. Lunch rolled around, Piers was sitting next to me. Helena, Forest and Richard across from us. "This is weird," Forest said looking at Piers laying his head on my shoulder. "What," I ask. "I'm not being homophobic, or bi-phobic? Whatever, I'm just used to that being Jill," he sighs, "I miss Jill." He missed Jill? Forest doesn't miss anyone! And who was he to say he missed her, I'm sure I missed her twelve times more, but it wasn't a competition and I've moved on.

Speaking of Jill, she just walked into the cafeteria. She was beautiful, her hair was still blonde and teased. I liked it, but I liked the brunette better. She still looked fucking hot. She walks over to our table, something she hadn't done the whole month. "You guys... Think I could sit here," she asks nervously. "So, you're a bitch for the whole month and now you want to sit with us again," Forest asks. "Um, yeah," she sighs. "Come on in," Forest smiles. "Hi Chris," she waves. Piers sits up again. "Hey," I put on a friendly smile. "What made you come back," Piers asks smiling. "Well, I had some time to think and... I see you two are happy and honestly I miss you guys. And Jessica gets boring after awhile, she only wants to gossip." Piers laughs. "What," she tilts her head. "I'm glad you're back," he smiles. She laughs a little and smiles over toward me. "You look good," I smile. "You have a boyfriend," she teases. I roll my eyes and put my arm around Piers, resting my hand on his nub of a right arm. Jill smiles and winks at Piers. I look at him and he smiles back at her. And we were all friends again? Just like that? I'm surprised how easy that was.

I did miss her, having her back with us was great. Even if she was just a friend now, it was great hanging out with her. I missed her and her witty comments and constant judging of other people. She was my best friend, now that she was no longer my girlfriend.

Jill Valentine

I remember the first time I met Chris, we were so young. I was a freshman, he was a sophomore. I remember our first kiss, how could i forget it. I remember all the fun times we had together, and now they were gone. We never thought we'd split up, and then Carlos came along. He hadn't spoken to me since Chris beat the shit out of him. Chris just... He was everything and now, all that was gone. He was my first, being away from him it just hurt. I can't pretend to be cool around him and Piers, it was awkward and we all knew that, but I missed them. All of them. No matter how much I hated them, they all were my best friends and I just loved them all. I couldn't stay mad at them anymore. When they actually let me back to the table, I knew everything was okay. "Jill, do you wanna hang out after school," Chris asks. Piers looks at me. "Um, sure Chris," I says awkwardly. Piers looks a little nervous. He probably thought this meant Chris and I would be getting back together, but I wouldn't do that to him. He was happy, I had never seen him this happy.

Global was next, Piers sat next to me now. "Jill," he says awkwardly. "I'm not going to take Chris back. Don't worry," I smile. "What," he asks. he was surprised I knew what he was going to say. "I love you Piers. And you two are clearly happy together. I won't ruin that for you," I smile. "Wow," he says. I raise an eyebrow. "I was an asshole," he says, "I took advantage of Chris being drunk and... Well, I was an asshole Jill. You just forgive me like that?" I nod, "Yeah Piers. What's past is past. You and Chris are now, enjoy it." I rest my hand on his shoulder. "I'm a terrible friend," he sighs, "I can't believe after everything I did, you just forgive me." "You're my best friend, I can forgive you for most things," I wink. He looks like he's so guilty, and I wasn't even trying that anymore. "Don't worry about it Piers," I smile. He smiles back awkwardly, I think I broke him.

After school, Chris meets me out front. I give him a friendly hug and he smiles. "Jill, I just wanted to talk about everything," he says. "Okay, let's talk," I saw as I begin to walk towards my house. "I wanna start with I'm sorry," he sighs, "I should've talked to you first. I was just so angry, I wasn't thinking straight." "I understand, I've had some time to think about it too," I sigh. "Well, about Piers. I'm sorry too." "Don't be, you two are happy and that's all that matters," I smile. "No, it's not okay. I turned around and fucked your best friend right after we broke up," he says. "You were drunk," I say. "Yeah, but then we started actually dating. I just feel bad," he replies. "You moved on, it's a good thing," I tell him. He shakes his head. "No, I haven't moved on. I still care about you," he says. "I care about you too, but we're just friends again. You're not breaking up with Piers because I'll talk to you again. I'm not going to take you back just like that. I might be understanding now, but that doesn't mean I'm not angry about the whole Piers thing. I'll hang out with you guys, because I'm supportive and I'm happy that my two best friends are happy. That doesn't make it less awkward. I do love you, Chris. And maybe someday, we can be together again, but for now... We're friends and you're Piers' boyfriend. Don't break his heart." He looked at me, he observed my face and must've saw how serious I was. He smiled, "I'm glad we're friends." I smiled back and laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chris Redfield

June went by fast, soon enough it was July and I had nothing planned for the summer so I just hung out with Piers, Jill and Helena. Today was the day Helena was leaving. We all were sad to see her go. We were also hung over thanks to the party we threw in the park last night. Piers' dad was with us at the airport, the airport was in Denver. I always liked coming to the city, it was so big and I didn't know anyone. In Raccoon I knew everyone, and that kind of pissed me off, but sometimes that was a good thing. Raccoon wasn't the smallest town, I mean, it had 170,000 people. Not as much as New York City, but it wasn't bad. We all stood at near the security line, Piers' dad didn't want to do the work to go through security with her, honestly none of us did. Helena smiled at us and gave us all a hug before saying, "I'm going to miss you guys!" We all smile and laugh, but we all would miss her too. "We'll keep in touch," Jill smiles. "Yeah, and maybe we'll even visit. Always wanted to go to Chicago," I shrug. She smiles and then makes her way to security. With a final goodbye, we head to Mr. Nivans' car.

I'd moved back in with Jill and her parents back in June. Since we were friends again, she could stand living with me now. "Chris," Piers says. "Huh," I look over to him. "Are we going to hang out," he asks. "Sure, Jill," I ask. "Nah, you two have fun," she winks. Luckily Piers' dad doesn't notice, Piers still hadn't told him he was gay. I didn't care. I understood his reasoning. We got back to the house, Jill went home. Jill's hair was returning to it's normal brown, I liked it better that way honestly, but she still let it out. It wasn't always in a ponytail like it used to be. Piers and I left his dad and decided to walk around Raccoon, we decided to stop at this small park. We were leaning against a fence, I had a cigarette hanging from my lips. He looked over to me, something was definitely bothering him. "What's up, Piers," I ask. "Uh... Nothing," he sighs. "Come on Piers. We're dating... You can tell me anything," I smile. "I think we should break up," he blurts out almost too fast for me to hear right. "What," I raise an eyebrow. I'm not mad, I'm a little upset, but that's it. "We aren't really going out anyway. I mean, we hang out and Jill and Helena are always with us. What do we do differently than we did back when you were dating Jill?" "We fuck," I shrug. He laughs. I wasn't really trying to defend the relationship, he was right. "I guess you understand," he smiles. "Yeah, we're not really doing much. I mean, we haven't even had sex in a while," I shrug. Piers laughs and shakes his head, "So just friends?" "Oh? No friends with benefits," I tease. "No, I think my ass has had enough of you," he says. I laugh, "Had to make it awkward? Didn't you?"

We both laugh before we just talk, about normal things. This was the smoothest breakup I'd ever had. Wow, I never knew it could be this easy. All my breakups had been disasters, Jill's was the easiest before this and that was a huge mess. "So, you going to go for Jill again," Piers smiles. "What," I ask. "Oh come on! Remember how you could tell I was gay, well you were showing all the same signs for Jill while we were together. The staring, the awkward eye contact... It was all there," he smiles. "I don't think she'd want me back," I shrug. "Well, we also thought she'd never talk to us again, but she is. Anything could happen, and hell! You two love each other!" I couldn't believe I was hearing this from my ex. I couldn't believe he'd actually broken up with me, I never thought Piers would end it. Neither of us were angry, neither of us tried to defend the relationship, then again we weren't really in a relationship. We didn't go out alone, we never really did anything a couple would. He was right, we were better off as just friends and I think I'm done with guys. I was never really into them honestly, I mean Piers was one thing, but I don't think I'll be doing that again.

"So, you really think I should try and fix things with Jill," I ask taking a quick puff of the cigarette. "Yeah, I mean... You aren't a very good gay guy," he jokes. "What do you mean," I raise an eyebrow. "You just... You're not gay. Even though you dated a guy, you're not meant to be gay," Piers laughed, "You can't pull it off. It's kind of awkward with you. You need a girl by your side, and I can only see Jill as that girl." That's something we could agree on. I couldn't see myself dating another girl, hell anyone, other than Jill. She was perfect, she was everything anyone could ever want. Only problem was trying to win her back. We'd have to go through all the awkward stuff again... That wouldn't be fun.

Jill Valentine

I sat in my room, on my computer like usual, when my cell phone rang. I see Chris' name on the caller I.D. "Chris," I answer. "Hey Jill," he sounds pretty happy. "What's up, Chris," I ask. "Come hangout with Piers and I," he says. "Chris, I didn't come because I wanted you to have time together... As a couple," he can guess what I was suggesting. "Oh! It's okay, we just broke up," he says so nonchalantly. "What," I yell in surprise. "Yeah, come on. We're in that small park downtown," he says. "Um, okay... I'll be there in a few," I say as I start getting my shoes on. We hang up. I rush out of the house, confused by what I heard. I knew which park he was talking about. As I walked there I began to think why they would break up. They seemed happy together, and Piers was obsessed with Chris in the beginning of the year. I'd need to find out what happened. Also, why was Chris so okay with it?

I arrive a few minutes later and see Chris and Piers hanging out against one of the park's boundary fences. "Jill," Chris calls as I run over. I hug both men as a greeting before asking the inevitable question, "Why the hell did you guys break up?!" "Very to the point, Jill," Piers smiles, "We just weren't acting like a couple. We were only hanging out, and we did it with you and Helena." "That's why I wasn't coming before," I told him. "Yeah, but that gave him the chance to do it," Chris smiles. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Piers broke up with you," I ask super surprised. "Yep," Chris shrugs. I look to Piers, who shrugs. "Nice," I high-five him. Chris flares his nostrils. "Now we're both Chris' ex's," I smile. Chris shakes his head and takes a puff of the cigarette I didn't know he had.

The three of us hang out for the rest of the day. It was strange, it reminded me of the beginning of the year. Back before we dated, when life was simple. We all changed over the last year. Listen to me, I'm acting like it's been so long. Chris and I were friends, now Piers and him were just friends. Damn, I thought it be awkward when we were all exs with Chris, but... We were all cool. It was the weirdest shit I'd ever seen. I was hanging out with my ex, and his ex who happened to be my best friend and a guy on top of it all. We aren't normal, are we.

As we walk down the street, I notice Chris light another cigarette. He takes a puff, and my general curiosity makes me want to have some. I'd always wanted to smoke, I knew I'd find myself doing it eventually, why not now. I grab the cigarette from his hand. He looks over to me with a classic, 'What are you doing' look. I smile and put it against my lips and inhale the stick. "Oh damn," I cough afterward. Chris takes it back and laughs, "Lightweight." I shake my head and continue coughing. He takes another puff. I notice Piers grab it right after. "Jill, you're over exaggerating," he says before taking a puff himself. He begins his own coughing fit, one worse than my own. Chris and I both laugh. "Exaggerating, huh," I ask. "Fuck off," he says once he's done. "Ugh, now it's got all your spit on it," Chris motions to the two of us. "Oh yeah, cause you haven't been swapping saliva with the two of us before," I raise an eyebrow. He rolls his eyes before taking another puff. It was a pain the first time, but that didn't mean I didn't want more. I take it again and take another puff. "Hey," Chris yells, "You two can have your own! Don't steal my shit." He throws me one and lights it for me. Piers and I share that one. I felt cool, no matter how cliche that sounded. "Yeah, I won't be making this a habit," Piers says as he coughs again. Chris laughs. I don't know if I'll do this again. Maybe just once and awhile, I promised myself.

After a few hours of walking around, we decide to head back home. Chris and I share a quick cigarette on the walk home. So, I had two that day, not even a full two because Chris hogged most of the second one. I don't think that's bad. We go home, and as we walk down out sidewalk, Piers begins to panic about his breath. "Just brush your teeth if you're that concerned," Chris shrugs at Piers' ridiculousness. "What about my clothes," he yells before digging his nose into his shirt, "It smells!" I shake my head. "Just blame it on me," Chris says, "My jacket always smells like smoke." It's true, that red 'Made in Heaven' jacket always smelled like smoke. I didn't care. Chris always had a strange smell, it a mix of cigarette smoke and something else, I could never put my finger on it, but it wasn't a bad smell. I could honestly say it was my favorite smell. Piers goes into his house and Chris and I go into mine.

Mom and Dad are working. Chris and I have the house to ourselves, so what do we do? We go into the living room and put on Silent Hill: Revelations. That was our favorite movie, no matter how bad everyone else though it was. Even Piers hated it, but we could watch it a million times and not care what anyone said. We even watched it with my parents once, they didn't like it. They thought the acting was bad and that it made no sense. My dad said, "It has good scenes, but the story line makes no sense." Chris and I understood it, Claire said the same thing my parents did. She must be too young to understand, her freshman mentality. I loved this movie, like oh my god! I even found myself reciting some parts, damn I'm such a nerd. Chris was doing it too by the end of the movie. My favorite scene was when they're in the school and she explains the whole moving around thing. She was so blunt, it reminded me of myself a little. I don't care what anyone says, I'm definitely like Heather. Just as Pyramid Head cuts the crazy bitch's head off, my phone rings again. The caller I.D. reads Jessica. "Hey Jessica! What's up," I ask as I answer. "Nothing, are you doing anything," she asks. I don't know if I want to hang out with her right now. I mean, I was in Silent Hill mode. "Uh, actually I am... I'm sorry. Mom wants me to finish my summer homework. What a drag," I sigh. "Oh, okay. Maybe tomorrow," she asks. "Maybe, I'll text you," I say. "Okay," she hangs up.

"Homework," Chris asks. "I'm not in the mood to hang out with her," I tell him. "I'm not judging," he shrugs, "She's annoying. Wanna watch something else?" "Sure, but what," I ask. "Let me look," he says reaching for the remote. He surfs through the channels and eventually picks something, 'Heathers.' Nice name choice after Silent Hill. "This is a great movie," Chris smiles. "Really? Never seen it," I tell him. "It's right up your alley," Chris says. He was right, it was pretty good, definitely my kind of movie. Halfway through I get kind of tired, not tired enough to go to sleep, but I rest my head on his arm. He repositions himself, putting his arm around my neck, pulling me in closer to him. He was always a nice person to cuddle with. I didn't think he would be because of all the muscle, I always felt safe in his arms. What was I doing? We aren't dating anymore, but he wasn't dating Piers anymore, so he was single. No! I can't do that again, but I can't will myself to break out of the hold. I enjoyed it so much, damn it Jill! Why can't you just get over him! He was a friend now, friends don't cuddle. I can't give him the idea of getting back together because if he actually tried, I'd melt and take him back. He was very persuasive if he wanted something, he wouldn't give up until we were together. So, I can't let him know I was still wasn't over him. But I loved the comfortable spot inside his arms. Damn you, Chris and your wonderfully comfortable armpit.

Chris Redfield

We're basically cuddling, is it weird? No right? I mean, I had the intention to date her again, but she had no idea, right? I hope not, at least. But, did she think the same thing. She was comfortable enough to rest on me, but that could mean I'm friendzoned now. That would be the end of all of this! I would die. She can't shut me out. If Piers is right, then we're perfect for eachother meaning she'd realize it too, right? Damn it, Piers! It's all his fault, he had to bring her up right after we broke up. Jill definitely wouldn't agree to going out again right after I broke up with Piers. That was just the deal with best friends. I mean, we broke that when I broke up with Jill the first time, but that was different (No it wasn't). When the movie ended, Jill decided to head upstairs. It wasn't that late, nine o'clock.

Her parents walk in about half an hour later. "Chris! Where's Jill," her mom asks. "She's in her room," I tell them. "Sleeping this early," her dad asks. "I don't know. She went up about half an hour ago," I tell them. They both shrug and move into the kitchen. "I'm going to go check on her," I call. "Okay," I hear both of them call from the kitchen. I head up the stairs and freeze when I reach her door as I hear her talking. She must've been on the phone. "Piers! No! We aren't doing this again," she sighs, "Yes it might've worked last time. But things are different now! You aren't setting us up again!" They were talking about me? I knock on the door. "Piers! I gotta' go," she says before heading over to the door. "Hello," she slightly opens the door. "Let me in Jill," I push through the door. "Such great manners," she says watching me move to her bed. "Chris, just bursting in," she shakes her head. "I knocked," I smile. She continues shaking her head. My phone rings in my pocket.

"It's Piers," I tell her as I pick up, "Hello?" "So, I'm going to start convincing her," he says. "Piers," I sigh looking out Jill's window over to him. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it happens," he smiles over to me. "Um, and what qualifies you," I ask. "Who hooked you up in the first place," he asks. That was true, he was the one who convinced me to ask her to Piers' party back in October. "Give it your best shot, probably won't work," I say before hanging up. "Oh it will! Don't worry," I hear his voice echo from his window and into our room. I shake my head and close the curtain. Jill looks over at me, clearly confused, "What was that about?" I laugh, "Nothing." "Oh, I'm pretty sure I know what he's talking about," she narrows her eyes at me, "And I'm pretty sure you're right about it not working." Damn! She knows, this'll make Piers' job even harder.


	18. Chapter 18

Jill Valentine

Damn it! School starts today! Why the fuck did the summer go so fast!? It feels like Helena left yesterday, and I miss her too. Now I'm the only girl in the group. I got along with guys better anyway, but it'd be nice to have one girl at least. Piers has been trying to hook me up with Chris again, and I've been fighting. It's been a tough fight! I'd love to go running back to Chris with open arms and start from where we left off, but I couldn't. He had to learn, learn? Well, he'd have to work to get me back, and he's hasn't really shown anything. I really do want to be with him again, it would all be perfect, but I promised I wouldn't go back. Damn this was hard. Especially with Piers trying to sell him to me. Now, first day of school. I wore the black leather jacket again, I grew to love that thing. Under it, I had a white v-neck t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Not very flashy, but I wasn't trying to be. My hair was up in a ponytail, I'd started putting it up again since it was hot over the summer, but now that it was getting cold, I'd probably be putting it down again. I liked the hair style Jessica had done last year. It looked good. He was also a few hundred dollars away from a new car, it'd be great to be driving again. I had my license now too, so I could drive too. Piers was still 15, which I found funny. He was the youngest of our group.

Chris, Piers and I walked to school together. It was nice, surprisingly it wasn't awkward after their breakup. They shifted straight from dating to friends, a very dramatic-less breakup. Nothing really changed with them, Chris was now sporting some stubble, but Piers was the same. Still wearing that scarf, he had to be getting hot under that thing, but he didn't seem to care. I hadn't heard anything about his mom recently. She was home in July for a while, shortly after Helena left, then she went back to the hospital in August. His mother was very nice, very relaxed and calm no matter what. As we walk, we're talking about some boring shit until Chris puts his arm around my shoulder. "Um, no," I say lifting his arm. "Aw, come on," Chris pleads. "No, we're not dating," I push him away. "Not yet," Piers mumbles. I shoot him a dirty look. "So, friends can't walk like that," Chris asks. "Not friends who are also exs," I smile. "You don't have to be exs," Piers smiles. "No," I yell. We finally reached the large school building, why did we have to come back? The summer was so drama free. Whenever there was school, something dramatic happens or someone gets in a fight or some other shit I could do without. School only caused trouble.

We walk in, I look around and then sigh. I had no idea where to go. "Come on, Jill," Piers laughs. "What," I ask. "You obviously didn't look at your email. We're suppose to go to advisory," he explains. "Oh... Okay," I say before following Piers to Ms. Belli's classroom. Her room hadn't changed, but I heard some kids talking about how U.S. History was now in last year's Earth Science room. I would be taking Physics this year. Great... Another class for me to stress over. Piers and I take our seats in Ms. Belli's class, some other kids are already there. We say 'Hi' to her before taking the seat and she explains how we're waiting for everyone else. "Why won't you take Chris back," Piers asks. I sigh loudly. "Come on! It's been almost two months since I broke up with him," he says excitedly. "Maybe the problem is he dated a guy," I raise an eyebrow sarcastically. "Homophobic," Piers does the same sarcastic eyebrow raise. I roll my eyes, "Who says he's still into girls?" "Um, me! I know he's still into you! That's a fact," he yells, "While Chris and I were dating, he'd talk about you all the time! He was and still is obsessed with you. You two are perfect together, you're like the cutest couple I'd ever seen. And the way he missed you is so cute. Just go take him back." I shake my head, "Maybe I'm over him." "Oh yeah! I'm sure," he says sarcastically. "How would you even know," I defend myself. "Hm, maybe I have eyes. You stare at him all the time, and you two are always together!" "He lives with me! I'm suppose to move out," I ask. "Shut up Jill! Just give it up! Date him," Piers begins to whine. "Ugh! Piers shut up! I'll date who I want," I tell him. "NO! You'll date Chris, and you'll like it," he yells, "That's a fact! Not even a guess, I know the second you kiss Chris, you'll be sucked back in." People are listening to our conversation now that we're pretty much yelling.

"I don't want to talk about it, Piers. We aren't getting back together and that's final," I yell. "Fine," Piers seems to give up, but he's lying. The rest of the day he was bugging me about Chris. Just when I thought I could head home and escape from him, I remembered Football tryouts. I couldn't try out, but Coach would probably want me to overview, see what team we'd be working with. Chris was guaranteed the spot as captain. He didn't even have to tryout, he was a senior. Back in Junior year, he had to try out for Captain because there were people in Senior year that last year would've been their last chance to be captain. Chris kicked their ass on the field and was given the position, but now Chris was the only senior who would be qualified to be captain. There was Carl and Ben, but they couldn't be captain. I came to the field and the coach ran up to me. I was the first person there. "What's up Coach," I ask. "Valentine! I was reading the regulations and I found out you could be on the team," he said excitedly. "What? Really," I asked even more excited. "Yeah, you just have to be really good. You'll be expected to reach the guy's standards, but you're already doing that. So try out and you can be on the team!" "Aw, but I loved being the mascot," I say sarcastically. "Shut up, Valentine. You think you're ready," he asks. "Definitely," I smile.

Chris, Piers and the other all show up. Tryouts start and we're partnered up for various drills. Of course I'm partnered with Chris, who flirts with me the entire tryout and honestly, I'm enjoying the flirting. We do several drills, starting with throwing, then kicking, blocking and then sprinting. The only area I had problems with was blocking, I didn't weigh as much as Chris, so I was knocked down easily. We were going to play a mock game afterward, where I was given several positions. I was tackled pretty easily, and Chris and the coach watched. The worst part was when the coach yelled to everyone to not go easy on me. "She wants to be on the team! She'll need to experience everything!" I was good at running, and dodging people so that was a plus. But once they ran into me, I was going down. Piers was having trouble, which was understandable. He was missing an arm, it'd be hard to catch and keep balance without an arm. He was still good at kicking, hopefully that'd save him. He was also the smallest of the team, he weighed less than me! I was always jealous of that, but I knew I wasn't fat. I had boobs, they made up a lot of my weight. Without them, I'd weigh less than Piers. They were also a problem when playing football, but the sports bra helped with that.

After the mock game, we're dismissed. Chris and the coach are talking when I run over. "Ready to go, Chris," I ask. "Yeah, see you later Coach," Chris smiled before walking with me toward Piers. "You did great out there, Jill," Chris smiles. "Thanks," I smile before we reach Piers. "Ready Piers," I ask. "I'm not making the team," he sighs. "What are you talking about," Chris asks. "I could barely catch a ball. And you think I'll be playing," he raised an eyebrow. "Piers, kicker doesn't need to catch," Chris narrows his eyes. "You'll see. The cuts are posted on the board tomorrow right? I'll be on that list," he sighs. "Come on, Piers! I'm sure you'll be on the team," I put my arm around him. He looks a little depressed. Chris decides he wants to change so I'm forced to wait outside while both Chris and Piers now change. Men...

Chris is out first. "You did really well, Valentine," he smiles. "Even though I was playing against guys," I ask sarcastically. "Please, you're basically a man," he jokes. I punch him in the arm before Piers comes out, he looks a little happier. "Maybe I should call Dave," he says. "What," I ask with a small laugh. "I don't know... Maybe I should. I mean, he's still single and we still text each other all the time." "And this just came out of nowhere," I ask. "Yep," he smiles. I shake my head. "Look at you," Chris says impressed, "Taking charge of something." "Hey, I can be happy too! You showed me that Chris..." "Did I," Chris laughs. "Yeah, you showed me I have to take risks and that they aren't always going to end in disaster." Chris smiled, "Whatever you say!" I punch him in the arm again, "You trying to talk him out of it!" Piers laughs and we begin our walk home. "I have two rooms now," Piers thought aloud. "What," I ask. "Tom went to college," he smiled. "Okay, but why are you randomly thinking of that," Chris asks. "Well, Tom's room has a lock on the door. So when Dave is over, no one's going to accidentally walk in on us," Piers smiles. "Oh, you mean like when Helena did," Chris asks. I laugh, "That really happened?" "Oh yeah," Piers says seriously. "Probably pretty hot," I shrug honestly. Chris and Piers gave me a disgusted look. And I just laughed awkwardly. We get home and split up once again.

We go in and both my parents are home, which was a surprise. "Hey guys! Where have you been," mom asks. "Oh, football tryouts," I say as I take a seat at the island. We had moved into the kitchen. "Chris, you still the quarterback," dad asks him. "Yeah, captain and quarterback," he smiles. "What about you Jill? Still 'coaching'," he used finger quotes. "No, I tried out," I stick up my chin. "What," my dad asks. "I tried out! I'm really good," I tell him. "She is," Chris defended me as he stuck what ever food he could find in my fridge into his mouth. I laugh and then my dad looks at me, and asks so seriously, "Are you a lesbian?" Chris and I start cracking up and my dad looks worried. Mom is a little embarrised but I could tell she was listening in. Was this a real concern they were having? "No, Dad," I say in between laughs, "I like guys! Don't worry about that!" He smiles, "Okay. I was worried." I shake my head and mom soon has dinner ready.

The next day, Piers, Chris and I ran to school to see who was cut from tryouts. The list would also have the full team and positions so I was excited for that. We were at the board at 7:30, a full half an hour before school started. That's how excited we all were. Piers looks straight at the cuts, while Chris and I look at the actual team. "Jill! Runningback! Nice," Chris highfives me. "I can't find my name," Piers says frustrated. "Maybe 'cause you're looking at the wrong list," Chris smirks. He looks up and his face lights up, he made kicker. "Holy shit," he yells. I can't help but smile. "Our team's going to look so weak," Piers smiles. "What," Chris asks. "We have a girl and a cripple," he explains, "The other teams will try and go easy on us." "Well, they'll be in for a surprise," I smile. "Can't believe they're letting you play. Let alone play runningback," Piers says. "I'm good. Can't deny that," I smirk. "And you're so modest," Piers says. "Fuck you," I laugh. "We have half an hour," Chris says, "What do you want to do?" "Smoke," I shrug. Chris laughs, "Why not? Get suspended on the second day of school." I roll my eyes, "Come on you pussies." I literally have to drag them to the yard outside of the cafeteria.

After the half an hour, we go through our regular school day and then lunch. Ah, lunch! Piers, Chris, Forest, Richard and I all sit together again. It wasn't the same without Helena though. As we laughed and ate, I noticed Sheva walk over. "Hey guys," she smiles. "What's up, Sheva," I smile. "Mind if I join you," she asks politely. "Why us," Forest asks. "Cause you guys seem cool, and I have a lot of classes with these two," she motions to Piers and I, "And I have Calc with you now." She points to Chris. "Come on," I pat the seat next to me. "So, how's everyone's second day," Sheva asks. "Well, I made the football team," Piers shrugged. "Weren't you on it lasy year," she smiles. "Yeah, but you know... The whole arm thing," he says. "Do you need your arm to be a kicker," Sheva asks. "That's what I said," Forest smiles. Piers flares his nostrils and continues eating. "How is everything with that," I ask. "What do you mean," he asks. "I mean, are people still bothering you about it," I ask. "Well, people always bother me," he definitely stole that from me, "And yeah. They still treat me like I can't do anything. Get's on my nerves!" "What about at home," Richard asks. "Dad understands, so does Tom. I do everything myself, they know I can." The day continues, after school ends there's practice again. Practice was everyday now, which would be great (Sarcasm)!


	19. Chapter 19

Jill Valentine

Two weeks of school, I already wanted it to end. Chris convinced me to ditch today, and I didn't really care about what was going on in class today anyway. Piers was too chicken, but there was good news about him! He finally called Dave, about fucking time! They had one date, where they went to the movies. They didn't even kiss, like come on. Piers said he needed to take chances. Take the chance to kiss the man! Oh, well. Back to us ditching. We were driving around downtown Raccoon, oh! Chris had bought his new car too. It was a black 2008 ford explorer. It was huge, but I loved it. It was about eleven thousand dollars, I'm not sure if that was expensive because I've never gone car shopping. Chris seemed to know what he was doing though.

We eventually reached a small bar. "We're drinking," I asked a little disappointed. "Oh come on, it's a bar. Claire's here and we're just hanging out, drink if you want to. We can play darts, pool or talk with the bartender," Chris says, "I only like to drink in the park with the rest of the group. But not with Piers alone anymore... Last time, it caused problems." He's obviously referencing our break up. I laugh, "Yeah. I remember." We enter the place, it has an old look to it. Most of the people inside are old men, but they aren't creepy. They're minding their own business. Then I hear Chris' name called, it's Claire. She's still wearing that 'Made in Heaven' vest. I need to ask Chris about that one day. "Shame Chris," I shake my head sarcastically, "Corrupting your little sister. Convincing her to skip school." I sigh. Chris rolls his eyes while smiling. "Um Jill," Claire interrupts, "For what I heard, you were a nerd. So, I guess he's corrupting more than just me." "Well, fuck you too Claire," I say with a lack of anything better to say. Claire laughs before walking over to the pool table. "Come on guys," she smiles, "Let's play!" I shrug, I didn't care. Chris did the same, so the three of us play. I'm not good at pool, never was. After we finish that round, Chris being the victor, he asks if I'd rather be on a team with him. He'd help me aim and play better overall. I say sure, what was the worst that could happen?

The round starts, Claire goes first. She sinks a ball after breaking the small cluster, she goes again. She doesn't get any this time, so it's our turn. I line up the stick to the que and I feel Chris' arms wrap around me. "What are you doing," I ask. "Just trust me," he says putting his hands on mine. I look up at him, he looks so good. He never really looked bad, but right now he was just so... Forget it. I look back at the que and he shifts his weight and we sink two balls. "Nice shot," Claire smiles. I look back at Chris with a smile. He smiles down at me. It isn't his normal smile, its a mischievous one. I think I caught onto what he was trying to do, but I wasn't going to stop him. We continue playing, and thanks to Chris I'm doing pretty well. After a few more rounds I begin to feel something sticking my leg. "Um, Chris," I turn to him with surprised eyes. "Sorry," he half smiles. He looks really fucking attractive, this was his plan all along! He didn't want to skip school and play pool. He wanted to get me alone, and he almost succeeded accept Claire was there.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Claire says. "Okay," I smile. "You're not going with her? Isn't that what girls do," Chris asks as Claire is already halfway to the bathroom. "Aren't I 'basically a man'," I ask. He laughs and I can't help myself. I jump into him, our lips touch and it's just as I remember it. Nothing had changed, it was like we were dating again. All those great memories came back, and then I pull back. Chris has a dumbass smug smile on his face. "You planned all of this," I say angrily. "Well, to be fair, I was going to kiss you after we left. You just took the initiative," he shrugs while still wearing that stupid grin. "Damn it," I yell. He laughs and pulls me in again, "So we cool?" I smile up into his deep brown eyes, "Yeah. We're good." We kiss again and I just feel so much better, about everything. All those feelings just came back, the emotions from the months prior were all there. It all felt great.

Claire returns and coughs to get our attention. "Guess you're back together," she smiles with her hands on her hips. We laugh, "Guess so." She walks past us. "Where are you going," Chris asks. "I'm not going to be a third wheel to another couple," she sighs. "Oh come on Claire," I call. "It's okay. Have fun," she walks out. "I feel bad," I sigh. "Me too. Wanna abduct Piers," he asks with a sudden excitement. "Sure," I shrug and we head to the car. We reach school at exactly 2:15, and there he is. He's walking out and down toward the house. We drive up next to him and I grab him through the window. "What the hell," he yells. "Come on," I yell. He begins to panic, but I keep pulling and get him halfway in when he sees Chris. "Jill! What the hell are you doing," Piers yells as I finish pulling his feet in. "We're abducting you," I smile. "You could've asked," he fixes his scarf, which was actually falling off. The only time I'd see him without it was gym and football. "No practice today," Piers says. "Good to know. Let's go," Chris says as he pushes down on the gas pedal. "Where are we going exactly, now that I'm 'abducted'," Piers asks. "Let's go to the private school," I smile. "Uh, why," he asks. "Um! Because Dave's there," I smile even wider. "Ugh, you need to stop," Piers sighs. "What? I ship you guys, like you did for me and Chris." "I still do," he smiles hinting I should take him back. He had no idea I did. I look to Chris, who quickly looks to me. "Well, you should know your ship is official," I don't even look at him. "What! You're back together," Piers yelled excitedly. "Yep," I smile to Chris. "YES," Piers screams hugging Chris from behind his seat. "Piers, I'm driving," Chris yells as Piers' arm surrounded his neck.

"I'm so happy for you guys," he wore a huge smile on his face. I shake my head, "Now you and Dave better get together!" He laughs, "Fine. Only because I'm excited," We pull up to the school and I look out through my rolled down window. The explorer's black, making it a little suspicious looking, so to make myself look cooler I grab the pair of sunglasses from the glove compartment. I rested my arm against the window frame and looked out casually. I got several stares from students and then hear my name called. It's a blonde girl and a taller boy with a buzzed haircut. "Sherry," Chris says across me to them. "You remembered me," I raise an eyebrow. "Yeah. Have you guys seen Claire," she asks, "She wasn't in school." "Oh yeah, the three of us skipped school," Chris says motioning to me. "Oh, okay. I was a little worried. See you later, Chris," she walks off with the boy. It was Jake, that's his name. I could barely remember them.

"Dave," I hear Piers yell as he hangs out of the back window. "Piers, calm down," Chris calls. Dave comes running up to the car, "Piers! Jill! What are you guys doing here?" "Came to see you," Piers smiles. I look over to him and he sees me. "Cool," Dave says before he's silenced by Piers' lips. "He did it," I punch Chris. "I believe it," he says rubbing his arm. I hit him pretty hard. "Thought our first kiss would be more romantic," Dave smirks. I giggle and jump around in my seat. "Jill! Chill the fuck out," Piers hits the seat. "Sorry," I say before giggling again. Chris just looks at me and laughs. "Get in," Chris calls to Dave. He opens the door and pushed Piers over, before we all drive off. "Where are we going," I ask Chris. "Um... I don't know," Chris shrugs. Dave and Piers laugh. "If we aren't going anywhere, can you drop me off at my place," Dave asks. "Sure," Chris shrugs, "Where is it?" His house was literally across the street from Jessica's. It was bigger and definitely more expansive. "Wow," I stare in awe. "Nice huh," Dave asks. "Um, yeah!" "Wanna come in," he asks all of us. "Hell yes," Piers runs out of the car. "What about you two," he asks. "Nah, have fun with your boyfriend," Chris winks. Dave smiles with a, "Thanks guys." I smile back and Chris drives off. "So what are we doing," I ask. He raises an eyebrow seductively. "Can we do it at the house? I don't think the car will be comfortable," I say. "Fine," he laughs. "Damn I love this movie," Chris yells as Pyramid Head kills the crazy lady once again. "See, much better than my phone in your car," I tell him. He nods in agreement. "I love this movie," I smile. "Come here," Chris says. He moves closer for a kiss, but I push him onto his back. I straddle him and then kiss him. "I missed this so much," I say before kissing him again.

Piers Nivans

I rested my nose in the crook of Dave's neck. No one was in his huge fucking mansion, who knew his family had money? His bed was huge; a queen size with a lot of stupid pillows, most of them were on the floor now. He rolls over to face me. "So, how was that," he asks. I smile, such a weird question, "Great." I was actually allowed on top this time... Chris would never let me do that. "I'm glad you finally decided to call me," Dave smiles, "I almost gave up." I raise an eyebrow. "Almost," he say. I hear my phone vibrate in my pants, which are currently on the floor. I get out of bed and look at the screen, Tom. "Hey Tom," I answer. "Piers? Where are you," he asks. "Oh, I'm at a friend's house. What's wrong," I ask. "Nothing, just give dad a call. He thought you were here with me. He's worried," Tom says. "Okay. Sorry Tom," I say. "You with a boyfriend," he asks. "What," I yell in surprise. "I think that answers it," Tom snickers. "You..." "Yeah, I know Piers," he says. "Does Dad know," I ask. I'm really scared now. "No, I won't tell him about your little secret. That's your job," Tom says. I can see his wicked smile now. "Bye Tom," I say. "Bye my gay little brother," he says like he's talking to a baby, or a dog. "You're a fucking asshole," I yell. I hear him laugh before he hangs up. I put my phone back in my pants. I begin to put my underwear back on. "Who was that," Dave asks. "Tom, my brother," I tell him. "Oh. You leaving," Dave asks. "Yeah, Dad wants me home," I say. "Don't worry about it. We'll see each other again, right?" I nod, "Of course."

I head straight home. I had to walk thanks to Chris and Jill ditching me. I didn't blame them, I kind of have to thank them for not coming in with us. I get home about a half an hour later. I say 'hi' to my dad and explain where I was before heading to my room. I look across at Jill's window and what do I see? Jill and Chris having sex. I look at first, but as soon as I realize what they're doing I look away. "Piers," I hear Jill scream. I smile nervously back at them. She's covering herself with the blanket as she moves to the window. "What the fuck," she asks. "Sorry," I shrug. Chris comes over to the window, he isn't even trying to cover up. I guess he didn't need to, I mean its nothing I haven't seen before or you know touched before. "Hey Piers," he smiles. Jill looks over to him with a disgusted face. "Hey Chris," I say awkwardly. "Okay. Ready to go again," Chris smiles to Jill. "No," Jill yells as she leaves the window to get dressed most likely. Chris looks down and I laugh. "Hey, shut up you little shit," Chris jokes. I flip him off and walk over to my desk.

"So, did you get lucky," Chris says with a fake seductive face. "Can you put on some pants," I say as I try not to stare. "You know you want this," Chris smiles. "I've had it. It was great, but now you're my ex and it's weird," I smile back. "Ugh, fine," he puts his clothes back on. "Now, did you," Chris returns. I shrug. "There is no maybe," Chris yelled. "What are we talking about," Jill comes back to the window. "Asking Piers if he had sex," Chris says casually. "Oh! Did you," she smiles. I sigh. "That's not an answer," Jill demands. "Fine, yes we did," I smile stupidly. Jill jumps a little. "What's wrong with you," I ask. She just laughs happily. "Jill, calm down," Chris says before looking back to me. "You still bottom," Chris asks. This was a weird conversation. "No, actually," I say matter of factly. Chris looks impressed. "Good for you," he claps. I shake my head and close the window. I have fucking stupid friends.


	20. Chapter 20

Claire Redfield

I walked down the halls of my school, Sherry and Jake on my left. "So, any plans after school," I ask them. "Uh sorry Claire," Sherry sighs, "We..." "Don't. It's okay," I smile. "Sorry," she smiles in return. "How's Leon and Ada, since you know, they hate me now," I say. "Well... Ada broke up with him," Jake almost laughs. "Good," I smile. "You going to go after him now," he asks. "Uh, no! He doesn't even want to be my friend anymore," I explain. "Yeah, but he's cute. You could convince him," Sherry smiles. "But I don't want to," I say with a straight face. "Come on Claire," she smiles. "BUT... I... DON'T... WANT... TO..." I say slowly so she understands. "Whatever Claire, I'll see you later," Sherry and Jake head into their class. I don't even know what they had. I had Health, which was a bullshit class and I couldn't believe I had to take it again because the school messed up my credits. I didn't mind that much. It was an easy class.

I enter the class to learn the seats had been changed. I'm next to Dave Johnson. I've never talked to him, nor have I seen him around, but he doesn't look like a freshman. Everyone else in the class was. I take my seat and he says a polite hi. He was cute, but I wasn't looking for a guy. After a few minutes of class, and a few attempts to sleep, Dave says something. "You have a brother?" "Huh," I ask not really sure if that's what he really asked. "Do you have a brother named Chris," he asked again. "Oh! Yeah, how'd you know that," I ask. "I know his friend Piers, we've hung out before," he smiles. "Really! How do you know Piers," I interrogate him further. "I knew Jill first, went to middle school with her. We randomly saw each other at the club and she introduced me to Piers," he explains, "You're a freshman?" "No," I yell. I couldn't have anyone thinking I was one of them. "I'm a sophomore, they messed up my credits so I have to retake this stupid class." "That's crazy! Me too," he smiles. "Really," I ask with a happy surprised tone to my voice, "What year are you?" "Junior, same as Jill," he reminds me. "Right! Middle school together," I say. How stupid of me.

After class ends, we walk out together. "So, any plans after school," he asks me. I was usually the one to ask that. "Not really," I shrug. "I was going to hang out with your brother, Jill and Piers, wanna join us," he asked. "Sure. Nothing else to do," I joke. "Cool, I'll meet up with you after," he says and we separate through the halls and make our way to our next few classes. Lunch comes and I'm sitting with Sherry, Jake and Leon. He didn't talk to me, but he was still there. We're all talking, excluding Leon, and Dave comes over. "Hey Claire! And friends," he smiles. "Hey Dave," I smile, "What's up?" He shrugs, "Can I join you guys?" "Sure," Jake shrugs. He takes the seat next to Leon and across from me. "Guys, this is Dave. He's a friend of my brother," I introduce him. "Nice to meet you," Sherry smiles. "You're a junior," Leon asks. "Yeah, went to school with Jill Valentine. You guys know her too," he asks the group. "Yeah, we've met her before," Jake says, "She's pretty hot!" Sherry punches her boyfriend and Dave and Leon both laugh. I smile. Dave was cool, I guess he'd fit in with my group of friends, but I'm surprised he's with us at all.

Jill Valentine

FUCKING SCHOOL! Why can't you just end?! It's only October and I already want summer to be here. Junior year is the worst! So much work, and college stuff! I want sophomore year back, so bad! It's lunch now luckily. If I had to wait any longer, I'd shoot myself. Chris is waiting outside of advisory for me. "Hey babe," he smiled before leaning down to kiss me. "Move," Piers shoves us both out of the way. We were standing in the middle of the doorway, blocking the rest of my advisory from leaving. Chris and I both laugh before following Piers toward the cafeteria. Forest and Richard are waiting at the table. "Hey guys," I smile as we walk up, Chris' arm is around my neck. "Took you guys long enough! Got your food already," Forest says. Five trays laid on the table. "How'd you even...? Never mind," Piers decided not to finish. No one really cared. We were just happy to have food and not wait on that ridiculous line.

I look around the room as I eat and notice Jessica is sitting with Excella and Ashley again. At least she found some friends, even if I wasn't too happy about who they were. She's also sitting with a guy, his hair is in a little flip to the side and looks like it's defying gravity. It also is a burning red color that isn't natural for anyone. Claire's hair was a similar color, but this kid's was a lot brighter. I return to eating and chatting with the group, but at one point Chris, Richard and Forest all go out for a smoke. I stopped doing it that often, I just got over it. Jessica and the boy come over. "Hey Jill," she smiles. "What's up, Jessica," I ask with a bored expression. "I just wanted to say I liked your outfit. Did you find it at goodwill?" I roll my eyes, "Your friends take you back and you become a bitch again?" The man pushes her back, "Don't talk to her that way!" I smile and stand up, he was trying to intimidate me. He needed to learn that I don't take that shit, and he needed to learn quickly. He was taller than me, not by much though, not like Chris. When he came back, this kid would shit himself. "And who the fuck are you," I ask. "Raymond Vester. Jessica's boyfriend," he says looking down at me. I let out a small laugh, and Piers is now standing next to me, "New kid's here for a month and you're already whoring it out to him?" "Hey! Fuck off," he says standing between me and Jessica. "Fuck you," I say looking right at him. "I'm from Detroit," he says. "And you think I care," I ask with a smile. I thought that was funny, using Detroit to scare me? He grew up in a shitty place, cool. But with a hairdo like that... He wasn't a threat.  
"You should care," he says. Does he not realize I'm not taking him seriously? "I've taken on guys twice your size. Why don't you just leave," I ask. I'm talking about the senior last year. "She has," Piers agrees. "Oh, the gay kid's going to defend you," Jessica laughs. "And you're dating a guy who's clearly gay," I ask with the same fake bitchy voice she'd just given me. "Watch it," Raymond says. "Just leave. I didn't start this shit," I yell. "Yeah," Piers says. "What are you!? Her dog," Raymond asks. "I've been called worse," Piers shrugs. "Let's go," Raymond takes Jessica's hand, "We'll be seeing each other again." "Suck a dick," I yell. "No offense," I whisper to Piers on the side. "You bitch," he laughs. Chris and the others return as if on cue. "What was that," Chris asks. "Nothing, just Jessica returning to her asshole self," I take my seat. Lunch ends and on with the rest of the day.

Chris, Piers and I walk outside the entrance of the school. "So are we picking up Dave," Chris asks. His arm is around my neck. "Nah, he's meeting us here," Piers says. "Shit," I just realized something, "I left my jacket in my locker!" Chris sighs, "Well go get it!" "One of you come with me," I argue. "Ugh come on," Piers yells and we run back inside. We reach my locker a few minutes later and I enter the combination, grabbing the leather jacket and locking it again. I loved this jacket, even if Jessica was the one who gave it to me. I threw it on and we began running back through the halls to catch back up with Chris. Halfway there, the hallway is empty and all the sudden Jessica steps through a door. "Jill," she smirks. Piers and I stop running. "Problem Jessica," I ask rudely as I try to walk past. "Uh, yeah there is," she smiles as that Raymond kid steps out of a class room. Soon two kids come from a classroom behind us. They definitely planned this out, but I had to admit it was dramatic and badass looking. I'd be better if the people who came out weren't jokes, but either way. "Just leave us alone," I suck my teeth and begin to walk further. "Not so fast," one of the guys behind us grabs me. "Hey," I yell from the shock. He has my hand behind my back, his arm around my neck holding me in place. Piers moves to assist, but Raymond punches him in the face. "What the fuck," I yell. Raymond smiles. "You two shouldn't talk to us like you did back in the cafeteria!"

"Fuck you," I yell. He laughs and kicks Piers while he's down. "Come on fag. Let's see what you got," Raymond laughs again. I see the anger on Piers' face and watch as he stands up. He swings his arm and Raymond dodges. Piers can't really fight with one arm. "Are you seriously going to fight a cripple," Piers laughs. Raymond throws another punch, this time he misses and Piers grabs his arm the best he could and twists. I smile at Piers' effort, Raymond lets out a small noise, it sounded like he was in pain. Good. My smile quickly fades when Raymond grabs Piers' head and slams it into the lockers lining the wall. "Piers," I yell trying to run for him, but the guy is still holding me. "Where you going," he whispers in my ear. I grit my teeth before sending my head back and it collided with his jaw. It fucking hurt, but got him to let me go. Raymond's now punching the shit out of Piers, who is now bleeding. "Get off of him," I scream throwing him to the side. He stands up quickly and punches me in the face. "Shit," I yell as I recover. He comes closer to me, and I stand up straight. He looks down at me and I jump on top of him. Raymond doesn't fall over like I'd predicted but I wrap my legs around his waist and just keep sending punches colliding with his head.

He stumbles backward and makes my back hit the lockers. I'm surprised that all this noise didn't alert any teachers. I fall off and onto the floor. The pain shot through my spine. Raymond walks off toward Piers, and as he stood over him I jumped up without even thinking. I found myself on his back this time, digging my teeth into his neck. It was all I could think of. I taste the red liquid in my mouth and that's when I release. Piers looks up at me, a little bit of fear in his eyes. I jump off of him and Raymond limps over to Jessica. "You're fucking crazy," he yells. I spit the blood out of my mouth and onto the floor. I look back at the other two boys, who look terrified. "Run," I yell and the two do. I extend a hand to Piers and help him up. "Thanks Jill," he pants. "You okay," I ask. He seems to be examining his face with his hand. "Yeah, just a busted lip..." he sighs. "He bashed your head into a locker, you sure you don't want to get checked out," I ask. "He did the same to your back," he says. "Fine... Let's just go see Chris," I sigh and we both semi limp toward the entrance. "Piers," is the first thing I hear yelled. It's Dave running over to us, he was facing us, Chris facing the street. Chris turns his head and looks scared. Did we look that bad? "Piers! Jill! What happened," Dave asks. He takes hold of Piers' face and begins to examine the damages. "I'm fine," Piers says. He sounds like he's out of energy. "Shit! What happened," a girl's voice asked. It turns out to be Claire, what she was doing here I didn't know, but I didn't really care. "You okay," Chris asks. "Yeah, I'm fine. We were jumped," I begin to explain. "Jumped? By who," Chris asked. "Jessica... And that asshole Raymond Vester," I sigh. "Vester? That guy from Detroit that thinks he's all that," Chris asked. "That's him..."

"Piers, you're bleeding," Dave looks actually scared. "I'm fine, it'll heal," Piers sighs. "Where is he," Chris asks. He suddenly shifted to his crazy protective mode. Hadn't seen him this excited since the whole Carlos thing. "Don't worry... I took care of him," I said. "What did you do," Dave asks. "She fucking bit him," Piers smiles. "Really," Chris asks. "Yeah..." "How hard," he asks. "I stopped when I tasted blood," I tell him honestly. "Holy shit Jill," Chris laughs. "Well, he was going to hurt Piers... He already bashed his head into the lockers. I didn't know how much more you could take," I shifted to talking to Piers. "It was pretty cool of you Jill," Piers winks. I laugh. "You are the worst person to get in a fight with," Chris smiles. "Yeah, I know. Everyone should've known that from the senior," I say. "I don't think we should hang out now," Dave says. "I'm fine," Piers pushes Dave back. "I know... But you guys need to relax," he says. "I can relax while shooting targets at the gun range," I smile. "Well, I'll take Piers home," Dave says. "Ugh," Piers yells, "I'm okay!" "I know," Dave sighs, "But I want to make sure. She said your head was hit into a locker? That could give you a concussion, let's just make sure." "Fine..."

"Mind if I come with you two," Claire asks Chris. "No, Jill," he asks. "Sure," I shrug, "I just need to blow off steam!" Piers and Dave say their goodbyes and walk toward Piers' house. Claire, Chris and I head to Chris' car and drive over to the gun range, where Barry was waiting happily. "Hey guys," a huge smile covered his face where his beard didn't. "Give me a shotgun," I yell. "You sure," he asks. "Yes," I yell. "Okay," he says a little scared. I grab it and head into the actual range. "What's her problem," I hear him ask the others as I walk into the other room. I fire off a bunch of shots before Chris and Claire join me inside. Shooting does help, especially when all the targets are Raymond and Jessica in my mind. How the fuck did that all happen?

**A/N: So, after a long wait, here's chapter 20! More connections to Claire, some Piers and Jill badass-ness and maybe Claire will find someone later on. Think the Piers and Claire thing was scrapped... Not sure yet...**


	21. Chapter 21

Claire Redfield

Health was the only class that I actually enjoyed, only because I got to hang out with Dave. Befriending him got me a few perks, he even managed to hook me up with a boyfriend! Steve Burnside, he's been here since Freshman year, but I never really spoke to him, but Dave said he'd had a thing for me. And what can I say, he was attractive. I gave him a shot, why the hell not? We've been dating for about a week now, we haven't really done anything, except kiss a few times. Steve was in one of my classes, fucking geometry, but I was too busy sleeping to actually talk to him. "Claire," Dave waves a hand in front of my face. "Huh? What's wrong," I ask. "You were spacing out for a minute," he says. "Oh, thanks," I smile. I knew I was spacing out, I don't know why he'd have the nerve to snap me out of it. "So, how are you and Steve doing," he asks. "Fine, I guess," I sigh. "You guess," he asks with an eyebrow raised. "I don't know, we don't have a lot of time to see each other," I say honestly. "Well, it's a Friday night. Why don't you guys do something," he asks. "I guess." "Stop guessing, and just do something," he smiles. "Fine," I sigh.

I don't know, I guess he's right. Lunch time! I go to lunch and meet up with my regular friends, who already got their food. Now I had to stand on the lunch line, which seemed longer than ever. Who was in front of me, none other than Ada Wong. She quickly looks back and sees me. "Oh... Hi Claire," she says with little to no emotion. "Hi Ada," I sigh. "How's everything," she asks. "Fine... Fine," I sigh. "What's wrong Claire? Leon still mad," she smiled. "Yeah, thanks to you," I say angrily. "Hey Claire," Jake runs over. He was obviously trying to avoid Ada and I fighting. Ada turns around. "I'll get your food, why don't you go sit with Sherry," he says with a fake smile. I grit my teeth and walk back to Sherry. I'm going to fucking fight Ada one day. I see it coming. Steve is across from me. "What's up babe," he asks. I'm not sure if I actually like him. "Nothing Steve," I sigh. "Ada giving you a problem," Leon asks. I sigh, really loud and clearly annoyed. "Don't worry about her, I'm over her," he says. Sure he is. How many times has he broken up with her? It's hard to keep track anymore. They'll be in love, then break up and they'll be over each other, then they'll get back together and piss me off.

After school, I'm off to hangout with my 'boyfriend'. The more I actually talked to him, the more annoying he became. Sadly... I didn't mean to think like that, I thought it was sweet that he liked me and I thought he was kind of cute, but now I realize it was in like a kid way. He's really not that interesting... And today, I thought we'd hang out alone, but he decided to bring a group of friends. I didn't know them, they must've been from Chris' school. We were hanging out in the park, everyone in the group was smoking, not cigarettes either. I didn't want to, I didn't need that shit on my record. Sure, I'd drink and smoke a cigarette, but weed wasn't my thing. So basically, I'm in the park late at night, with a bunch of high strangers. What could possibly go wrong?

Jill Valentine

Chris, Piers, Dave and I were all in the park, drinking and smoking. We were having a great time, partying it up. Dave and Chris weren't as drunk as Piers and I, but I'd say we weren't too drunk. "I wanna spin," Piers whispers to himself. "Let's do it," I scream louder than I intended to. We get up and Dave and Chris watch as we interlock our fingers. We held hands awkwardly, because we were drunk I guess we didn't know how to hold hands so we spent longer than we needed to trying to figure the simplest part out. "Come on," I yell and start running. Piers follows my lead and we eventually can't hold on and land on our asses. "Ow," I yell. Piers laughs his little ass off. Fuck him! Piers begins to stand up, but is then tackled. I fall back on my ass from shock, and then realize it's Dave. They giggle into each other's faces. Chris then comes and picks me up. "Chris! Put me down," I laugh. He smiles up at me, and I wrap my legs around his waist. We kiss and it feels so amazing! Maybe because I'm wasted, but it was okay! I was enjoying this. Piers and Dave are full on making out close by, and Chris falls backward, landing on his back. I was still straddling him. I laugh and he looks like he's in pain, but lets out a small laugh. I move back in to kiss him and now Piers and I were basically doing the same things to our boyfriends.

Claire Redfield

Two guys sat next to me, they both reek with the smell of marijuana. I loose sight of Steve and I'm really scared now. I don't know these guys, and I don't know if they're rapist or not. "So where do you go to school," I ask trying to make conversation. "Uh... We're in college," one says. I'm so going to get raped. I stand up, "Where are you going beautiful?" "Home," I smile as I lied, "It's really late. My parents asked for me to come home." "You're not going anywhere," someone grabs me. "No! No! Let go," I scream. They don't listen, three other guys grab me. "Stop! Please," I plead.

Chris Redfield

"Claire," I stop kissing Jill. I could swear I heard Claire scream. "What," Jill asks. "Claire's in trouble," I stand up. "I didn't hear anything," she says as she gets off of me. I sober up extremely quick and begin running in that direction, I can't tell if anyone followed me. I get to this dark, suspicious spot. One that's normally home to the potheads. "Claire," I call out. "Stop! Please," I hear her yell. "Claire," I scream and run toward her voice again. I see five guys running their hands on her, one pulling down her pants. She's clearly fighting it, kicking and trying to punch them, but there's enough of them to hold her down. "Claire," I yell and all the men look at me. "Fuck off," one man says to me. I'm ready to kill all of them. "Get the fuck off of her," I yell. "Get him," one says. They all come charging at me.

I flip one of them over my shoulder, another punched me. I swang back and hit him, but there were a lot of them. I wouldn't be able to take them all on my own. Maybe I'd get lucky though. One jumps on my back. "Get the fuck off," I yell and throw him at another one of them. One now has a bat, where the fuck he got that I don't know. He's about to hit me, when someone grabs the bat. The bat is taken out of his hand and swung into the attacker's face. I see who saved me. "Jill," I smile. She smiles right back, "Watch out!" I duck and one of the men trip over me. Jill and I keep fighting them. They just kept getting back up, like they didn't get tired of getting the shit kicked out of them. They'd get some cheap shots, but nothing as bad and Jill and I would do to them. Jill had the bat too! There were two left, the others either ran off or laid unconscious on the ground. I took on one, while Jill got the other. I kicked him in the side of the knee, a very effective move because it pushed the kneecap to the side. Then kicked him in the balls, he was pretty much done at the point and ran off, throwing up as he did. I look over to Jill, who had the kid on the ground and broke the bat over his head.

Jill is such a fucking badass, I love her! I'd hate to get on her bad side! I run over to Claire, who's pants are now up, but she's in a fetal position crying. "Claire, are you okay," I ask, holding her in my arms. She just continues sobbing. "Come on," I pick her up, "Let's get you out of here." She covers her face, and we walk back to Dave and Piers, who are just sitting silently. "What happened," Piers asks. "We need to leave," I say. "Okay, can we get a ride," he asked. "Sure," I didn't care. I needed to take Claire home, make sure she was okay. I'd take her back to Jill's, she didn't need mom and dad right now. Knowing them, they'd make it worse. We get to my car and we drive back, Piers and Dave in the back with Claire. "Are you okay," Piers asks her. "I'm... I'm fine," she says in between breaths. He pulls her into a hug, he's still a little drunk and doesn't know what's going on really.

We arrive at the house, and Piers and Dave go to Piers' house. Claire, Jill and I head into her house. "Hi mom," Jill says, "Claire's sleeping over." "Okay," her mom says and we head upstairs. Claire takes a seat on Jill's bed, and covers her eyes. "What the hell happened back there," I ask her. "I... I was with Steve. He was friends with them... Then Steve must've left and I didn't notice. They were all high, I swear I wasn't! They tried to... Well, you saw, and... You saved me. Thanks Chris," she says. "I didn't do it alone," I look to Jill. "You too Jill," she says. I move next to her, she was my sister, I couldn't stand to see her like this. I pull her into my arms and just hold her for a minute. Jill joins the hug. "I won't let anything happen to you... Ever," I whisper into her ears. "Thanks Chris," she whispers back. That night, Claire stayed at Jill's. We shared a bed, I didn't want to leave her alone, and honestly I didn't think she would want to be alone.

Claire Redfield

We were back in school on Monday, and oh how I was going to fucking kill Steve. That little idiot who left me in the fucking park at night with a bunch of strangers, college strangers. Like, What the FUCK! Who does that? Especially to their girlfriend! I walk in, no one had heard from me all weekend, and no one knew about the events on Friday, except for maybe Steve. And there was the possibility he didn't even know. Sherry was the first of my friends to find me as I stormed through the halls. "Claire," she smiles happily, then she must've noticed how I was storming and not responding because she asked, "Are you okay?" No, I wasn't okay, I was out on a mission. "No! Where's Steve," I ask. "Um... Last I saw him, he was at his locker," she says. "Move," I say and storm past her. She doesn't follow. She knows me better than most, when I'm in a mood like this, you don't want to be around me. I saw him, his back facing me as he talked to his friend. Fucking asshole. I walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Oh, hey Claire," he turns around. "Oh! Hey Claire? What the fuck happened on Friday!?" He raised an eyebrow, "Nothing. We smoked and I went home." He has no idea. "You went home... And I almost got raped," I say calmly. "What," he asks alarmed. "Yeah, by your fucking college friends," I yell. "That's not cool," he says. "Not cool? Not fucking cool? Is that all you're going to say?!" "Sorry," he asks. "Is that a fucking question?! What the fuck is your problem?!" "What," he asks, "I didn't do anything!" Holy shit, this guy's an asshole. "We're done," is all I say. I say it calm and collected. "Claire," he says. "Fuck you! I almost get fucking raped and you don't even give a shit," I yell. "But you didn't," he says. I flip him off as I walk away. I wasn't like Jill, I wouldn't attack him. If I need to, I could always call her to do it for me.

Sherry finds me again later in the day. "What was up this morning," she asks later in our conversation. "Nothing, don't worry about it... All you need to know is that I broke up with Steve," I told her. Lunch was the aggravating step of the day. Steve had the nerve to sit with my friends, I guess he always hooked onto a group because he had no actual friends. But I wasn't sitting with him. I didn't actually realize he was there until I came over to the table. I didn't say one word to anyone, but Sherry looked at me before I turned around and walked over to Dave's table. "Hey Claire! How you feelin'," he asked. "Fine," I smiled, "Mind if I sit with you?" "Sure, my friends are coming soon, but you're welcome to stay," he says. I did think it was strange he was sitting alone. My phone rang, that never happened while I was in school. Dave's phone rang too, this was weird. "It's Jill," he says. "Chris," I say answering the phone. "Claire, I can't pick you up," he says. "Okay, why? What's up," I ask. He sighs, "I have to take Piers to the hospital." "What happened," I ask concerned. "It's not him... It's his mom," he says. "Oh shit." "No," Dave says. "I'll call you later," Chris says and hangs up. Dave hangs up a few seconds after me. We look at each other and Dave looks worried. "This can't be good," I say.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Piers Nivans

This couldn't be happening! Mom had to be okay, this happened before and she was fine. Chris drove me to the hospital, he asked if I wanted him to come with me but I told him not to. I ran in, Dad waited in the waiting room. "Piers," he sighed. "Is she...?" He looked down. "Dad, if this is some kind of joke," I yell with tears forming in my eyes. He shakes his head. "No..." the tears start falling and he pulls me into a hug. Someone puts their hand on my shoulder, "Mom?" It's Tom, who joins in the hug. How could this happen? I mean, she seemed fine when I visited her yesterday, and now... What the hell?! Why her?! Why the fuck now?! I can't even, I don't know how to react! The three of us don't say anything, there was nothing to say.

Chris Redfield

I'd been a week since Piers' mom died, and his birthday had passed. Jill, the others and I tried to throw him a party but he wasn't into it. Everyone's mood had dropped, but not as much as Piers'. That did make sense though. He lost his mother. And from what I've gathered, they were really close. I wouldn't know what that felt like, I despised both of my parents, I think Jill's parents are more like my real parents. Jill and I have been good, while we'd be comforting Piers a lot, when we were alone everything was okay. Better than okay, better than great, everything was perfect. Being with Jill... she was my everything. I always knew that, even when I was with Piers. I only wanted her, and even Piers noticed that. I didn't think I was that obvious. I cared about him, I really did, but it just wasn't as strong as my connection with Jill. I was happy when he found Dave, but now he's just so... distant. I really hope he realizes we're all here for him.

Jill and I were currently hanging out at her place. Watching t.v. or in reality, sitting and just having noise playing because it would be an awkward silence if the t.v wasn't on. I looked over to Jill, purely admiring her beauty. Her hair look nice, elegant but casual. It was down, but two pieces were braided and pulled back behind her ears where they merged into one and fell into the rest. She'd dyed it recently as well, just a shade lighter than it already was, but it looked good. She was so perfect, her body, those eyes and oh god those lips. She looks back with a small smile. "I love you," I smile back. She lets out a small laugh, "I love you too."

Jill's phone made a noise, she'd got a text. She looks at the device and she smiles. "Hey Chris," she calls. I raise an eyebrow. "I'm going to go hang out with Claire. You okay alone," she asked. "I'm not invited," I ask with mock disappointment. "Then, you're okay," she asked. "Yeah. Have fun," I smile. She nods and leaves the house. And now I'm left alone with the episode of General Hospital on t.v. What was Piers up to? I take out my phone and call him. "Chris," he asks. "Yeah Piers. What's up," I ask. "Nothing," he sighs into the phone. "You okay bud," I ask. "Yeah Chris... I'm fine. What's up," he asks still sounding upset. "Wanna hang out," I ask, "Get your mind off of everything?" He takes a few seconds to respond. "I don't know Chris... Now isn't really a good time," he sighs. "Are you sure," I ask, "You sound like you need some distractions." "You know what," he asks suddenly with a little bit of excitement, "Let's go." He hangs up and I walk outside to see him already waiting at my car. "Where are you planning on going," I call. "You mind if we go to the gym," he asks, "I think it'll be good. Work off this stress and build some muscle while I'm at it." I raise an eyebrow with a smile, "Trying to be big and strong like me?" He rolls his eyes with a tiny laugh, the first one I'd heard from him in a while. I unlock the car and both of us get in. "So, what do yo want to work out," I ask. "I don't know," he shrugs. "You need to have a target muscle for today, then the next it'll be a different one. That's how I got like this," I motion toward my torso. "I don't fucking know Chris! Let's just go," he yells. "Okay," I say with the tone of 'calm down'. We arrive a few minutes later and enter the gym. After showing my membership and confirming Piers as my guest, we went to the machines. "Let's do some exercise without the machines," I tell him. "Why," he asks. "Because you aren't trained with them," I say. "Okay," he says and follows me to the matted area. "Don't worry," I smile, "I have some ideas."

We start with sit ups. We're going at the same pace, which is a little slow for me, but we were doing this for Piers, not me. "So, you wanna' talk about it," I ask. "No... I'm f-fine," he says as he tries to maintain his breathing and talk at the same time. "Come on, Piers," I say. "I'm fine," he says with hostility in his voice. I leave him alone, the only talking I did after that was counting out the sit ups. Piers was having trouble as we reached higher numbers, but I cut him some slack, he was doing this with only one arm so he was missing some momentum. We did several other exercises in silence, before Piers said he was done for today. We'd actually did a lot, I was proud of him, but he was miserable. I think this helped, it definitely got some frustration out, but he still had a lot of it. We walk back to the car, both of our shirts were drenched in sweat. We get in the car and I start it. "Chris," he looks over. "Yeah Piers," I ask. "Dave broke up with me," he says. "What," I ask. I was surprised by how angry I sounded. He nods, "He said... He said I needed time to think about what I wanted." "What," I yell. Piers just looks out the window. "That's not okay Piers," I tell him. "Whatever," he sighs. "No! Does he not understand what you're going through," I ask. Piers sighs. "We're going to see him," I put the car in drive. "No," Piers says. "Yes," I argue. "No," he yells. "Piers, how could you be okay with that," I ask. "Just... I don't want to," tears begin to fall from his eyes. "Okay," I relax, "Let's get you home."

We drive back to the houses. "You okay Piers," I ask before we exit the car. "No," he says honestly. I get out and walk around, opening the door for him. "What are you doing," he asks. "Come on, I'll come inside. We'll talk," I tell him. I expected him to fight it, tell me to leave, but he didn't. He didn't say anything. I walked with him to the house and he unlocks the door. We head up the stairs and into his room, no one was home. He sits down on his bed, I lean against his closet with my arms crossed. "Talk to me Piers," I tell him. "I don't know what you expect," he says. Damn, is he pigheaded. "Piers, you're going through a lot. What are you thinking," I ask. I wasn't a therapist, I would do my best though. "My life fucking sucks," he sighs after a few minutes. "Don't talk like that Piers," I say. "It's true," he yells, "Fucking lost my arm. Lost my mom, and now my boyfriend! What's next, my friends, the rest of my family, my life?" "Piers," I move next to him on the bed, "You're not going to lose anything else. Look at it this way, it can only get better right?" "Thanks Chris," he says sarcastically. "I'm sorry, but Piers... People still care about you," I tell him. He's looking at the ground. "Piers, I care about you. I still love you. You're my closest friend," I try to get his attention. "Really," he asks with teary eyes. "Of course!" He puts on a small smile, but I can't tell if it's sincere. "You're my best friend," I repeat myself, "I couldn't ask for a better one." He lets out a breath then reply, "Thanks Chris... That means a lot." I smile back, "Glad to hear it." Now what the hell Dave? Is he fucking retarded?! How could he just do that to Piers? I thought he cared about him. Guess i was wrong.

Jill Valentine

"How's this," I ask as I put a red dress against myself. "Looks nice," Claire smiles, "Red's a nice color on you. I see you in blue a lot." I shrug, "Always liked blue." Claire and I were looking for dresses, well I was. I needed something for homecoming, which was next Saturday. I was surprised by how late in October the dance was. "So how's Piers," Claire asks. I let out a sigh, I kind of anticipated this, and dreaded it. "He's... I don't know. It's all hitting him pretty hard." Claire shakes her head, "The break up couldn't have made it any better." "Break up," I ask. "Yeah," she says as if I would remember what she was talking about, "Dave broke up with him." "What," I yell angrily. "You didn't know," the younger girl asks. "No! He's going to need to explain himself," I tell her. "Just buy the dress, you shouldn't be involved in Piers' love life," she says. She was right, I shouldn't interfere, but sometimes I can't help it. "I guess I'll just get this one," I say motioning to the red dress. It was nice enough. It had a plunging v-neckline and was split at the left hip and went down to the right knee. I could wear a black skirt underneath and it'd look really nice. "Great choice," Claire smiles. I take it to the register and we pay. Well, that was out of the way now.

We head out of the store and begin to walk down the street. "So where too," I ask. "Isn't Chris missing you," Claire teases. "I'm sure he is, but he'll live," I smile. "Jill, I'm trying to make you leave politely," she says. "Um... Okay, why," I ask. "Because I want to go home, but I don't want to say it first," she says. "Okay," I laugh, "I'm going to head home Claire." "Okay Jill," she smiles, "I'll see you around." And we split ways, Claire heading for Raven's Gate and I was heading home. I had my dress, and everything was ready for homecoming, but halloween was coming soon. What was I going to be then?

* * *

**So, I know this is a short chapter. School and stuff has my schedule packed. Next chapter is homecoming, should be packed with excitement. Til then, enjoy. **


End file.
